Marvel's Percy Jackson
by Manimal
Summary: After leaving camp two years after the 2nd Giant War, Percy Jackson realizes that his specific skill set isn't good for much in the mortal world. When an unforeseen situation arises, he becomes a mercenary. Years later, the mortal world faces danger from the godly world once again. Or a godly world, anyway. This time, though, it's the mortals' own fight. Mostly.
1. Changes

**A/N: I own neither Percy Jackson nor the Avengers.**

 **Today is the one year anniversary of my joining fanfiction. To celebrate that I have decided to post this story I have had in my head for a while now.**

 **I plan to have it stretch out at least into Age of Ultron and maybe join some solo films. I have a rough idea of what I want to do but your suggestions are always appreciated. My plan is to mix the comics into this too so it won't be exactly like the movies. Enjoy!**

 **Marvel's Percy Jackson**

 **Volume One – Avengers**

 **Chapter One – Changes**

The Fridge, SHIELD's most secure facility and prison. The place where they kept the most dangerous people and acquired objects in the entire world. It had one hundred floors – not counting the basement, which almost no one was actually supposed to know about – and only one entrance and exit, located on the roof.

Strangely enough, it was not the weirdest place Percy Jackson had ever been in his life.

Percy Jackson. The first demigod son of Poseidon in decades, savior of Olympus, et cetera, et cetera. He hadn't really been in touch with the godly world for a few years. Hardly at all since his very nasty and public break up with Annabeth.

She had found a boy-toy to play with and thus didn't need Percy anymore. That bastard son of Aphrodite had ruined everything.

Although, Percy had gotten a pretty sweet revenge. Besides beating the idiot up, that is. Aphrodite had, of course, known about the break up the second it happened and had wanted to apologize to Percy about her son.

Let it never be said that the love goddess doesn't know how to apologize.

After a godly and very hands-on-pants-off sex-ed, Percy had gotten Hecate to repay him the favor she owed him after pardoning her after the second Titan war by removing his damn demigod smell.

Then he decided to just leave and go to the mortal world for a while. What a splendid idea that turned out to be.

His mother, Sally Jackson, the most amazing person in the entire world, had gotten the same kind of cancer that took her uncle's life. She and Paul Blofis, her husband, weren't very well off so the treatment was too expensive for them.

Percy was trouble wherever he went so there was little help in him. He just barely graduated high-school and couldn't hold a job if his life depended on it.

But he did have a very particular set of skills.

Against his better judgement, Percy started doing some things for money. It was nothing much and nothing illegal, not very illegal, anyway, just some jobs for some private agencies.

People in some particular businesses started taking notice of him and wanted him to do some jobs for them. He didn't really want to but he was very good at it and it paid the bills for his mother, so he continued.

He created a special suit he always wore to his missions, partly because it was very good for his missions and partly because it looked cool.

It couldn't be just cloth, though, so he called upon a very hyperactive son of Hephaestus and had him and his sorceress of a girlfriend make it for him.

The suit was all-black. It consisted of cargo pants and combat boots in a similar fashion to those worn by soldiers, gloves and a form-fitting tunic with a high collar. All of that was shock-resistant, bullet-proof and fire-proof. Go team Leo.

Before long he was very well known and his services became increasingly sought-after and some were very illegal.

The illegal ones were, however, the ones that paid the most so he decided to abandon his morals just once or twice.

But when he crossed that line, he couldn't turn back.

He started carrying two high-power handguns in holsters on his torso and a combat knife in a sheath on his thigh. The final step was when he had Riptide altered into a celestial bronze/tempered steel mix like Kronos's scythe.

Percy couldn't be just Percy Jackson so he created an alter ego of sorts. For years he had been the mercenary known only as Perseus. The destroyer.

That's how he found himself in the Fridge. He hadn't been caught or anything, no, he was much too good for that. He was on a mission for a very wealthy client and was expecting the payout to be bigger than anything he had been paid for a single mission previously. But that was because of what kind of mission it was.

It was a high-profile assassination.

It seemed that this client of his knew of an inmate there that had caused them some grief in the past and needed to be taken out. It was not going to be easy, that much had been obvious from the start.

The target was a woman named Eliza Hunt and apparently she had oneirokinesis, the power to manipulate dreams. She was probably as much of a pain in the ass as that idiot kid of Morpheus that had come to camp six years before and was always messing with people, could even be his sister.

The guards must have had her power subdued somehow though, so it shouldn't be too hard, although Perseus was not going to underestimate her.

To get into the prison, Percy had to do a _lot_ of mist manipulation. Y'know, after he kidnapped a guard so he could pretend to be him.

What people saw when he walked past them was a medium height, somewhat pudgy-looking man with red hair and blue eyes and a face that looked like it hadn't lost all its baby fat.

He was kind of like a shorter, American Frank with red hair before all his child-of-Mars body changes.

Perseus walked down a hall in the Fridge that led to his target's cell. It was finally time after nearly a month of planning. But then, of course, everything changed.

" _Agent Hendricks, report to holding cell 94,"_ came a female voice from Percy's earpiece as he walked. _"Agent Hendricks, I repeat, report to holding cell 94."_ Percy started when he suddenly realized that he was supposed to be agent Hendricks and put a hand on his comm.

"Copy that. On my way now," he said to the agent on the other side. "Damn it. Why now?" Percy cursed under his breath as he made his way to the holding cell that was on a whole other damn floor.

Five minutes later he entered holding cell 94 and immediately stood at attention. "Director Fury," he said to the dark-skinned, one-eyed man standing in the middle of the room.

"Agent Hendricks," Fury started. "Was found this morning in an abandoned warehouse just outside of Ohio. He was so out of it that he barely knew his own name, but there were no drugs in his system." Percy's eyes widened and he inwardly cursed himself for his sloppy work, they should never have been able to find that damn agent.

"So you can probably imagine our surprise when we saw that he had checked himself into work at the Fridge today," Fury's gaze was boring into Percy at this point. "I'll only ask this once. Who are you?"

Percy looked at Fury for a few seconds to gauge if he had any chance at lying his way out of that one, but he found no possible way and relaxed his posture. "Not agent Hendricks, it appears," he said coolly." Fury's glare sharpened.

"That's not the question," he said.

"But it's what I'm answering," Percy fired back. "Now tell me why you're here. If you were going to kill or imprison me, I doubt you'd actually bother to show up yourself. Not for just another agent, anyway." Fury glared for a few more seconds before speaking.

"No one has ever infiltrated the Fridge before," Fury stated. "And I've never seen such an accurate disguise before either. You seem to be a man of many talents." Percy raised his eyebrow.

"So they say," he said.

"They?" Fury inquired.

"It's just an expression," Percy said, trying to cover up his slip. It seemed that this mission just couldn't get worse. Fury hummed after staring at Percy for a few moments.

"I want to make you an offer," Fury said, catching Percy completely off guard.

"What?" He asked stupidly.

"You heard me."

"What kind of an offer?" Percy questioned, wary of the man before him.

"Come work for me," Fury said. "What kind of work you get, depends on you."

"You've got to be kidding me," Percy stated.

"I assure you, the offer is not a joke," Fury told him.

"You don't know who I am," Percy remarked.

"Well, I can safely say that you are not agent Hendricks," Fury said. Percy snorted.

"I'll think about it," he finally told the director.

"That's not how this works," Fury said forcefully. "You either accept and come work for me or you stay in this cell for the rest of your life." Percy frowned and stepped closer to Fury, whose hand went instinctively to his gun at his hip.

Percy snapped his fingers. The sound was sharp and clear. "I am going to think about your offer. You were just about to walk out of here and let me go my own way until I contact you," he said to the director of SHIELD.

Fury's eyes unfocused for a second before they focused again and he nodded. "Of course. We will talk later," Then he walked past Percy and left the room. Percy shook his head.

"Mortals are too easy," he muttered with a small smile on the borrowed face as he moved to his target's cell once again.

Percy went through all the necessary precautions to enter the inmate's cell. Finger print scanners, retinal scanners, DNA sample scanners, just about every scanner ever created. Since Percy technically was agent Hendricks it was no problem getting through SHIELD's security.

When it was all done he walked into the cell. It was a grey and boring room with only a bed, toilet, sink and a couple of books in the corner.

In the aforementioned bed sat a rather attractive woman staring at Percy. She had black, short hair and blue eyes. The woman looked to be around thirty two and seemed taller than average. On her neck was a metal collar with a red light, an inhibitor collar.

"Why are you here, agent Hendricks?" she asked with a British accent. "It's hardly time for dinner already?"

Percy didn't say anything but snapped his fingers and let his mist disguise disappear. Eliza Hunt's eyes widened and she stood up from the bed in a battle stance as she stared into the cold, sea green eyes of Perseus.

"Who are you?" she demanded with narrowed eyes.

"Perseus," he told her and her eyes widened again at the sound of his name. Her arms dropped from their ready position.

"You here to get me out?" she questioned, a little hope seeping into her sapphire eyes. Percy hated to do this to her but he couldn't fail. Not now.

"No," he told her. Her whole body seemed to deflate at his denial.

"So that's it then?" she asked morosely. "You're going to kill me now?" A part of Percy ached as he heard those words. His name, the name that had belonged to of one of the great heroes of ancient Greece before him, was now associated only with murder and assassination.

He steeled himself and looked her right in the eye, although she couldn't see it. "Yes," he said. His target sighed.

"Well, just make it quick, yeah?" she pleaded. Perseus nodded and pulled out a pistol. Without hesitation, he pulled the trigger and put a bullet right between Eliza Hunt's eyes.

She stood for a second, with eyes full of pain but also acceptance. She had truly made peace with the fact that she was going to die. Then her limp body fell to the ground with a _thump_.

Perseus closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He hated assassinations. He wasn't as squeamish about killing as he had been in the wars, ironic as that was, and if someone tried to kill him or stood in the way of his completing a mission he would easily take them out.

But assassinations were different. Well, some assassinations. Like that one. People died for nothing. It was simply killing for the sake of killing.

Then why did he do it? He could lie to himself and say that it was for his mother's hospital bills but he knew that he didn't need to take all jobs that came his way for that.

Maybe he secretly enjoyed it. That feeling of control, of power. To know that he held in his hand the difference between a person's life and death.

No that wasn't it, the mere thought of it sickened him, he had never craved power. Then what was it?

He didn't know.

But Percy was going to change it, starting with Nick Fury and his offer to join SHIELD. He was not going to actually join SHIELD, though, not a chance. He'd just be a freelance for them or something. They were the good guys and Percy wasn't anymore. But didn't mean he didn't want to be.

He snapped his fingers and manipulated the mist to make it look like the only person that had been in there that day besides Eliza Hunt was agent Hendricks.

Then he just walked out with determination in his eyes. He was going to stop killing people for money, people that didn't deserve it, anyway. After he got paid for that last one, of course.

 **X**

Two days after his infiltration of the Fridge, Perseus was sitting in director Nick Fury's comfortable office chair. He had snuck in completely undetected. The agents were so sure that no one would dare infiltrate their main headquarters in the Triskelion that they hardly even bothered to use their training to see if there was someone breaking in.

 _Arrogant, stupid. It'll be their downfall._ He thought. Nobody is infallible, that much he knew.

When Perseus reached Nick Fury's office, he decided to forgo any stealth tactics and just walked in. The office was pretty large with huge floor-to-ceiling windows.

Perseus walked into the office and sat in Fury's desk chair – which was, by the way, super comfortable – and twirled around like the idiotic ADHD kid he was until he got dizzy. Then he sat by himself, facing the windows and tapping his fingers on the armrests impatiently as he waited for the director of SHIELD to arrive.

After waiting for what seemed like hours – though it were only a few agonizing minutes – he heard someone enter and opened his eyes. No he hadn't been falling asleep. Not at all. He was only . . . resting his eyes. Yeah, that's it.

Director Fury had frozen completely as soon as he saw Perseus before he swiftly pulled out his gun.

"What do you want?" Fury asked.

Percy tried to imagine what Fury was thinking right then. A known mercenary sitting in his office chair with his feet on his desk and his hands behind his head. Probably a strange sight.

"Answer me," Fury demanded. "What. Do. You. Want?" Percy stayed silent and stared at Fury for a few seconds before he set his feet back on the ground and stood up, making Fury tense even more.

"Don't worry director, I'm not here to harm you. So put your gun down," Percy told him.

"That's not going to happen," Fury said. "And I asked what you wanted, not what you weren't going to do."

"Do you remember speaking with me a couple of days ago?" Percy asked the director whose eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"You and I have never talked before," Fury stated. Percy smirked.

"Sure we have, you just didn't know who you were speaking to," Fury's eyes widened as he realized what the mercenary was talking about.

"Agent Hendricks?" he asked, obviously shocked, though he made a valiant effort to hide it.

"Agent Hendricks," Percy confirmed. Fury stayed silent for a bit, seemingly deep in thought.

"What's your answer?" Fury asked. Percy didn't realize what he was talking about until he remembered why he was actually there.

"Yes," he told Fury.

"Good," Fury said, holstering his gun. "Have a seat. On the right side of the desk this time." Percy walked around the desk and sat down opposite the director, who was sitting in his chair.

"So, Fury, how do you want to do this?" Percy asked him.

"What I am about to tell you is highly classified information. Reveal any of this to anyone and you will regret it," Fury warned.

"Then I won't tell anyone," Percy said flippantly.

Fury took a thick file out of his desk and dropped it in front of Percy where it landed with a _thump_ and he mentally groaned. He had been practicing reading for a few years and had gotten much better at it but it was still not the easiest thing he did. "What is this?" he asked, trying to avoid actually having to read it.

"This," Fury started before pausing slightly, probably for dramatic effect, Percy mused. "Is the Avengers Initiative."

 **A/N: Well, that's something. I hope.**

 **I also wanted to see a Percy Jackson/Avengers story where Percy isn't an actual agent or the subject of a nationwide manhunt (again), so this story was born. Hope you like it.**

 **I know, I know, I broke up Percabeth (again) and you may hate me for it. I just didn't know how else to justify his leaving camp and changing his life up so much.**

 **Have a nice day, everyone, whether you're celebrating Christmas or not.**

 **Follow, favorite, review, all that stuff. Thank you.**

' **Till next time**

 **Manimal**


	2. Meet the Avengers

**A/N: I own neither Percy Jackson nor the Avengers.**

 **Marvel's Percy Jackson**

 **Volume One – Avengers**

 **Chapter Two – Meet the Avengers**

Percy Jackson was sitting and watching TV, wearing only his boxers like the demigod couch potato he was, wishing something exciting would happen, when his phone rang. He immediately abandoned the bored look he had been sporting for the previous two days, ever since his last job, and got his business face on, even though it was only a phone call.

 **Nick Fury** , his phone read. So it was important, usually Percy received calls from Phil Coulson, his 'liaison' with SHIELD.

"Yeah," he answered.

"You need to come in," Fury said urgently.

"Wait, come in? As in come into the Triskelion?" Percy asked.

"No, right now I need you in Stuttgart, Germany. Then the helicarrier," The director told him.

"That's not any better, Fury. We made a deal," Percy said.

"I'm activating the Avengers Initiative." Percy was silent for a few seconds after hearing what Fury said. Finally he sighed.

"Why do I always have to save the world?" He muttered to himself.

"What was that, Perseus?" Fury inquired.

"Nothing, nothing," Percy said quickly. „Do you need me now?" He asked.

"Yes, we do. You will receive a message with all the necessary information after this conversation is over."

"I'm on my way then," Percy then hung up the phone. He sighed again and ran his hands through his hair. „Well, seems I got what I wanted."

He stood up and got dressed into his normal get up. When he was ready he strapped on his torso holsters and put his guns in and tied his knife sheath to his leg. Riptide was, of course, in his pocket already. Finally, he grabbed a donut from a box on his kitchen table and left.

Percy went up to the roof of his house and gave his best taxi whistle. A minute later a black shape came hurtling to him. When the pegasus had landed Percy patted his mane and gave him the donut.

"Hey, buddy," he said to Blackjack. „How fast can you get me to Germany?"

 **X**

As it turned out, Blackjack could get him to Germany pretty fast and he arrived only a few minutes later than the SHIELD quinjet that had left the US around the same time he did.

Percy saw some commotion down on the street and told Blackjack to get him down there. As they descended, Percy saw a dude with a weird horn-helmet-thing fighting Captain America and Iron Man. Loki.

He had painstakingly read the info about the situation on the way and that guy was some serious trouble. Gods from another pantheon. Something was telling Percy to stay out of it but he couldn't just ignore a possible global crisis.

"Thanks buddy, you can just head back home," Percy told Blackjack as he prepared to get off.

 _I'll go home eventually, boss. I heard the mares in Germany are really something._ Blackjack said, making Percy crack up.

"Of course, buddy, of course. See you later!"

Percy jumped off Blackjack in midair and landed gracefully behind Loki. He rose from the ground and pulled out his combat knife. He then snuck up behind Loki who was busy with the two heroes.

Percy grabbed Loki from behind and put his knife at the Norse god's throat. Loki froze before chuckling lightly.

"Such underhanded tactics you mortals need to rely on," he said condescendingly.

"Yeah, well, you god-types are always so much more arrogant than you can really afford that it's no trouble sneaking up on you," Percy shot back, to which Loki growled slightly. Percy then finally looked up at the two men staring at him.

"Who are you?" Captain America asked.

"The name's Perseus, pleasure to meet you Captain," Percy told him.

"Perseus. Mercenary. First seen four years ago. Incredibly expensive. Multiple crimes committed, never arrested," Iron Man counted.

"So my reputation precedes me," Percy mused, enjoying the fact that finally the people who knew who he was were also smart enough not to try and kill him.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing here? And how old are you?" Cap asked.

"Ah, right, sorry. Fury sent me. And I'm old enough, Captain," Percy informed him.

"Fury sent you?" Iron Man asked.

"That he did," Percy confirmed. „Now, don't we have a god to take care of?" Percy pushed his blade a little further into Loki's throat, drawing a drop of blood and making Loki mutter some interesting things through his gritted teeth, the most prominent of which were the words 'insolent', 'mortal', 'beneath' and some things that were definitely not PG rated.

The four of them walked into the quinjet, Percy and Loki in the lead with Iron Man and Captain America following. When they walked into the jet they were greeted by a SHIELD agent with flaming red hair and a ledger dripping with the same color.

"Natasha, long time no see. You look as beautiful as ever," Percy said to the woman who almost looked shocked for a split-second before she gathered herself impressively and narrowed her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"Like I told the Captain, Fury sent me," Percy said. Natasha Romanoff studied him for a few seconds, searching for signs of deceit before turning around and grabbing a pair of handcuffs which she slapped on Loki's wrists, all the while glaring at the smiling mercenary.

Percy sheathed his knife before pushing Loki down on a bench and then sitting by the Asgardian's side, leaning back with his legs crossed and arms behind his head.

They rode in a bit of an awkward silence for a few minutes – except for the part where Stark made fun of Cap's age – until they heard thunder booming loudly and Percy sat up straight, fully alert while Loki looked around, slightly uneasy.

"What's the matter, scared of a little lightning?" Captain America asked mockingly.

"It's not the lightning, but what it could mean," Percy stated at the same time as Loki said, "I'm not overly fond of what follows."

Only a few seconds after that a bang was heard, like something heavy just landed on top of the quinjet. Stark put on his helmet to become Iron Man and opened the hatch of the jet.

"What are you doing?!" Cap yelled over the noise of the rushing wind. Iron Man didn't bother answering but was focused on the hatch as the god of thunder himself, Thor Odinson stepped on it. Iron Man lifted his arm and prepared to shoot a repulsor beam at Thor but was hit with a hammer, the god of thunder's weapon of choice. Said god then grabbed Loki and flew out.

"Now there's that guy," Stark muttered as he stood up.

"Another Asgardian?!" Natasha yelled.

"Yeah, it's Loki's brother, Thor," Percy told her as he stood up.

"Think he's a friendly?" The Captain asked.

"It doesn't matter, if he frees Loki or kills him, the tesseract's lost," Iron Man said, walking to the hatch.

"Stark, we need a plan of attack!" Cap yelled to Iron Man.

"I have a plan: Attack," Iron Man said before flying out after Thor and Loki.

"Well, that was stupid," Percy stated as he and Captain America got ready to jump out.

"I'd sit this one out, Cap," Natasha warned.

"I don't see how I can," Cap said. "And why only me?"

"I don't care if that guy gets hurt, in fact, I'd prefer it. But these guys come from legends, they're basically gods," She said. Percy snorted.

"Nice to see how much you missed me, and besides, I'm just as much of a god as these guys are," he said before jumping out with no parachute.

Using his powers, Percy drew moisture from the clouds and the atmosphere to 'surf' down to the ground. "I bet I look so awesome right now," he muttered to himself.

Percy saw some flashes of light and started to descend. When he got low enough, he saw Loki sitting on a cliff, watching Iron Man and Thor fighting. Percy landed next to Loki just as Iron Man shot energy beams out of both his hands and his chest. Thor was shot back but landed on his feet.

"That guy can really take a beating," Percy stated. Loki spun quickly to look at him.

"You do not wish to fight with them?" he questioned. Percy shrugged.

"Sure, but it would be really pointless, you know? They're bound to eventually notice that they're on the same side," he told the Asgardian as he turned to watch the fight. Loki studied him for a few seconds until he turned and watched the show himself.

The two men had gone flying for a bit, through the forest and up a mountain hill but were back in the same clearing they had started in. Convenient for the duo of onlookers, to say the least.

Suddenly, a shield came flying through the air, clipping both Thor and Iron Man before getting stuck in a tree next to Captain America, who stood on a broken tree trunk, looking every bit the part of the national symbol he was supposed to be.

"Man," Percy complained. "It was just getting good." Loki chuckled.

"Believe me, knowing Thor, it will get better," he said with a grin that made Percy think of the Stolls if they ever turned evil.

The captain jumped down and spoke to Thor for a bit before the Asgardian suddenly hit Iron Man with his hammer, making him shoot back for a couple hundred yards and then Thor looked to get ready to attack the captain.

"And here I was hoping that I wouldn't have to do anything else today," Percy said. Then he jumped down from the cliff and uncapped his pen, which elongated into his trusty sword, Riptide.

He landed facing Captain America and turned 180 degrees, giving a backhanded slash with his sword against Thor's hammer for maximum power, causing a shockwave that fired Captain America back and tore dozens of trees up with their roots.

The strain was great but Percy had held the sky once, a Norse god's hammer hardly qualified as heavy after that.

When the shockwave went past and everyone got their bearings, Percy and Thor drew back their weapons and looked at each other warily, though Percy was sure he saw grudging respect in the god's eyes, something he had gotten good at spotting through the years.

"So," he started. "We done here? 'Cause I really don't feel like doing anything else today." Thor, Captain America and Iron Man, who had just managed to stand up, all stared at him for a few seconds before Thor nodded.

"Good. Now, let's go pick up your brother," Percy said as he started walking towards the cliff where Loki sat watching them.

He suddenly felt like showing off a little in front of the other guys so he decided to climb the cliff. He grabbed the first handhold he saw and pulled himself up to the next one. It only took him a few seconds to get to a point where he could jump, do a flip and land on his feet in front of Loki.

"Let's go, dude. Fury's waiting on you," Percy told Loki as he pulled him to his feet. He put a hand to his comm system he had stolen from a SHIELD agent a while back and had Leo modify to be able to connect to anyone he stood close to that had a similar comm on their person.

He really owed Leo a lot. But then again, his girlfriend had cursed Percy's ex while they were in Tartarus, which did not make things easy for them. They were probably somewhere around even.

"Hey, Red." Percy spoke to Natasha Romanoff. "It's Perseus, I've got Loki and am waiting for you."

"How did you get this frequency?" was the first thing she asked, terrible manners if you asked Percy. Who raised that woman?

"I guessed. Do you want to pick up a Norse god in handcuffs or do you want me to set him free into the wild with all the other reindeer?" Percy asked her while Loki glared at the stupid comment and Stark snickered when he and the other guys had arrived.

"Stay where you are, I'll be there to pick all of you up in thirty seconds."

"That's all I wanted to know."

Almost exactly thirty seconds later, a quinjet belonging to SHIELD landed in the clearing the fight had been in. Percy walked Loki down to it and put him back on the bench he had been sitting on earlier.

Percy then plopped down next to him and went back to the relaxed state he had been in before the fight.

The ride back was incredibly tense but Percy didn't care. Loki wasn't going anywhere, if he was, he would have gone when everyone was fighting and Percy figured Thor wasn't idiot enough to try anything inside a flying jet, surrounded by people who could and would fight him.

When they arrived on the helicarrier, Percy immediately stepped out in search of fresh air. It was thinner than down on the ground but still better than the stuffy air in the jet. After a minute or so of wandering around the helicarrier's small airstrip, Percy noticed that Natasha was standing at the door, presumably waiting for him. Everyone else had entered already.

He set off in her direction and noticed her posture stiffening ever so slightly. She didn't trust Percy and was tensing up for a fight. She had good instincts, Percy mused, he was definitely not to be trusted but he wouldn't hurt her. Not unless she tried anything first. Fighting her would be stupid, and while he might not be the smartest person around, he was never stupid.

Or maybe she was planning on attacking him. She wouldn't do that, would she? Not there, on the helicarrier, when she knew that Fury, her boss, had personally sent for him. No, Percy decided, if she was going to attack him, she'd do it later. That was not as comforting a thought as it was supposed to be.

"What's up, Red?" He asked cheerily. She stared into his sea green eyes stoically for a few seconds, almost succeeding in making Percy uncomfortable, before turning and walking inside.

"Come on," she said over her shoulder. "Everyone's waiting."

 **A/N: Hi! So that's chapter 2 for you. Heh, that rhymed. Anyway, I decided to end it there since the scene was changing and stuff.**

 **Thank you for all your great reviews and support with this story. You are all amazing.**

 **So in one review I got a question about Percy's outfit and when I say that he's wearing a tunic I don't mean an actual old school Greek tunic. I remembered that in the comic story arc 'Battle for the Cowl' Tim Drake (the third Robin, for those of you who didn't know) always referred to the top half of Batman's suit as a tunic. So, yeah. Think** **Batman** **for the top half of Percy's suit.**

 **In the next chapter we'll see Fury talking to Loki and the Avengers' first official meeting.**

 **And one more thing. In case it wasn't obvious enough, Percy and Natasha have met before. When they did and what happened will be revealed later (which means I haven't decided yet, please help me).**

 **Follow, favorite, review, thank you so much. I'll see you guys next year.**

' **Till next time**

 **-Manimal**


	3. Target Practice

**Disclaimer: I own neither Percy Jackson nor the Avengers.**

 **Marvel's Percy Jackson**

 **Volume One – Avengers**

 **Chapter Three – Target Practice**

Percy sat at a table with Natasha, Captain America, Bruce Banner, a.k.a The Hulk, and the ever lovely Thor, all of whom looked slightly apprehensive in his presence - ironic as that was, considering each of their history - as they watched Fury have a conversation with Loki, with the latter stuck in a seriously strong cell.

Fury walked to the control panel and explained to Loki what would happen if he "so much as scratched that glass".

"It's an impressive cage," Loki admitted with a chuckle. "Not built, I think, for me."

"Built for something a lot stronger than you," Fury retorted.

"Oh, I've heard," Loki continued, turning to look into the camera. "A mindless beast, makes play he's still a man. How desperate are you, that you call upon such lost creatures to defend you?"

"How desperate am I?" Fury repeated. "You threaten my world with war, you steal a force you can't hope to control, you talk about peace and you kill 'cause it's fun. You have made me _very_ desperate. And you might not be glad that you did."

"Ooh, it burns you to have come so close, to have the tesseract, to have power – _unlimited_ power – and for what, a warm light for all mankind to share?" Loki paused and looked Fury in his single eye. "And then be reminded what _real_ power is."

Fury stood and stared at Loki for a second before giving a small smile. "Well, let me know if real power wants a magazine or something." Then he walked out the door, leaving Loki alone in the room.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Banner said as the image disappeared off the screen.

"He does, actually," Percy agreed. "Seems like a nice guy."

"Loki's gonna drag this out, so, Thor, what's his play?" Cap asked the blonde god, ignoring Percy's statement.

"He has an army, called the Chitauri, they're not of Asgard, nor any world known," Thor told them. "He means to lead them against your people, they will win him the earth. In return, I suspect, for the tesseract."

"An army, from outer space," the Captain said, disbelievingly.

"So he's building another portal," Banner stated. "That's what he needs Erik Selvig for."

"Selvig?" Thor inquired. If Percy remembered correctly, Erik Selvig was the scientist guy that was with Thor's girlfriend and that other chick in New Mexico when he and his brother's robot thing destroyed a town.

"He's an astrophysicist," Banner explained.

"He's a friend," Thor told him. Percy snorted quietly at Banner's attempt to explain to Thor who Selvig was when they already knew each other.

"Loki has him under some kind of spell . . . along with one of ours," Natasha informed Thor, looking miserable when she mentioned the other agent. Percy knew why that was. Clint Barton was probably an okay guy once you got to know him but Percy's only contact with the man was on opposite sides

"I want to know why Loki let us take him here," Percy said. "This was way too easy and he's definitely not leading an army from here."

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki, that guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you can smell crazy on him," Banner said.

"Have care how you speak," Thor warned. "Loki is beyond reason but he is of Asgard, and he is my brother."

"He killed eighty people in two days," Natasha stated.

"He's adopted," Thor said, looking slightly sheepish. Percy snorted at that as he was reminded of Hermes's words from years before about families being messy and godly families being eternally messy. That definitely applied to Thor and his brother.

"I think it's about the mechanics," Banner said. "Iridium, what do they need the iridium for?"

"It's a stabilizing agent," was suddenly heard from the hallway. Into the room walked Tony Stark and Phil Coulson, who looked very uncomfortable as the billionaire started talking about flying him out to Portland.

"Phil!" Percy exclaimed and jumped out of his chair. "How amazing it is to finally see a familiar face."

"Hello, Perseus," the agent said respectfully.

"Oh, don't give me that, man," Percy complained as he went in for a bro-hug.

"Sorry, old habits," Phil told him with a smile.

"Wait, hold on," Stark said with his hand in a 'time-out' gesture. "Phil? Why doesn't the weird assassin dude call you 'agent Coulson' and is a complete dick to you like everyone else?"

"Come on, I haven't been a complete dick. I think I've been pretty nice, all things considered. Also, I'm a mercenary not an assassin, huge difference," Percy told him.

"You two know each other?" A female agent with dark hair asked with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah, Phil here is my liaison with SHIELD, agent . . ." Percy trailed off.

"Hill, agent Maria Hill," The woman said, before turning to Coulson. "You knew Fury was working with that murdering psycho and didn't tell me?"

"Murdering psycho?" Percy asked in surprise, he'd certainly never been described like that before, but was ignored.

"It was all under wraps, agent Hill," Phil told her. "I wasn't authorized to tell anyone." Agent Hill looked like she wanted to argue but the ADHD demigod mercenary had already grown bored with the current topic.

"So, what were you saying when you came in here, Stark?" he asked the inventor.

"What?" Stark replied stupidly before realizing what he meant and starting to walk around the room as he explained. "Right, yeah, the iridium is a stabilizing agent so the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at SHIELD. It also means that the portal can open as wide and stay open as long as Loki wants. How does Fury even see these?" He asked, referring to the controls of the helicarrier he had walked up to.

"He turns," Hill said.

"Sounds exhausting," Stark stated. "The rest of the raw materials agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily, only major component he still needs is a power source, something with high energy density, something to kick start the cube."

While he spoke, Stark planted some sort of device on the console, likely to hack into the SHIELD mainframe. Percy looked around but didn't think that anyone else had caught the movement.

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Hill asked haughtily, probably still pissed that Coulson hadn't told her about Percy.

"Last night," Stark informed her, getting a disbelieving look in return. "The packet, Selvig's notes, the extraction theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?"

"I'm pretty sure you were the only one to get that kind of homework, mine was just background info I needed before saving you all in Germany," Percy said. Stark opened his mouth but was cut off by Captain America.

"Would Loki need any particular kind of power source?" he asked. Did the guy not see the mercenary standing a few feet away from him? Percy was starting to get real annoyed with Uncle Sam ignoring him all the time.

"He'd have to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier," Banner said.

"Unless Selvig has figured out a way to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect," Stark countered.

"Well, if he could do that he could achieve heavy ion fusion on any reactor on the planet," Banner stated.

"Finally, someone who speaks English," Stark said approvingly.

"Is that what just happened?" Cap asked, looking extremely confused.

"I don't know, Cap, I really don't know," Percy sighed. All he knew was that it wasn't Greek or Latin.

"It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner, Your work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled," Stark said as he shook the doctor's hand.

"I, for one, am a big fan of how you, y'know, lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster," Percy said with a childish smile. Everyone stared at him for a few seconds as he walked to Dr. Banner and shook his hand. "Name's Perseus, nice to meet you."

"You too, I think," Banner said uneasily. Percy just smiled.

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube," came the voice of Nick Fury. "I was hoping you, Mr. Stark, might join him."

"I'd start with that stick of his," Captain America started. "It might be magical but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon."

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys," Fury said.

"Monkeys?" Thor asked, looking confused." I do not understand-"

"I do," Captain America interrupted, seemingly very pleased with himself. Percy had to stifle his laughter when he spotted Stark's ridiculous eye-roll. "I understood that reference."

"Shall we play, doctor?" Stark asked. Banner nodded and gestured down the hall.

"Let's play some," he said as he started walking.

The rest sat or stood around the table in silence for a few more seconds before Percy couldn't handle it anymore.

"Well, I'm bored," he stated. "I'm kidnapping agent Coulson until further notice." Fury raised an eyebrow but didn't object so Percy slung his arm around Phil's shoulders and walked him out into the hallway. "Come on, old man, let's see what you've got at the range."

"This time, Perce, I'm wiping the floor with you," Phil said.

"A challenge, is it? I can't say no to that, can I?" Percy replied. "How about a wager?"

"Loser buys next five dinners or picks up the tab for the next five bars." Phil proposed.

"I do so like the way that you think, my dear Phillip," Percy stated.

For the next few minutes they walked side by side, Percy having dropped his arm to his side, and chatted about what had happened in their lives since they last saw each other.

Percy was especially bummed when he heard that Audrey Nathan had moved to Portland and offered the same deal as Stark had but with better company, to which Coulson had replied that he'd think about it.

One thing that Percy found funny, though, was that Phil hadn't managed to gather his courage enough to ask Cap to sign his mint condition trading cards.

Phil wanted to know how Blackjack was doing and was pleased with the pegasus's good health. He may not have been able to understand the winged horse but he still liked him. Although, not being able to understand Blackjack was probably the reason Phil liked him at all.

Finally, they reached the training part of the helicarrier. There were around two dozen agents in there, along with a big shooting range, a few big mats to spar, a big gym and a big everything else a SHIELD agent would need to train.

It would also do for a big shot merc from New York, that was for sure. Not that anyone knew that he was from New York, but y'know.

"So, Phillip, ready to get your ass kicked in shooting by someone fifty years younger?" Percy asked him teasingly.

"Fifty years? We both know I'm not even fifty myself, Perseus," Coulson retorted.

"Eh, whatever," Percy said.

"It never ceases to amaze me how articulate you are," Coulson stated.

"Shut up, Phil," Percy shot back drily.

"You're just making my point for me," Coulson said. Percy ignored him and unholstered one of his guns, walking to an empty booth at the shooting range.

At this point everyone already in the training facility had stopped what they were doing and stared open-mouthed at the infamous mercenary and the respected SHIELD agent talking like old friends.

"You ready, Phil?" Percy asked as the agent got into the booth next to him.

"Ten shots, best two out of three?" Coulson suggested.

"You know it," Percy told him. They then got ready, the atmosphere was incredibly tense with all the agents holding their breaths in anticipation and both Percy and Coulson focusing on the weapons in their hands and the targets in front of them.

Suddenly, with some unspoken agreement they both started shooting, startling some of the agents. They shot continuously for a few seconds until they had both shot the target ten times. Both of them relaxed and holstered their guns as they waited for the targets to come to them.

Percy shot a grin to Coulson as he saw he had managed to shoot near perfectly – like always. He may have been the worst archer in the history of ever but when he had a gun in his hand there were few better.

"Don't celebrate yet Perce, we've still got two rounds to go," Coulson reminded him, looking annoyed at his own, slightly less perfect, target.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go, Phil," Percy said. They took their positions and fired again. When the targets came back Percy couldn't stop the cocky smirk that appeared on his face.

"Looks like we won't have to go on, Phil," he said. "What's the score, then?" The agent sighed.

"Thirty two wins for you with twenty seven for me," Phil stated. "Why do you even beat me at all? I was starting to hit bullseyes when you were in diapers."

"Guess I'm just that good," Percy said with his annoying smirk still present. "Come on, old man, you owe me a drink." Coulson made a face but nodded.

"I suppose so, yeah," he said. As they turned to walk away they finally noticed all the people watching them, which, by then, had grown considerably since they had first entered.

"Do you need anything?" Percy asked coldly, all traces of happiness gone in the blink of an eye. It had always gotten under his skin when people stared at him like he was some sort of an exhibit, it made him feel like a freak. The agents stayed silent, with eyes wide open. "Well, do you?" No one seemed to be willing to answer until a dark haired, Hispanic man stepped forward.

"Yes, I wanted to ask if you would be willing to spar with me," the man said. Percy remained silent as the man's fellow agents stared at him in silent horror and Coulson face palmed and sighed. Percy looked on behind him and saw that the man stood in front of a pretty brunette. He almost stabbed the guy right there, he was just using Percy to impress a girl?! That idiot was going down.

"Alright," Percy agreed, walking to the man. "What's your name, agent?"

"Calderon, agent Rafael Calderon," he said extending his hand for a shake. Percy looked at it before walking past the agent to a mat. Once there he turned around and looked at agent Calderon.

"Don't just stand there like an idiot," Percy said scathingly. The agent started before walking to the mat and getting into a ready position.

"I can ref if you want," a female agent with blonde hair offered tentatively. Percy looked at her and saw that she couldn't be any older than twenty one, likely only just started to work for SHIELD. He decided that he didn't want to be unnecessarily mean to her so he gave her a small smile.

"That won't be necessary," he said. She blushed and looked down. "You ready?" Percy asked, turning to agent Calderon.

"Yeah, I'm ready," he said.

As soon as the agent said that Percy shot forward. The agent only just had time to put his arms up to defend against the right hook Percy sent his way and was unable to do anything against the left-handed punch to the gut that followed.

Percy stepped back and let the agent recover his breath. Calderon stood up and charged at Percy, ready to punch his lights out. Rookie mistake. Percy stepped to the side and let the agent run past him. The guy turned around and Percy noticed that he was starting to get angry.

The man was well-built and seemed to know how to carry himself, indicating that he was likely one of the better fighters in the room. He had maybe thought that he could hold his own for a few minutes and would get into that girl's pants later that night. Percy was going to make sure that didn't happen.

The lasting a few minutes in a fight thing, that is. He couldn't do anything about the girl's choice in men which, if it included Calderon, was probably very bad.

Calderon ran at Percy again, not learning from the previous attempt (if Percy hadn't known better he might have thought that the guy was a son of Ares) and Percy stepped aside again. This time though, he grabbed the back of the agent's shirt and threw him to the floor.

He was up fairly quickly but Percy punched him in the stomach, making him fold down, before delivering a roundhouse kick into his head. Agent Rafael Calderon fell to the ground like a sack of bricks and Percy Jackson just walked away calmly, hiding the storm of anger inside. The agents watching parted like the red sea as he walked past them.

"Did you really have to do that?" Phil asked when they were out of the training facility.

"He asked for it," Percy said.

"He didn't know any better," Phil insisted.

"Then he does now!" Percy shouted, causing Phil to step back. Percy sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. "Sorry, Phil. I'm just . . . I'm going to go check on Stark and Banner."

"It's fine, don't worry about it. And that's a good idea," Phil told him. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah, later."

 **A/N: And so ends chapter 3.**

 **So, I'm sorry but this is my last chapter in a bit. School just started and after I failed math last semester I promised my parents and myself that I'd focus more on school this time around. Ever since I posted this story I've been posting a new chapter each week and now I'm changing that. If I've been gone longer than a month, you're free to start letting complaints rain over me but until then please let me focus on other things. Thank you.**

 **Review, follow, favorite, you know the drill.**

' **Till next time**

 **-Manimal**


	4. Downfall

**Disclaimer: I own neither Percy Jackson nor the Avengers.**

 **Marvel's Percy Jackson**

 **Volume One – Avengers**

 **Chapter Four – Downfall**

"Phase 2 is SHIELD uses the cube to make weapons." Was the first thing Percy heard as he neared the lab. "Sorry, computer was moving a little slow for me."

He started walking quicker and stepped into the room to see Nick Fury in the middle of it with Stark and Banner on one side of him and Captain America on the other. Fury started towards the Captain, trying to explain something, likely the weird-looking gun on the table.

"Rogers, we gathered everything related to the tesseract, this does not mean that we –"

"I'm sorry, Nick," Stark interrupted as he turned a screen around, showing a file with some sort of missile on it. "What were you lying?"

"I was wrong, director," Cap stated. "The world hasn't changed a bit."

"Did you know about this?" Banner questioned Romanoff as she and Thor walked in. Percy stepped away from the door and leaned against a wall, watching the people inside, who didn't seem to have noticed him yet. Or maybe they just didn't care, that wouldn't be the first time for Percy.

"You want to think about removing yourself from this environment, doctor?" agent Romanoff asked, walking slowly towards Banner who just chuckled mirthlessly.

"I was in Calcutta. I was pretty well removed."

"Loki is manipulating you," Romanoff stated.

"And you've been doing what exactly?"

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you."

"Yeah, see, I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy." Banner walked to a screen and pointed towards some pictures "I would like to know why SHIELD is using the tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction."

The doctor had a good point, Percy wasn't sure that he himself agreed with SHIELD's methods in this case.

"Because of him," Fury suddenly said, pointing at Thor who looked very confused.

"Me?" he asked.

"Last year, earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that levelled a small town," Fury started. "We learned that not only are we not alone but we are hopelessly – hilariously – outgunned."

Percy had to admit that Fury had a point there, not that it warranted an arsenal of tesseract weapons but still . . . what was a guy supposed to do? Percy certainly didn't know.

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet," Thor stated.

"But you're not the only people out there, are you?" Fury retorted. "And you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched. That can't be controlled."

"Like you controlled the tesseract?" Cap inquired.

"Your work with the tesseract is what drew Loki towards it and his allies," Thor told the director. "It is a signal to all the realms that the earth is ready for a higher form of war."

"Higher form?" Captain America asked. Poor guy was probably still reeling from World War 2 and now he was supposed to fight aliens. Percy could definitely sympathize, he'd fought in his fair share of wars, after all.

"You forced our hand, we had to come up with someth –" Fury started saying.

"A nuclear deterrent," Stark stated, seemingly incapable of speaking without interrupting the director of SHIELD. "'Cause that always calms everything right down."

"Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark," _He shoots and he scores, fabulous retort from the top cop of the world!_ Percy started commentating in his head when he realized that the debate was like watching sports.

"I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck deep in –" _Captain America begins his part in this . . ._

"Wait, wait, wait, hold on. How is this now about me?" _Tony Stark tries to save a little face . . ._

"I'm sorry, isn't everything?" _And what a beautiful burn by Uncle Sam! This is what we love to see, people! This is what we came here for!_

"I thought humans were more evolved than this." _Oh, Thor. Come on, now, don't use the god card. That sucks. Our crowd will be sorely disappointed if that's all there is to you._

"Excuse me, do we come to your planet and blow stuff up?" _And the god of thunder is beaten down by the director of SHIELD, Nick Fury is on fire tonight!_

Soon the chatter became too much and Percy didn't feel like focusing on all the different voices so he cleared out the arena in his head before realizing that he definitely needed psychiatric help.

Percy sighed. Now that everyone was talking at the same time, watching wasn't as fun as before. There was that guy playing Galaga in the control room thing, maybe he'd let Percy play.

"You speak of control, yet you court chaos," Thor said to Fury, catching Percy's attention again.

"It's his M.O., isn't it? I mean, what are we, a team? No, no, no. We're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're . . . we're a time-bomb." Banner stated as Fury took a step towards him.

"You need to step away."

"Why shouldn't the guy let of a little steam?" Stark asked, putting his arm on Captain America's shoulder."

"You know damn well why!" Cap exclaimed as he pushed Stark away. "Back off!"

"Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me."

"Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?"

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist."

"I know men with none of that worth ten of you. Yeah, I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you."

"I think I'd just cut the wire."

"Always a way out," Cap chuckled." You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending you're a hero." That comment seemed to have done it, Stark looked furious for the first time.

"A hero? Like you? You're a laboratory experiment, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle!" Cap took a deep breath, probably just refraining from throttling the billionaire.

"Put on the suit, let's go a few rounds," the Captain said to Stark. Thor laughed at the display.

"You people are so petty . . . and tiny," he stated.

"Yeah, this is a team," Banner muttered to himself more than anything.

"Agent Romanoff, would you escort Dr. Banner back to his –" Fury tried to say but was cut off by the doctor himself.

"Where?" Banner questioned. "You rented my room."

"The cell was just in –"

"In case you needed to kill me, but you can't! I know! I tried!" There was a beat of silence as Percy and likely everyone else tried to wrap their heads around the fact that Banner had, at some point, attempted suicide. "I got low. I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out! So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good, until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk!"

 _Yep, Galaga is definitely my best bet right about now._ Percy thought as he turned to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Fury suddenly asked, breaking the tension as everyone looked around in confusion. _Crap_

"Since when were _you_ here?" Stark questioned. Percy calmly turned around, though inside he was extremely irritated that the director couldn't let him just leave.

"I've been here since Sub-Zero over there brought the weird gun. I was going to go see if that agent is still playing Galaga and, if he is, see if he'd let me play," Percy told them.

"You've been here the whole time?" Banner asked, interrupting the Captain who was likely going to ask who Sub-Zero was. "So you know what SHIELD has been doing." Percy shrugged, playing the oblivious card. He was very good at that, just ask his ex.

"Sure, tesseract makes guns."

"And you're okay with that?" Cap asked incredulously.

"Haven't taken the time to form an opinion, really."

"This is the fate of the world we're talking about here," Stark said, slightly less nonchalant than usual.

"And that is exactly why we need the weapons," Fury stated, looking like he was about to explode. Percy didn't exactly know why everyone was trying to convince him of their point. He really didn't think that his opinion mattered so much, after all, he was the only one of them who had, at some point, been wanted in fifteen different countries.

"These weapons could be the end of it!" Banner exclaimed, causing everyone to step away from the doctor who suddenly had Loki's scepter in his hand.

"So, uh, one thing that needs to happen right now," Percy stated, trying to be as calm as possible, lest the freaking Hulk break them all into pieces with a magical stick. "Dr. Banner, please put that thing back where it was."

Banner looked down to see that he did indeed have the scepter in his hand and really seemed surprised. Suddenly the computer beeped to signal that it had found the tesseract. Or that's what Percy figured anyway.

"Got it," Stark said, confirming Percy's thoughts. Banner put the scepter back and walked to the computer.

"Sorry kids," he said. "You won't get to see my party trick after all." Percy supposed that worse things could have happened than not seeing it.

"Located the tesseract?" Thor asked.

"I can get there faster," Stark suggested.

"The tesseract belongs on Asgard, no human is a match for it," Thor demanded. Stark turned to leave but Captain America stopped him.

"You're not going alone," Cap told him.

"You gonna stop me?"

"Put on the suit, let's find out."

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man."

"Put on the suit."

"Oh my god!" Banner suddenly exclaimed, drawing Percy's attention from the brewing fight to the computer. At least until the explosions started and everyone in the room was thrown off their feet.

Percy fell through the floor and hit his head on a metal pipe. His vision blurred and his head hurt and his ears rang he didn't know what was going on but he did know that he had to _get up get up get up._

He raised himself up with one arm but a wave of dizziness hit him and he almost fell back down. He groaned as his headache worsened but inwardly cheered as he spotted some water dripping down only a foot or so in front of him.

Percy dragged himself forward and moaned in relief as the water dripped down his face and the headache slowly disappeared along with his ears clearing from the incessant ringing. What he heard instead, though, was not relieving at all.

Natasha was trying to reason with Banner to prevent him from letting out his big, green Mr. Hyde, but judging by his heavy breathing and grunting it did not seem to be going well.

Percy stood up and looked around, trying to find out where the two of them were. He knew he didn't have time to plan something extensive but hey, he never planned anything in the wars and walked away unscathed. Mostly, anyway.

"Your life?!" was suddenly heard from beside Percy. Well, behind some big pipes and rubble and stuff beside Percy. Same thing.

He knew that the Hulk was out and Natasha might not have long so he focused on the water dripping down from the ceiling and found where it came from, sensing a much larger flow of water. He pulled that water towards himself and then shot it at the barrier between him and the Hulk.

The wall went down and the Hulk was propelled away by the high-pressure stream of water at the same time as the lights went out – totally not Percy's fault. Percy climbed the rubble and looked for the Black Widow.

"Natasha!" Percy exclaimed as he spotted her lying on the ground with some large piece of metal on her leg. He jumped to her and lifted the rubble so she could slip out from under it.

"You alright?" Percy asked.

"Just great," Natasha retorted sarcastically as she stood up, limping slightly. Percy went to help her stand but she pushed him away. Suddenly the Hulk appeared again, smashing through some rubble and roaring in their faces, painting them a vivid picture of what the good doctor had had for breakfast.

"Run," Percy told Natasha, pushing her slightly.

"What?" she asked, looking angry that he dared telling her what to do.

"RUN!" he screamed at her before charging the Hulk. Doing that was oddly reminiscent of the time he did the same thing on Mount Othrys but to Atlas. That hadn't ended too well. Percy hoped that there would be a nice difference there.

The demigod son of Poseidon ran full speed at the green behemoth and jumped to get extra power. He then swung his fist and connected hard with what used to be Bruce Banner's jaw and heard something crack. A millisecond later he felt immense pain and realized that he'd broken his hand. Percy put his feet up and used them to push on the Hulk's chest, back flipping away and out of reach.

He looked behind him and saw that Natasha was gone. That was at least one good thing. The Hulk trying to kill him was a very bad thing, though. Percy looked at the green giant and wondered idly if that was how he was going to die. It would be a strange end, wouldn't it? To survive years of demigodishness and wars only to be killed by a mortal's science experiment gone wrong.

Just as the Hulk was about to charge and Percy started to reach into his pocket for Riptide, Natasha Romanoff decided to save the day. Kind of.

She jumped on the Hulk's back and pulled, causing the behemoth to fall down. Natasha flipped off the beast and landed just in front of Percy. Not missing a beat, she grabbed his hand – the non-injured one, thankfully – and ran away from the raging Hulk.

The two of them ran as fast as they could, maneuvering around the rubble to try and slow the green giant down but not succeeding in the least as the Hulk just smashed everything away. Natasha jumped on a catwalk, crawling under some pipes and Percy followed, utilizing every bit of stealth and agility he had acquired over the years.

The stopped and hid in between some machines or whatever – Percy had no idea what they were, Leo would have known but definitely not Percy – and huddled together as close as they could to take as little space as possible.

"We'll never outrun him," Percy whispered, genuinely scared for the first time in a while.

"Then we'll just have to evade until he turns back," Natasha answered just as quietly.

"Hulk evading, huh?" Percy said. "Sounds like it could be an Olympic sport." Natasha just gave him an unimpressed look to which he smiled crookedly.

Suddenly the ground started shaking. _BOOM. BOOM. BOOM._ They knew that those were the Hulk's footsteps getting closer. Natasha crept out of their hiding spot, pulling out her gun.

"What are you doing?" Percy asked her incredulously. "That gun isn't going to do anything!" She didn't answer or give him any kind of sign that she'd even heard him. Natasha stood up slowly as she waited for the Hulk to arrive, for what reason, Percy didn't know.

Out of nowhere the Hulk appeared and presented its inhuman, feral roar. Natasha somehow didn't seem frightened but Percy jumped out, pulling out his own gun and shot at the Hulk with horrifyingly little results at the same time as Natasha shot a pipe of some sort just over the Hulk's head.

A small stream of liquid nitrogen hit the Hulk in the face and it lost its focus, abandoning the thought of killing the two people in favor of smashing the pipe into pieces. Percy and Natasha both turned around and ran away as fast as they could, trying to put as much distance between themselves and the Hulk when it decided to try to kill them again.

They had barely started running when the Hulk realized that it couldn't hurt the liquid nitrogen. They were running through a narrow hallway, Natasha first and Percy second, with the Hulk tearing up said hallway as it ran after them. Percy turned around to check how far the beast was from them, only to be met with the back of the Hulk's hand and crashing into a wall, thankfully not breaking anything.

The Hulk slapped Natasha away too but she seemed to have a little bit smoother landing than Percy. The Hulk then crashed into a different wall too but was up frighteningly fast. It then walked slowly at Natasha like a predator that had cornered its prey. Suddenly Thor crashed through the wall, hitting the Hulk and taking it with him through the next wall too, undoubtedly saving Natasha's life and most likely Percy's as well.

"Well, he's Thor's problem now," Percy stated after a beat of silence as he stood up slowly and then sat back down next to Natasha, cradling his broken hand. Natasha stared at him for a few seconds before grabbing his hand. Percy winced in pain as Natasha inspected the injury as best she could, poking and prodding and probably enjoying his exclamations of pain.

"It's definitely broken," Natasha told him, not actually bringing any new information.

"Yeah, that's what I figured," Percy said before going silent. He noticed Natasha rocking slightly back and forth beside him, obviously terrified of the beast that had almost killed them both. He hesitantly put his arm around her shoulders and drew her towards him. She stiffened at first but calmed down almost immediately and then Percy realized just how shaken she was.

They sat like that for a minute or so before they heard Fury's voice in the comms in their ears.

" _It's Barton. He took out our systems. He's headed for the detention level. Does anybody copy?_ " Percy looked at Natasha who had a hand to her ear.

"This is Romanoff," she stated after a couple of seconds of silence. "I copy." Then she stood up. Percy stood up too but Natasha had already ran away, leaving Percy to follow. Natasha's slight limp was gone and she was fast so Percy had trouble keeping pace with his injuries and the adrenaline from the Hulk chase receding.

When Percy arrived on the narrow catwalk he saw that Barton had nocked an arrow and pointed it at Natasha. When he realized that Percy was there too a second later, the arrow was aimed at him. It wasn't aimed long, though, as Barton let it fly when Natasha attacked his suddenly vulnerable position.

Due to his rush, Barton's arrow didn't strike completely true but it did hit Percy in his upper left arm. The previously uninjured one. Why couldn't he have just done Percy the small favor of hitting his already useless arm, leaving his other one free for use?

Percy fell to the ground, his arm bleeding through two wounds as the arrow had gone clean through and sat comfortably in the middle of his arm. He painstakingly stood up and grabbed on to the railing, only to yell out in pain and let go when his right hand painfully reminded him that it was injured too.

He fell down to his knees, blood flowing from his left arm, only slightly hampered by the shaft of the arrow that went through it, with white hot pain shooting all the way up to his shoulder from his right hand.

At the edge of his vision he saw Barton and Natasha fight. Hawkeye and the Black Widow. Two of the most skilled agents SHIELD had were fighting each other while he lay on the ground like an infant. Percy growled in anger at his own weakness and managed to stand up.

Percy broke off the back part and pushed the arrow through the rest of his arm. The process was agonizing for both the left arm and the shattered right hand pushing the arrow. After what felt like an hour Percy had managed to get the arrow through and the blood started really flowing. He tore off his entire left sleeve and managed to tie it tightly around his arm, halting the flow of blood.

He stood up and walked to the pair of fighting agents and noticed that Natasha obviously had the upper hand. It was far from a surprise as Percy had fought them both before, with Natasha being the more skilled. Her injury was seemingly gone so she had nothing slowing her down.

Natasha grabbed on to Barton's arm and bit him, the unorthodox move catching him by surprise, and managed to throw him away. Barton hit his head hard on the railing and seemed to completely short out for a few seconds. He squinted as he spotted Natasha and Percy noted that his eyes weren't shiny blue anymore.

"Natasha . . ." Barton said, looking confused. Percy had reached the two of them and, being as pissed as he was, kicked Barton in the face as hard as he managed.

"And Percy," he stated, looking down at the unconscious agent. "Don't forget Percy." He then fell back to his knees and leaned on the railing as much as he could without hurting something.

He just half-sat-half-lay there for a couple of minutes until he heard Fury announce something through the comm that chilled him to the bone.

" _Agent Coulson is down_ ," the director of SHIELD stated. Immediately Percy felt his head clear. He jumped to his feet, completely ignoring Natasha and took off running, leaning slightly against the wall for support.

" _A medical team is on its way to your location,_ "someone else said.

" _They're here,_ " Fury said. " _They called it._ "

"What is your location?" Percy asked.

" _Loki's cell. Perseus –_ " Percy turned off his comm, ignoring the rest of what the director was trying to say. Percy just kept on running and arrived at the place where Loki's cell was supposed to be in under a minute.

He saw the medical team about to move Phil from where he was sat leaning against a wall and into a body bag but he pushed some guy away and fell to his knees for what felt to be the millionth time that day, next to his friend's body.

"No, no, no, no, no," he whispered brokenly. His hands found their way to Phil's face and he practically felt the heat leaving the body. "I'm so sorry, Phil. I'm so sorry." Percy repeatedly apologized to his dead friend until he felt someone lay a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Nick Fury there with understanding clear as day in his one eye.

"Come on, son," Fury said to him. "Let them take him away." Percy took one last look at the man who had become his best friend over the previous years. He saw that his eyes were half open so he reached over and, softly laying a finger on each of Phil's eyelids, closed them for the last time.

He then stood up and walked a few steps away before turning and smashing both of his fists into the control panel of the cell, completely wrecking it with sparks flying everywhere and agents jumping away from him.

"FUCK!" he screamed as he started punching wall repeatedly, denting the metal and further shattering his already broken hand.

That pathetic excuse for a god had come to this world and started doing whatever the Hades he wanted, not caring about anything other than himself and his plans. What gave him the right? What made him better than the people he trampled on his way to the top?

Nothing.

Loki was a long way from being better than anyone. He was just another psychotic immortal who thought himself above everyone else and Percy had dealt with a few of those over his lifetime, what could this Norse one bring to the table that the son of Poseidon hadn't seen before?

Percy was going to make sure that Loki would suffer.

"Don't touch me!" Percy spat at Fury as he noticed him coming closer. Then he stormed out, all the agents practically fleeing from the enraged mercenary. He walked the halls with the same terrifying look on his face and sent every agent skittering away.

Percy had no idea where to go but he was completely aware of his pain returning to him in full force, much worse than before. He walked for a few minutes before reaching a hall with a bunch of rooms, obviously where the agents slept. He looked into a few different ones until he found one with the name 'Coulson' on the door.

Percy entered the room and locked the door behind him before he stumbled, almost falling down but managing to keep his balance. He went into the bathroom and locked that door behind him too.

He took off the top half of his suit and stepped into the shower, turning on the water. The familiar comfort of the water healing him was very welcome but it did little to help with his grief.

He sat down in the shower and pulled off the makeshift bandage on his arm as he thought of the last time he was with Phil. They'd had a good time but then Percy had gotten angry like the idiot he was and yelled at Phil. That was the last time they spoke.

Percy leaned his head against the wall and did nothing to stop the tears as they sprang up in his eyes and in a few seconds they were flowing freely. While Percy Jackson's body was healed by the water he cried like he hadn't in a long time as he mourned the death of his best friend.

 **A/N: Sorry guys, I was having some real trouble with this so I had to borrow a lot more from the movie than I originally intended. But I'm pretty sure it's the last chapter with big parts from the movie. Or at least one of the last. As long as I don't get writer's block and not be able to write for months. 'Cause that's kind of what I was afraid of when I started to write. But I think that when I get past this movie and the next I'll be able to do a lot more me and a lot less Joss Whedon. 'Cause I have a plan for what happens after Age of Ultron. A little hint: there will be _a lot_ more superheroes.**

 **Also, Phil Coulson. One of the greatest heroes of the MCU and Percy Jackson's best – albeit possibly only – friend. You will be missed, my friend, you will be missed.**

 **Follow, favorite, review, thanks.**

' **Till next time.**

 **-Manimal**


	5. Battle of New York II

**Disclaimer: I own neither Percy Jackson nor the Avengers.**

 **Marvel's Percy Jackson**

 **Volume One – Avengers**

 **Chapter Five – Battle of New York II**

Percy didn't know how long he was in the shower until Fury walked in. He briefly wondered how the director had done that until he remembered that he was the freaking director of SHIELD and could go wherever he wanted.

"Perseus," Fury greeted as he walked into the bathroom and saw the floor slick with blood and a pathetic excuse for a mercenary sitting in the shower. That's what Percy figured he saw, anyway. "Had a feeling I might find you here." Percy just barely raised his head to look Fury in the eye. "You want to step out of there and have a conversation with me?"

Percy grunted as he raised himself up from his sitting position and turned off the water. He stepped out and into the large pool of blood.

"That's quite a lot of blood you lost there," Fury remarked.

Percy didn't bother answering, knowing that his voice would only sound weak and broken.

"You going to be alright?"

Percy nodded as he walked out of the bathroom. He located Phil's desk and looked through the drawers, wincing at the still-present pain in his arm. _Come on, Phil, please have listened to me,_ he thought to himself. When he found the small plastic bag with the bread-like cubes he almost smiled.

Taking a bite out of one cube, Percy instantly felt much better with the taste of his mother's blue chocolate chip cookies filling his mouth, and when he had finished it and another one, a risky move for sure, but he needed it, he was back to prime condition.

"Mind telling me what that is?" Fury inquired.

"It's Ambrosia, food of the gods," Percy answered honestly and received a disbelieving stare in return. No one ever believed him. He just shrugged and put the bag on the desk next to the arrow.

"I don't see a wound on you but that blood couldn't have been from anyone else," Fury remarked.

"That's my blood," Percy confirmed.

"Hyper accelerated healing is not supposed to be one of your talents. Not to mention that you are dryer than I am but you just stepped out of the shower."

"You don't know half of what I can do, Fury."

"I know I don't, that's why I don't trust you."

Percy sat down on an office chair and ran his hands through his hair and down his face. Phil was dead. What was he even still doing there? He didn't belong on that helicarrier any more than he did anywhere else.

"I don't have to tell you how great a man Phil Coulson was," Fury stated after a few moments of silence. "But he was, he really was. I just finished a speech for Stark and Rogers about how he died believing in heroes. I just came to tell you that you were one of those heroes agent Coulson believed in." Percy looked up at the director disbelievingly. Sure, they'd been friends but it was pretty clear that Percy wasn't a hero.

"I don't . . ." Percy trailed off, not knowing how to put his thoughts into words.

"You may not think yourself a hero but for the past few years that you have been doing jobs for SHIELD you have been helping to save the world, little by little. Agent Coulson found your moral one-eighty suspicious at first but over the years he had come to admire you," Fury paused for a few seconds before resuming. "He was proud of you, Perseus."

Percy didn't know what to say, and even if he did he wouldn't be able to get it past the suddenly present barrier in his throat.

"I'd hurry out to the runway if I were you," Fury said, changing the subject abruptly. "When they want to, the Avengers work fast." Then the director of SHIELD left.

Percy sat for a few seconds before he stood up as the director's words settled in. Phil had thought of him as a hero. He had been proud of him. The Avengers were leaving. Were they really going with the Avengers name? Wait, he shouldn't be thinking about that, they were leaving without him.

"Shit," Percy cursed as he ran to Phil's wardrobe and threw it open. He rummaged through the drawers as he tried to find what he needed. After a few minutes of panic he found the spare suit he had given to Phil. "You amazing man." Percy rushed to change and ran out.

Then he hurried back in, grabbing the bag of Ambrosia and putting it in his pocket.

Percy ran out to the runway as fast as he could, which was pretty fast. He was there within a couple of minutes and saw a jet being powered up. The hatch was starting to close so Percy put on an extra burst of speed and jumped in, just barely making it before it closed, rolling and coming to a stop in a crouch.

"Leaving without me, are you?" he asked, his usual smirk almost making a comeback.

"I knew you'd catch up," Natasha told him as she went to sit down next to Barton as his co-pilot.

Percy smiled after her as he stood up. Captain America walked up to him with his hand outstretched. "Glad to see you, soldier," he said. Percy grabbed Cap's hand in a firm grip.

"Glad to be of service, Captain." Cap gave a small smile and a nod before stepping back and grabbing a hand hold in the ceiling as Percy sat down opposite him.

For the next few minutes they rode in silence until they heard Stark suddenly speaking through their comms, likely to Jarvis, his personal AI. Percy just ignored whatever went on between them until he heard a voice he'd like nothing more than to silence forever

" _Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity,"_ said Loki's voice, causing Percy's fists to clench as he imagined his hands around the Norse demigod (or whatever he was)'s throat.

" _Uh, actually I'm going to threaten you,"_ Stark told Loki.

" _You should have left your armor on for that."_

" _Yeah, it's seen a bit of mileage and you've got the blue stick of destiny. Would you like a drink?"_ Stark suddenly asked.

" _Stalling me won't change anything."_ Loki stated.

" _No, no, no! Threatening. No drink? You sure? I'm having one."_

" _The Chitauri are coming, nothing will change that. What have I to fear?"_

" _The Avengers,"_ Stark said, probably receiving a confused look in return because the next thing he said was, _"It's what we're calling ourselves, sort of like a team. 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes' type of thing."_

" _Yes, I've met them."_

" _Yeah, takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one. But let's do a head count here. Your brother, the demigod; a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend; a man with breath-taking anger management issues; a couple of master assassins; a top-class mercenary, and you, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them."_

" _That was the plan."_

" _Not a great plan. When they come, and they will, they'll come for you."_

" _I have an army."_

" _We have a_ Hulk _."_

" _I thought the beast had wandered off."_

" _You're missing the point. There's no throne, there is no version of this where you come out on top._ Maybe _your army comes and_ maybe _it's too much for us, but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damned well sure we'll avenge it."_

"Good speech," Percy commended. "You think he practiced that or was it all improvised?"

"Be quiet, we're listening," Natasha called from the front. Percy didn't feel like irritating her so he just raised his hands in a surrendering gesture she definitely couldn't see and gave her a "Yes, ma'am."

" _How will your friends have time for me, when they're so busy fighting_ you _?"_ Loki said. Percy immediately realized what Loki's plan was and he knew that the others had too by the look on Cap's face and the "NO!" that came from Barton. There was silence for a few seconds until Loki's confused voice was heard again, _"This usually works."_

" _Yeah, well, performance issues, you know? It's not uncommon, one out of five – AGH!"_ Stark was cut off and gave a choking sound, Percy guessed that Loki was strangling him or something. There was a _thump_ and Stark grunted. _"Jarvis, anytime now."_

" _You will all fall before me,"_ Loki stated and then there was the sound of glass breaking and Stark screaming. The bastard had thrown him out of a window. For a few tense seconds the Avengers waited and listened, hoping that Stark would save himself. Then they heard the trademark sound of the Iron Man suit's repulsors starting and all exhaled a sigh of relief.

" _And there's one other person you pissed off,"_ Stark said to Loki. _"His name was Phil."_

"Damn right," Percy muttered as the sound of explosions filled the comm.

" _Right, army,"_ Stark then said after a beat of silence.

"The Chitauri have arrived," Captain America stated. "What's our ETA?"

"Two minutes," Barton called. Percy stood up and stretched a bit, readying himself for his biggest fight since the wars. They soon arrived and Natasha contacted Stark.

"Stark, we're heading north east."

" _What, did you stop for drive-thru? Swing up park, I'm gonna lay 'em out for you."_

A few seconds later the jet started firing at the aliens and turning in the air, causing Percy and Cap to have to grab on to the holds in the ceiling to keep their balance. Then, suddenly, the jet was hit and started going down so they had to really grab on so they wouldn't fall.

The quinjet tumbled in the air as it went down and Percy wanted to yell at Barton, being the big, tough, acrophobic mercenary he was, but thought better of it since he knew that 'Hawkeye' was the only thing keeping them from dying awkwardly soon in the battle.

They spun and slowed down as they fell, with Barton trying his hardest to get them relatively safely to ground and everyone else trying not to fall and tumble all over the jet. They hit a couple of buildings and maybe a statue but landed – slammed – on the ground unhurt, if a bit queasy from the commotion, although that was probably just Percy.

Natasha and Barton unbuckled and Percy slammed the switch for opening the hatch. They all then ran out into the street and Percy saw for the first time just how messed up everything had gotten.

People had abandoned their cars, running around and screaming, the police sirens were blaring and rubble – probably from whatever Barton hit on the way down – littered the street. Loki's alien army, the Chitauri, were flying around on some sort of hovercrafts and shooting whatever they spotted, be it people, cars or buildings.

"We gotta get back up there." Cap said as the four of them ran in the opposite direction the people were, which meant they were running to the danger. Stupid, really, but no one else was going to do it. There was a very loud rumbling coming from the glowing, blue portal in the sky and they stopped, looking up at it.

The rumbling got louder and louder until some gigantic monster alien thing came out. It was a huge, metal worm – for the lack of a better word – with very sharp teeth. It flew down and one of its . . . arms? Percy didn't know what to call them so arms were as good as anything. One of the arms smashed a statue of Hermes and Percy couldn't help but think of the previous battle this statue had been in.

Then he had been leading a very small army of teenaged demigods into a war against a huge army of monsters and a few Titans. This time he was one of five – with a possibility of being seven – highly trained (mostly) adults against a huge army of aliens and a god. Also, this time there were mortals. A lot of them.

When the big worm sailed over them, Percy noticed a multitude of normal Chitauri aliens ejecting from the thing's armor and landing both on and inside buildings, terrorizing civilians. Great, so not only was it probably super hard to kill but it also brought more troops into the fight. This just kept getting better and better.

"Stark, you seeing this?" Captain America (in the tacky uniform that Coulson loved so much) asked.

" _Seeing, still working on believing,"_ Stark answered. _"Where's Banner, has he shown up yet?"_

"Banner?" Cap questioned.

" _Just keep me posted,"_ Stark told the Captain before going back to fighting.

When he had just started killing aliens, Percy spotted an elderly couple covering a child, likely their grandchild, and ran away from the other 'heroes', pulling out his guns and shooting a couple of Chitauri that were about to kill them. The old man warily turned around and breathed an enormous sigh of relief when he saw only Percy.

"Come on," the demigod told the people. "Let's get you to safety."

The woman stood up with the child held tightly in her arms and followed Percy. He stood on top of a car and scanned his surroundings, trying to spot a place where he could, in good conscience, leave the civilians. Before he could find anything the couple both screamed from behind him, causing him to turn lightning fast with his guns drawn.

An alien had separated from its group and was stalking towards them. Percy jumped down and wasted no time in dispatching it. He checked with the old couple and saw that they were okay, the alien hadn't managed to hurt any of them. But it was only when he turned back that he realized that the alien hadn't wandered away at all. It was only a distraction.

Standing twenty feet or so away from Percy was a large group of aliens. They had likely identified him as a threat, like the other Avengers, and decided to take him out quickly. A quick headcount from Percy told him that there were exactly a dozen aliens in the group.

"Hide, quickly," Percy told the people quietly. "Don't come out until I tell you to." The man ushered the woman and child away to hide. Percy turned back to the aliens who had used the time to start advancing on him.

He whipped out his guns and started shooting but the damn things were pretty sturdy so it took a few shots to take them down. When Percy had emptied both his clips there were only four aliens down, not even half. Heaving a massive sigh, Percy put his guns back and pulled out his pen.

The aliens faltered slightly and seemed to bristle, looking to be offended by what Percy figured they thought was lack of interest in the fight. He smirked and pulled off the cap and watched as the aliens adopted a look as close to surprise as he figured they could get when the Celestial Bronze and tempered steel blade sprung to full length.

The son of Poseidon twirled the sword skillfully in his hand and got into a fighting position as the Chitauri started running towards him with their guns held high, apparently having forgotten that they could just shoot him.

Percy ran at the Chitauri, closing the gap between them quickly. He swung his sword and managed to decapitate one before having to somersault backwards from an alien bayonet. Percy then swept the feet out from under one alien and gutted another as he got up before he trampled on the throat of the downed one.

Already three out of eight Chitauri had fallen to Percy Jackson and the rest of the aliens really should have started to reconsider their life choices but, as befits idiot monsters, they did not.

A Chitauri tried to stab Percy with its bayonet but he dodged nimbly and jumped away just as another finally remembered that it was holding a gun and fired, causing the shot to hit one of its alien friends. The Chitauri screeched as it fell down and twitched once before dying.

Percy only just managed to evade a second shot from another alien, the shot lightly scorching his suit. The demigod looked down on his right upper arm where the scorch mark was and filled with anger. He only had three suits, one of which he'd just torn to pieces after 'Hawkeye' shot him. It always took him a while to get all the materials for the suit so Leo and Calypso could make it so he hated it when they were damaged.

"You almost ruined my suit," he said angrily. "I love my suit." He spun his sword and jumped at the aliens, his eyes sea green eyes glinting dangerously. Riptide was practically invisible as it moved with speed to rival SHIELD's quinjets at top speed. The Chitauri never really stood a chance and their quick deaths were fairly merciful, all things considered.

Percy stood in the middle of the street, surrounded by alien corpses and their disgusting blood dripped off his sword. He scowled at the sight of the thick liquid staining his blade and dried it off on one of the alien bodies. Then he put the cap back on and pocketed the pen before turning to the civilians he'd told to hide.

"Come on," he called to them. "If you want to get somewhere safe, now's the time." The elderly couple moved from cover with speed that belied their age, the woman holding the child and the man watching their backs. It was all pretty heartwarming, really.

The son of Poseidon led the way, looking for safe places to stash the people but everywhere was infested with Chitauri and Percy quickly lost count of how many he killed on the way. Soon enough he saw a multitude of people hiding inside an out-of-the-way café – as out-of-the-way as one could get in the middle of New York City, anyway – and decided that it would have to be enough. He had work to do, after all.

As Percy walked into the café people parted before him, something he had long ago gotten used to them doing. He gestured for the old people to walk in and they did as quickly as they could. With a job well done, Percy was about to walk away but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw that it was the old man.

"I just wanted to thank you, son, for helping us," he said to Percy as he moved his hand from Percy's shoulder to offer a handshake. Percy looked at it for a few seconds before shaking the man's hand.

"Don't worry about it. Usually I charge for stuff like this but I'll let you have this one for free. Don't go telling people about it, though, it might damage my reputation," Percy told the man with an easy smile. He turned his gaze upon the crowd, his smile disappearing, and said, "These people came here under my protection. If anyone should do anything that could lead to them suffering harm, I will find out about it and I will come for you." Then he sprinted out of the café and, uncapping his sword, joined the fight once more.

The Avengers had been talking in the comms the entire time but Percy had dutifully ignored them, being busy with his own alien fights. He quickly got into a fighting rhythm and listened in on their communications to deduce where they were and where someone was needed.

" _We need someone by the Hudson River,"_ Captain America announced before a grunting sound and a scream was heard in the comm. A few seconds later, Cap was back. " _Does anyone copy? There's trouble by the Hudson River."_

" _Sorry, Cap,"_ said the voice of Clint Barton. _"I've got my hands full here."_

" _Yeah, I'm a little busy myself,"_ Tony Stark told them through the comm. Percy smiled, probably causing him to look manic in the bloodbath.

"I've got it, Cap," he informed the team leader. "I'll be there in no time." He looked around quickly and saw no one paying attention to him aside from the few aliens trying to fight him.

Percy raised one arm into the air and a pipe burst from inside some shop, causing water to shoot into the air. The son of the sea god's smile never faltered as he manipulated the water into a big spear and gathered Chitauri on it like marshmallows.

The aliens were gutted by the surprise attack and after making them into the worst smelling kebab ever, a still-smiling Percy Jackson took off towards the Hudson River.

 **A/N: Hi, guys. Sorry for the wait, I've just been super lazy lately. No, sorry, that's a lie. I'm always lazy, not just lately. Procrastination is kinda my thing so I don't know when the next one will be up but hopefully by the end of this month or the beginning of the next.**

 **Thank you to all who have followed, favorited and reviewed. You guys are awesome. Anyone who hasn't already, please follow and/or favorite. You can all review so please do that, newcomers and older readers alike. Thank you all.**

' **Till next time,**

 **-Manimal**


	6. The Avengers Assemble

**Disclaimer: I own neither Percy Jackson nor the Avengers. Those who do would be Rick Riordan and Marvel, respectively.**

 **Marvel's Percy Jackson**

 **Volume One – Avengers**

 **Chapter Six – The Avengers Assemble**

Percy Jackson zoomed the streets of New York on a sweet motorcycle he'd grabbed off the street some blocks earlier. The wind whipped through his hair as he exhaled, feeling completely at ease. It may seem weird that he would be feeling like that in the middle of a warzone but he'd been fighting for most of his life and this was the first time in a long time that he was fighting for something other than a paycheck.

He spotted a single Chitauri terrorizing a young man dressed in a pink button up shirt and khaki shorts. Aside from the dude's wardrobe he hadn't done anything to deserve the treatment he was getting so Percy uncapped his sword and sliced through the alien, its body practically exploding after the impromptu high-speed killing.

The guy's glasses fell off and certainly would have hit the ground if it weren't for his weirdly good reflexes. He was probably used to them falling off or something, Percy reasoned as he resumed his journey to the Hudson river.

A minute or two later, thanks to the least traffic New York had seen since the first battle of New York, Percy arrived on the banks of the polluted river. He parked the motorcycle and got off it, seeing immediately why Cap had asked for someone's help.

Only a few feet away from the river was a very big group of Chitauri gathered around another group, the second one made up of humans. The Chitauri were . . . _playing_ with the people, for the lack of a better word. There were men, women and even children being pushed around and cut by the aliens.

In the group were a couple of cops, both of them with bruised faces and the remnants of their smashed and blood-smeared walkie-talkies on their shoulders. So that's how Cap knew. He must have been working with the police and heard about the trouble from one of them.

Percy knew he had to do something so, without giving it a second thought, he yelled at the aliens.

"Hey! Hey, you! Predator rip-offs!" The aliens all looked up from their sick game to check out the mercenary, their heads tilted slightly to the side as if they were wondering what the Hades that human was screaming about.

The Chitauri didn't seem very concerned about him at all and there was only one of them who broke away from the group and that one seemed pretty bored. Percy growled and pulled out a gun, sliding in a new magazine after emptying it earlier. He hated being thought of as inferior by his opponents.

The demigod mercenary cocked his gun and fired it at the alien, getting five shots into its body before it touched the ground completely devoid of any life, catching the other Chitauri's attention for real. They all looked very angry and seemed to completely forget about everyone else there. None of them gave so much as a glance at their fallen comrade so Percy figured that they were angrier about his ruining their game rather than killing another of their kind.

The Chitauri suddenly charged at him with their weapons at the ready. They seemed to know that they held a powerful firearm in their hands – unlike the aliens Percy fought earlier that day – judging by the fact that Percy had to jump as far away as he could to avoid a barrage of lasers.

The motorcycle he had arrived on wasn't lucky enough to be able to move independently and was thus destroyed in a fiery explosion along with pretty much every other thing that could blow up in the general vicinity.

"I really liked that motorcycle," Percy muttered angrily. "Why are you always trying to ruin things I like? Not to mention that you're invading my planet which is a dick move, by the way."

"GAAARRRRRRGH!" or something like that was the only answer Percy received from the Chitauri. Well, that and the unbelievable stink coming from the alien's mouth, somehow managing to travel the entire way from where it was to Percy's nose. Nobody knew any manners these days.

Percy jumped and did a ridiculous twist thing in the air to avoid dying before landing on the head of a Chitauri. From there he jumped straight up and watched as four Chitauri killed that unfortunate on and each other while he pulled out Riptide and uncapped it. He landed in a crouch and slashed at the aliens' feet. The ones closest to him fell down and more accidental friendly fire occurred while Percy himself kept slaying the aliens.

The pure numbers of the Chitauri meant that they had to get at least one hit in, however elusive Percy was, and that happened when he got an alien foot in his face, causing him to fall ungracefully back on his butt. He was back on his feet in two seconds but those two seconds were more than enough for the Chitauri to aim a gun.

At least three lasers hit Percy in the chest. He was thrown backwards and, tripping on something, fell into the polluted Hudson River. His mind was muddled with pain but still he could practically imagine the look on the civilians' faces as they watched him, their only hope, plummet into the water.

What none of the people above – including the aliens – knew was that Percy wasn't dead. The lasers had hurt tremendously, yes, but they were still only lasers and apparently Leo was better at fire- and heat proofing the suits than making them arrow proof. That coupled with Percy's natural resistance to fire and heat made sure that the attack was nowhere near fatal.

As the water, disgustingly polluted as it was, dulled Percy's pain, he saw a person appear in the river. The young man was still wearing rags and seaweed like the last time Percy paid him a visit.

"You're back," the river spirit remarked, sounding bored.

"Yup," Percy answered.

"I suppose you want something from me again," Hudson stated. Percy opened his mouth to tell him that he just fell in by accident but thought better of it when he got an idea. He might just be able to help himself.

"Well, there is one thing . . ." he trailed off.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you might lend me your river for a bit," the son of Poseidon proposed. Hudson's eyes widened before he started laughing, the first kind of emotion other than greedy, hostile or bored Percy had ever seen from him.

"Why on earth would I do that?" he asked after calming down, though he was still chuckling lightly. Percy started running through things he could bribe a river spirit with.

"I could get you another sand dollar?"

"Nice try, demigod. That earns you a favor from me, not access to my river."

"Then I could, uh, I could ask my dad about cleaning you up. Yes, I could totally manage that." At this proposal, the river spirit's laughter died in his throat and his jaw dropped.

"You-you'd do that?" Hudson asked after a few seconds of stunned silence. Percy knew that the god was hooked and he only needed to reel him in.

"Of course," he assured Hudson. "And the East River too, if he wants in on the deal. You can tell him that."

"Yes, yes of course. Anything you want." With that, the god of the Hudson River disappeared, presumably to talk to his rival in the East River, and Percy could feel his strength increasing rapidly with Hudson's permission to do whatever he wanted. The people above had waited long enough, Percy decided. It was time to see if aliens could swim.

Percy shot through the water and broke the surface a fraction of a second before the water started defying the laws of physics. A large wave followed him up and, at his command, shot forward at the shocked aliens. The awestruck civilians would have to close their mouths if they didn't want to swallow the practically radioactive water.

Riding atop the water while fighting the evil would-be world-dominating aliens, Percy felt more alive than he had in a long time. His water powers had been used very sparingly for the previous years and being able to display them like he never had before was . . . well, it was liberating, to say the least.

He formed a protective dome over the group of people the Chitauri had been attacking and fought the aliens themselves with both water and sword. Percy landed on the ground and decapitated an alien just as he crushed another with a wave. He then turned and stabbed one through the stomach and then sliced the arms of a different one, leaving it to bleed out on the ground.

They were so shocked that he was still alive that they couldn't even think to fight back until he'd killed a number of them. Or maybe they'd just never seen water before and didn't know what to do. Percy decided to take on part of the aliens by himself and use the water to fight the rest. Much smarter to do it that way.

While fighting the aliens, Percy heard a familiar voice yell out, "Behind you!" and without even thinking he formed a wall of water behind him as he parried the strike of an alien bayonet before finishing it off with a well-placed slash through its head.

When Percy turned around he saw a very insistent alien trying to shoot through the wall he'd made. Percy snorted and let the water collapse on the idiot and then turned away to see how the rest of the Chitauri were faring against the massive amounts of water he had called from the river.

As it turned out, they did not know how to swim.

Percy laughed as he formed a giant spear like he had done before and watched as the Chitauri ran away from it like they were being chased by Thanatos himself. Which was actually kind of what was happening.

When the aliens were all nice and hollowed out, he did a head count and found that there were eleven aliens on his water stick. Those eleven plus all the others he'd killed and/or assisted in killing made for at least twenty, maybe twenty five even.

Percy was feeling very proud of himself so when he turned to the civilians he'd just saved after putting the alien kebab down, he did not expect all the frightened looks he got. Though, in hindsight, he really should have. People scare so easily.

Just as Percy was about to try and tell the people to get away and to a safe place, he heard an alien growl behind him and pull the trigger of its gun. With reflexes that transcended the normal ADHD demigod, Percy twisted his body and raised Riptide up in a block. The laser hit the sword's blade and rebounded to the Chitauri, killing it instantly. Percy stood still for a couple of seconds before turning to the group of New Yorkers.

"Did you see that?!" he exclaimed. "Tell me you saw that!" Nobody in the crowd of people dared answer him, instead opting to gawk like idiots. Percy sighed and shook his head at them. He turned away only to turn right back, almost getting whiplash from the speed of it all.

His eyes scanned over the crowd, searching for a couple of elfish idiots. They were older, sure, but Percy saw them, he just knew it. But . . . they weren't there. The son of Poseidon looked for a few more seconds before he shook his head and sighed, deciding that he hadn't really seen them, even though he was so sure of it.

Then he dragged some of the water from the river, forming a rough surf board lookalike and leaving. It was kind of like the thing he did when he followed Iron Man and Thor from the quinjet except that was more of a controlled fall with much less water.

The water board air-surfing was the closest Percy could get to flying under his own might and he loved it. While flying, though, he remembered why he'd stopped doing it some years before: it tired him out more than usual water manipulation, probably because he was forcing his father's element into Zeus's domain or something.

"Hey, Cap," he said into his comm. "I dealt with that thing at the Hudson, what now?"

" _Well done, Perseus. You should –"_ Cap cut himself off and sounded like he was fighting for a few seconds. _"Get over here,"_

"Sure, were are you?" Percy asked. Before he could get an answer he saw lightning suddenly strike the ground and Thor follow after it. "Never mind. I think I've got it." Percy then steered his watery vehicle towards the other Avengers. After only a few seconds he was able to see the Captain, Barton, Natasha, and Thor and dropped out of the sky right behind them.

"Hey guys," he exclaimed. His teammates all turned around and pointed their various weapons at him. Percy mockingly raised his hands in surrender. "Oh, no. Please don't kill me," he stated, not worried at all about startling some of the most dangerous mortals on the planet. And Thor, there was also Thor. The other Avengers exchanged tired glances and turned to other matters.

"What's the story upstairs?" Captain America asked Thor.

"The powers surrounding the cube is impenetrable," the Norse demigod answered.

" _Thor is right,"_ said Tony Stark's voice in the comms. _"We gotta deal with these guys first."_

"How do we do this?" Natasha questioned.

"As a team," Cap said, sounding so cliché but so awesome that Percy had a hard time deciding whether there were grounds to laugh at him or whether he should ask for his autograph.

"I have unfinished business with Loki," Thor boomed.

"Yeah? Well get in line," Barton shot at him just as Percy issued his own warning of "You're not the only one, Princess."

"Save it," the Captain said firmly to the three men. "Loki's gonna keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need. Without him these things could run wild. We got Stark up top, he's gonna need us . . ." Captain America trailed off when the sound of an old motorcycle reached them. Percy turned and saw that Dr. Banner was finally arriving.

"So," he stated, looking around the city after getting off the bike. "This all seems horrible."

"I've seen worse," Natasha said, obviously referring to her and Percy's encounter with the Hulk earlier.

"Sorry," Banner said, looking moderately ashamed at his loss of control.

"No," Natasha stated. "We could use a little worse."

"Stark," Captain America said into the comms. "We got him."

" _Banner?"_ Stark questioned.

"Just like you said."

" _Tell him to suit up, I'm bringing the party to you."_ Almost instantly after those words were spoken, Iron Man rounded the corner of a big building near them and behind him one of the gigantic-worm-alien-things. What should Percy call them? Gigantic worm-alien-thing was way too long, really. An alien Loch Ness monster? No, that's not nearly original enough. Leviathan? A Chitauri Leviathan. Yeah, that's cool.

After Percy had settled on a name, he realized that he hadn't been paying nearly enough attention to the battle when he saw Banner walking towards the newly-named Leviathan and turn into his green alter ego at the last second. The Hulk then proceeded to pop the Leviathan right in the nose, stopping it in its tracks and causing it to flip over.

The Avengers prepared to move out of the falling Leviathan's way when Iron Man fired his missiles at the huge alien. They all hit their mark in the soft alien flesh between the crushed armor plates and the Leviathan roared as it experienced pain for likely the first time in its over-sized life, its huge body ripped to pieces and fell to earth in chunks all around the Avengers.

Hawkeye jumped behind a car and Captain America put his shield up to cover himself and Natasha while Percy stood in the middle of the road with his head tilted slightly to the side, looking intently at the Chitauri Leviathan. It didn't really bleed, he noticed. There was a lot of blue liquid spilling out of the thing but it was a tiny amount compared to the creature's size.

The son of Poseidon would have been hit in the head by a chunk of the Leviathan if not for his amazing reflexes, a point of pride for him in the mercenary community. He raised his arm and sliced the alien flesh in two, leaving them to flop on the ground on either side of him.

The Chitauri soldiers roared at them but the Hulk just roared back as Iron Man landed and the Avengers stood back to back in a circle, Thor with his hammer, Captain America with his shield, Hawkeye with his bow and arrows, Black Widow with her guns and Percy with Riptide at the ready.

There was almost silence for a few seconds until thousands of Chitauri soldier and even a few Leviathans started streaming out of the portal in the sky. Percy was slowly coming to realize that even though he was used to terrible odds in war the others were probably way out of their element.

"Guys," Natasha warned, looking at the enemy reinforcements.

"Call it, Captain," Stark said.

"All right, until we can close that portal over there our priority is containment." Cap started. "Barton, I want you on that over there, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out you turn it back or you turn it to ash."

"Wanna give me a lift?" Hawkeye asked Iron Man.

"Right. Better clench up, Legolas," Stark told Barton, who really did clench up, before grabbing him and flying him up to the building.

"Thor, you gotta try and bottleneck that portal, slow 'em down," Cap said. "You got the lighting, light the bastards up." Thor nodded and started to swing his hammer. He then flew away all god-like and stuff, even though he was only a fake god.

"You and me, we stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here," Captain America stated, gesturing to both Natasha and Percy before turning to the green goliath in their midst. "And Hulk . . . smash." As soon as the Captain's words left his mouth, a magnificent grin spread over the Hulk's face. He then turned and jumped onto the side of a building, where he proceeded to crush an alien before doing the same on the next building over.

"Well, this is going to be fun," Percy stated as the Chitauri soldiers started advancing on the three Avengers staying on the ground. He decided he'd much more enjoy attacking than defending so he ran at the aliens, sliding across the ground when they started shooting. He jumped up and wrapped his legs around an alien's neck, twisting hard and spinning to decapitate the ones closest.

The Chitauri he'd jumped on fell to the ground dead with a broken neck and the others he'd gotten to fell without a neck. Percy jumped behind a car to avoid being shot and then rolled under it. He got out from under it on the other side, behind the aliens who'd followed him and sliced them down easily.

Percy chuckled, "This is way too easy!" he exclaimed, still laughing.

"If that's the case, you might want to turn around!" Natasha yelled at him, obviously fighting very hard. Doing as he was told, Percy turned around, only to see that he'd been way too lax. There was a literal horde of aliens standing around him, Natasha and Cap, the latter two having retreated towards Percy.

"Oh," was the only thing Percy managed at that moment.

"Exactly," Cap said to him. "Now fight, soldier!"

"You got it, Captain," Percy stated, twirling Riptide in his hand. One Chitauri, presumably the one who had taken command of that group, roared at the three Avengers. That must have meant something to the others as they all charged, the blood lust easily discernible on their hideous faces.

Percy deflected a shot from an alien into another one, killing it, before slicing both arms of a Chitauri and leaving it to bleed out. Then there were two others, trying to attack on both sides of the trained demigod mercenary. Percy slashed at one and cut its weapon in half. Then he turned to the other one and stabbed in twice, once in the stomach and then through the head. He then turned to the other one and shot it four times in the face, using his gun for the first time in a while. Percy decided to risk a second to look at his teammates.

Captain America was amazing, to say the least. His skill, it seemed, had not been exaggerated in the old SSR files Percy had stolen a while back. The Captain threw his shield with unnerving accuracy, hitting up to three Chitauri in one throw and beating up a few others while waiting for it to come back, which it always did. Which begged the question, why didn't he manage to catch it in that earlier fight? Why did it hit that tree instead of Cap's hand? Maybe he was like Percy, did his best work on the bloody battlefield.

Natasha, as always, was a graceful killer. She practically danced around the Chitauri aliens before she took them down, shot them or electrocuted them with some gear she had on her wrists. The Widow Stings or something, Phil had told him about them. Natasha flipped over an alien, landed on the ground behind it and shot both it and another alien on the other side of her.

Just before she started to fight another alien and Percy returned to his own fight, their eyes met. Percy could see it in her eyes, the joy, the rapture, the thrill of battle. He was sure she could see the same things in his. She gave him a little smirk and a wink, which Percy returned with a smirk of his own. They were both thinking of the last time they'd been together in a fight, he just knew it.

Ah, Budapest. Good times. Percy wondered for a second what Wade, his 'partner' in that particular mission, might be doing, they'd seen little of each other since their run-in at that African senator's birthday party. The bastard almost talked the entire party to death.

Percy rolled under a bayonet stab and then again when a different alien tried to stab him. When a third one tried the same thing the demigod knew that he couldn't keep rolling around, he was a sitting duck. Or rather, a rolling duck. Not that it mattered much in such close quarters but these details should be reported.

Percy back flipped into the air and pulled out a gun to shoot the bastards when he felt immense pain in his back and screamed out as he fell to the ground.

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait! To compensate for my idiotic procrastination I have given you a chapter filled to the brim with action and even easter eggs/references, from both the Marvel world and the world of demigods. The Easter holidays, after all, have begun.**

 **It's late, though, so if there are any mistakes in this just know that I don't care. But I will probably care in the morning when I'll inevitably feel like I have to re-read it and then kick myself for not editing it right now. Hah! Fuck you, future me!**

 **Have a happy Easter or whatever. Eat a lot of chocolate, stay awake for the better part of the night, sleep for the better part of the day and don't get eaten by the Easter bunny. I love holidays.**

 **I just have to go a little bit off script here and ask this: Have you seen season 2 of Daredevil? If not, WHY?! If you have, what did you think? I, for one, loved it. I'll tell you my thoughts so if you haven't seen it but intend to, you shouldn't read further. Spoilers, y'know.**

 **POSSIBLE SPOILERS AHEAD (I'll try to keep it relatively spoiler-free but I will mention some scenes so don't say I didn't warn you)**

 **Just remember, I really did warn you.**

 **Daredevil, though he is only really called Daredevil like four times in the entire season or something, is still so cool. I really like Charlie Cox, the Irish did wonderfully in making him. It's a little ironic that the season starts with a bunch of Irish people being murdered.**

 **The Punisher is amazing. Jon Bernthal gives humanity to a man that many might think was nothing but a monster. Not exactly like the Punisher from the comics but accurate enough for me. I don't understand why people whine about him. Then again, people whine about everything.**

 **Elektra is awesome. Elodie Yung, who I had no idea who was before this, does an absolutely fantastic job of delivering this character. Also, she's super hot if that's only what you think about. I'm not familiar enough with the character of Elektra to say if it was comic-accurate but my guess is that it was.**

 **This season was kind of a mix of two seasons, really. The Punisher arc and the relationships between Matt and the people around him wouldn't have worked out the way they did without the Elektra and the Hand arc, though. It was really great to see Vincent D'Onofrio, even if it was only briefly.**

 **I just have to mention, that scene where Matt escapes from the Punisher and knocks him out and fights a horde of bikers in a stairwell with a chain stuck to one hand and a handgun taped to the other? Amazing. Also, the scene where Fisk decides to have Frank killed and makes the prison guards lock him in with the other inmates and then Frank goes full Punisher mode and kills them all with just a shiv as a weapon? A freaking work of art. Last season we got the hallway scene, and this season we get the stairwell and prison scene. Shit, this show is great.**

 **That's not to say it didn't have its faults, but I really should be going to sleep right now and I don't feel like talking about them here. Bottom line: If you haven't seen it and still read this far, watch it! If you have watched it, watch it again. I know I will.**

 **Follow, favorite, review, you know what to do. This story has 99 reviews right now. Who wants to make it 100?**

' **Till next time,**

 **Manimal**


	7. False God, Real Demigod

**Disclaimer: I own neither Percy Jackson nor the Avengers.**

 **Marvel's Percy Jackson**

 **Volume One – Avengers**

 **Chapter Seven – False God, Real Demigod**

Luckily for Percy, he landed fairly far away from the circle of Chitauri. Unluckily, he landed on his face before proceeding to slide on said face for a few feet. Percy groaned as he stood up. Looking over his shoulder he could see that his back was literally smoking. Some alien had shot him. Thank Hephaestus for Leo's awesomeness. If he hadn't been before, Percy was definitely on Team Leo after that.

He put his hand on his face and winced at the stinging pain he experienced. When he took the hand away he noticed that it was covered in red. Blood. Great. He growled under his breath and subtly called some water to himself to heal his face, or at least stop the bleeding.

"Perseus, you alright?" Cap called from where he and Natasha still fought the aliens. It was pretty amazing how well the man's voice carried over the din of battle.

"I'm fine, don't worry," Percy answered. He looked around, what had hit him and how would he go about killing it? He'd jumped into the air and then he was hit by something in the back. It wasn't an upward angle, he wouldn't have fallen so far away, so it couldn't have been any of the Chitauri on the ground. That only left . . . those in the sky. _Idiot Percy. Why didn't I think of that?_

Looking up, Percy could see that the New York traffic had moved from the streets to the skies. The Chitauri zoomed around on their hovercrafts, shooting people and just generally being jerks.

He looked back at his two teammates, still fighting a lot of aliens who just kept coming and he knew that he had to do something drastic. The Chitauri seemed to have forgotten about him for the time being – those things had an even shorter attention span than he did – and he'd be damned if he wouldn't use that to his advantage.

Percy backed up towards the edge of the bridge he stood on until he hit the cement wall, and then he waited for his chance. After only a few seconds waiting he saw the perfect opportunity. He ran as fast as he could towards the wall on the other side and then used that as a sort of a springboard to jump even higher.

Just like he'd thought, the climax of his jump coincided with an alien hovercraft's journey over the bridge. All those hours spent with Annabeth seemed to finally be good for something, at least.

The son of Poseidon grabbed on and then hauled himself onto the hovercraft, much the hovercraft rider's chagrin. The Chitauri soldier tried its best to kick Percy off but to no avail, the demigod mercenary was there to stay. He pulled himself up and threw the alien off, almost laughing when he saw its morbid face twist into a mix of surprise and fear.

"I really should have thought this out more," Percy said to himself as he realized that he'd reached the point of no return in his ridiculous plan and had no idea how to fly the damn hovercraft. "Alright, new plan."

Percy started messing with what he thought were the controls in the way that only an ADHD kid can. He almost had a heart attack when he pushed something and the hovercraft fell a few feet in the air before he pushed something else and it stopped its plummeting. So on the bright side, he'd found out which button not to push.

"Screw it," Percy stated, deciding that since he wasn't dead yet he might as well push the Fates a bit more. He pushed his entire body weight onto the thing, steering it in the direction he wanted it to go. The hovercraft resisted at first but it gave in after a little more pushing, causing Percy to almost fall overboard at the sudden change. He had to turn it around due to the amount of time it took him to move it in the first place but when he managed that there was no problem in getting it to the right spot.

"Incoming!" he yelled at the two Avengers in the middle of the battle on that bridge. At that point there were Chitauri soldiers coming from both sides of the bridge, keeping them very busy. Captain America and Natasha both looked up from their fight and, upon noticing the mercenary coming at them full-speed, jumped off the bridge all the way onto the ground below (score one for the super-soldier serum and super-spy whatever) and took cover under Cap's shield.

The aliens realized nothing and were thus taken completely unaware when Percy jumped off the hovercraft and let it crash into the bridge with an explosion much larger than one might think by the look of the alien vehicle. In truth Percy had taken a page from one of his friends' book by pretending to leave or give up, taking all the explosives he had on him, of which there were surprisingly many, even to Percy himself, and filling the hovercraft with them.

Granted, that friend wasn't completely mentally healthy and he only did it with garbage trucks, but it's the same principle and it works every time, so why not try it?

Both the bridge and the Chitauri soldiers went up in flames and the aliens' shrieks of pain were enough to send a chill up Percy's spine as he himself plummeted to the ground way too fast. He was about to use his water powers to ensure a safe landing but was rudely interrupted when Iron Man, thinking that Percy was in danger, grabbed him mid-air and flew him to the ground.

"What the hell was that?" Stark questioned Percy after he put him down safely.

"That was me saving Captain America and the Black Widow in the most fun way I could think of," Percy answered honestly.

"You blew up a bridge!" the Captain said as he and Natasha came up to the other two Avengers.

"Eh, it's not my first and probably not the last," Percy retorted. "Besides, the aliens are ruining entire buildings!"

"He has a point," Natasha stated.

"See? Even she agrees and she doesn't even like me, or at least pretends not to like me. I know she's secretly in love with me," Percy whispered the last part to Iron Man but Natasha still heard it, if the glare she gave Percy was anything to go by.

"Right," Iron Man said, sounding fairly weirded out. The four probably would have kept up their awkward silence for a while but an explosion went off nearby and every one of them went on full alert. Iron Man took off immediately to go and blow stuff up while the other three had to settle for less extravagant measures.

"We really need to close that portal," Natasha stated, slightly out of breath.

"Our biggest guns couldn't even touch it," Cap answered.

"Well, maybe it isn't about guns," she said, gesturing to the Chitauri flying on their hovercrafts high above. "I think Perseus might have had the right idea without knowing it." Percy didn't know whether to take that as an insult or a compliment.

"You're gonna need a ride up there," Percy said as he slashed a Chitauri's stomach, causing the oddly colored innards to come splashing out. Natasha pointed at Iron Man who was back in the air, fighting the aliens.

"I've got a ride, I just need a lift. Stark, get down here," she requested of the billionaire through the comms. Iron Man blasted a couple of aliens and then flew away without even looking their way, leaving the three earth-bound heroes gaping.

"Wow, I knew he was a jerk but . . . maybe he didn't hear?" Percy trailed off. So Stark was out of the question, Hulk would definitely not respond and Thor, judging by the lighting flashing through the sky at random intervals, was very busy. That only left one person capable of getting Natasha to where she needed to go and that was the demigod mercenary trying to keep his powers under wraps from the government.

Percy sighed deeply. He'd already used his powers in front of a bunch of civilians so it'd probably get out in the open anyway when this all ended.

"I can get you up there," he told Natasha.

"How?" she asked. Percy gave himself only a moment to take a breath until he reached out into the air with his hand and gestured towards himself. A few gallons of water broke free of their plumbing inside a store and came flying to the demigod. Forcing himself to ignore the completely awestruck looks on his teammates' faces, he formed a board out of the water and let it hover just above the ground in front of Natasha.

"W-what is that?" Cap asked, sounding as shocked as he looked.

"Water," Percy answered shortly. "It's a liquid made up of hydrogen and oxygen and it, in turn, makes up around fifty to sixty five percent of the human body." The deflecting lecture came easy to him, it was just one of many that were stuck in his head after study sessions with Annabeth. Stupid Annabeth.

"That's not what he meant," Natasha said.

"I know," Percy acknowledged. "Now get on. We're in a small war here, if you hadn't noticed." She glared at him for a second or two but soon decided that she should probably listen to him. Apparently there really is a first time for everything.

She stepped carefully onto the watery board, looking wary as the water rippled around her leg. When she got both legs on and looked satisfyingly ready, Percy sent the board up in the air. He and Cap watched as Natasha got herself into position, the board shooting straight up at a Chitauri hovercraft.

The Black Widow jumped from the water board as soon as she possibly could and landed behind an alien. She then stabbed a pair of small knives into the alien's back, presumably at some of its nerve clusters and then used the alien itself to pilot the hovercraft. Percy cursed inwardly, he should have thought of that. Then he wouldn't have had to blow up a bridge again. Oh, well.

"When this is all over we need to have a serious talk," Captain America said to Percy, leaving no room for objection. Percy nodded, he knew this would happen.

"Sure, Cap. When this is over." Percy grinned. "Then I'll show you what I can really do." Cap held Percy's gaze for a moment longer, like he was trying to get into Percy's head with his eyes. Suddenly the Captain nodded, apparently happy with what he saw, and turned back to the battle at hand.

Percy felt pretty relieved when he walked away from Cap and into the battle, he had no idea how the Captain felt about Percy having powers and what he was going to say. He did, however, know how to use a sword, so use a sword he did. He parried a bayonet and stabbed the offending alien in the chest before turning and decapitating another.

The demigod kicked a Chitauri in the face, causing it to fall backwards into an alien just about to shoot him. Instead of moving away like a normal teammate might, the alien went ahead with the shot anyway, leaving the other alien to scream and then die with a hole in its chest. Percy shuddered, these things didn't care at all about each other. Well, whatever, he didn't care about them either. He got his sword inside the Chitauri's guard and twisted its gun out of its hands before he stabbed it in the throat.

Percy looked up and saw that the army had arrived, there were a bunch of Humvees with big guns on top and a lot of foot soldiers with machine guns. He also noticed Cap dispatch an alien before putting a hand to his ear like he was listening to something on his comm. He then nodded and said something and ran away like a man possessed, leaving Percy with all the other aliens in the area. Dick move, Rogers, dick move.

Although, the Captain might have something there. There weren't so many aliens left and the army was there now so Percy didn't really have to do so much. Why not just find a place where he could have some fun by himself? He'd never had a particularly good relationship with the US Army so it was probably a good idea to just get out of there before anyone recognized him.

Percy waved his hand and a small wave of water came flying onto the scene, crushing a few of the nearest aliens and giving Percy all the time he needed to get out of there. He ran for a few blocks until he heard an explosion that caused him to stop and stare. The explosion came from a bank and outside of it, lying on a smashed car, was Captain America. The Captain slowly got off the car but looked dazed so Percy decided to go and check on him.

"Hey, Cap," he called. "You okay?" Captain America shook his head and looked up.

"Yeah. We need to see if everyone that was in the bank is okay."

"They're fine, you saved them, apparently." Percy pointed to the bank where people streamed out. An old man and a couple of young children, presumably his grandkids, broke away from the herd and walked towards Percy and the Captain.

"Cap, is that really you?" the old man asked. Percy noticed that the man had a World War II veteran lapel on his jacket and Cap must have too because he stood up straight and traded salutes with the man. Cap then turned away and the old man and the kids walked in the other direction but Percy could just hear the conversation between them.

"Do you know him?" one of the kids asked.

"We _all_ know him."

Percy smiled, he'd almost forgotten how influential Cap had been all those years ago in World War II.

"Where to now?" Percy asked but before the Captain could give him any more orders a voice sounded in their comms.

" _There's a nuke heading for Manhattan! Does anyone copy?!"_ Nick Fury's voice sounded more urgent than Percy had ever heard.

"Where's Stark?" Percy asked.

" _I can't reach it in time!"_ the billionaire in question shouted. _"But I know where we should put it!"_ Percy had a good idea of what Stark was thinking about.

"Perseus," Captain America started. "Now's the time to see what you can really do." Percy looked at the Captain and upon seeing his serious expression knew that he didn't really have a choice. If Stark, the flying robot man, was preoccupied then the only one who could grab the missile was Thor.

That guy, incidentally, was the only one of them – aside from the less than talkative Hulk – who did not have a comm in his ear. So that only left Percy with his water powers which, thankfully, were in full power after the Hudson and East River's cooperation.

"All right," Percy sighed. "Time to get wet."

Percy ran until he found a motorcycle, which he then proceeded to steal and ride to the rivers. Instead of stopping and getting off like a normal person, Percy squeezed the front break and let himself get thrown off into the Hudson River. He went down to the bottom and pulled as much water as he could to himself, creating a huge whirlpool.

He waited and he waited until the right moment. He prayed, for the first time in years, to the gods of Olympus. He prayed to his father. _Dad, if you can hear me, please help me. I don't know if I can do this alone. Please._ Still he waited, the missile fast approaching. Just when he was about to give up hope of any kind of help, he could feel it. He felt warm, he felt powerful and he felt loved. He knew that this was his father's gift. His father's forgiveness for walking out on the gods. In that moment Percy knew that his father really cared.

And then he, along with millions of gallons of water, rose out of the rivers. The missile was just about to fly over him but he screamed and raised his arms and the water moved even faster. The polluted liquid reached the missile, the would-be doom of New York City, and pushed it upwards, immediately feeling the strain of his task.

Percy was inside the gargantuan bullet of water as it travelled towards the portal out of which aliens still streamed. He couldn't go down to the ground and still control the water, it was too much to control from such a distance. Percy realized just then that this might be it for him. This could – and in all likelihood would – be the end of Percy Jackson.

Strangely, he didn't resent the idea.

He'd done a lot in his life, more than any one person would know about. Ever since the age of twelve he'd been fighting, fighting for a cause, fighting for survival, fighting for money, always fighting. There would never be an end except one like this, and what better way to die than to do it while protecting the city he loved. _His_ city.

Down there somewhere, in the city that never slept, was his mother. He almost could have cried, if not for the water around him, when he thought of her. She was so amazing, so loving, so good. She always did everything she could for everyone and she was rewarded by the Fates slapping her around just as much as they did Percy. She was the best person Percy had ever met and he knew he'd never meet another one like her, because Sally Jackson was really one of a kind.

Her treatment was expensive but Percy paid it for her so she wouldn't have to worry. She wasn't able to work anymore so the only income she and Paul had was his job which he often had to take leaves from because of Sally's health. So it really was the least Percy could do, helping them out financially after all they'd done for him.

He had, long before, asked Leo and Calypso to take care of his estate if he were to die. Eighty percent of all he owned would go to his mom and stepfather, ten to Leo and Calypso themselves and ten percent to Camp Half-Blood. Simple as that.

With the knowledge that everyone would be fine, that his sacrifice would not be in vain, Percy used a large part of his water to push the Chitauri around the portal away to make some space for himself, and the nuclear missile, and then he went through the portal to the Chitauri homeworld.

The first thing that the demigod son of Poseidon noticed was the freaking armada on its way to earth. There must have been at least ninety huge ships in the black sky, just hanging still in the air. Percy, utilizing all of his remaining strength, pushed the missile away and watched it fly towards the Chitauri's main ship. Once the missile reached it, the ship imploded, causing the entire armada to burst into a supernova.

As far as last moments went, Percy was sure this was as good as they got.

Still encased in water, the world's only demigod mercenary slipped out of consciousness and started to float back towards the portal leading to earth.

 **X**

"Close it," Captain America said through his comm to the Black Widow. He could almost feel the hope drain out of his teammates spread out over New York as he uttered the words but Natasha, to her credit, didn't hesitate at all as she did as she was told. Immediately the tesseract's energy beam stopped and the portal started closing quickly.

Steve Rogers stood and looked up at the sky above New York, where minutes before a battle had raged. Just after Perseus had entered the portal with the missile all the Chitauri had died simultaneously, probably when their base was destroyed by a nuclear device. Perseus would be remembered, Steve would make sure of it. Too bad they didn't know anything about him, to find his next of kin and notify them. Maybe they could–

No way.

Just before the portal finished closing, a torrent of water, followed by a black clad man, fell out of the sky. He made it.

"Son of a gun," Steve muttered, a smile dancing on his lips. Perseus just kept falling.

"He's not slowing down," Thor announced, swinging his hammer and getting ready to fly up there to grab him.

But before anyone could react, the water stopped in mid-air and caught Perseus. The mercenary then proceeded to literally ride the wave down to where Steve and Thor were standing before tumbling off and landing none too gently on the ground and the water dropping down and landing on him.

Perseus laid there face down in silence for a second before coughing and turning himself around so he could sit up.

"That sucked," he stated. Steve and Thor walked to him just as Iron Man and Hulk landed on the ground by them.

"We won," Steve stated. Perseus looked at him, eyes slowly regaining their focus and smiled goofily.

"We did, didn't we?" He laughed. "I think we deserve a vacation now, wouldn't you say?"

"I agree with fish boy over there," Stark, who looked a little worse for wear, said after popping his mask open. "Let's just take a day, not come in tomorrow. Maybe we could have some shawarma, you ever had shawarma? I don't know what it is but I wanna try it."

"We're not done yet," Thor stated, looking up at Stark tower. Perseus and Stark sighed in tandem.

"And then shawarma after."

 **X**

Percy stood, sword in hand, among his fellow Avengers in Stark tower. The Norse god Loki was struggling to get up after, apparently, being beaten half to death by the Hulk.

"If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now," Loki said, looking at Stark. Percy twirled his sword as he took a step forward, a growl forming in his throat, but was stopped by Cap's hand on his shoulder.

"He's done," the Captain said. Percy looked back at Loki and capped his sword before putting the pen back in his pocket, ignoring the looks he got from his teammates. There would definitely be a few interrogations after this. He took another step forward and then swung his fist at Loki's face, savoring the _crack_ that sounded as the false god's nose and possibly cheekbone shattered and then the _thump_ when his unconscious body fell to the ground.

"Yeah," Percy said. "He's done."

 **X**

The past week had been grueling for Percy. Watching himself on TV, people judging him and his motives when they hadn't even met him after he'd tried so hard to stay anonymous left a bad taste in his mouth. There was even a Perseus clothing line! What the Hades was that about? And who told the people what his name was? His reputation was ruined!

Well, not exactly. He'd gotten more job offers in the weeks after the invasion that the months before that but still, how was he supposed to keep up his façade of 'I don't really care' when he was officially a savior of the planet?

And that wasn't even counting the reporters and journalists trying to interview him, the lawyers and district attorneys trying to get him convicted for something, the agencies trying to get him to reveal all his secrets, it was overwhelming. Percy was surprised, though, that SHIELD and the World Security Council hadn't come after him in any way other than a debriefing conducted by Fury himself, first with the other Avengers and then in private.

He suspected that Fury wanted to keep Percy, and the other Avengers, out of the spotlight as much as he could so they hadn't really been anywhere else than the Triskelion and Stark tower. Thankfully, that would be over in a few minutes and he could get back home, visit his mom, feed his Pegasus and, for the first time in years, talk to his father. He had made a promise after all.

Percy walked with his fellow Avengers and Loki into a blocked area. Thor was taking Loki and the tesseract home to Asgard. Loki was handcuffed and muzzled and looked pissed. The muzzle was a hilarious touch but, to Percy's regret, partly hid the large bruise still present on Loki's cheek.

Erik Selvig, Thor's scientist friend, had prepared a case of some sort with a handle on each side to put the tesseract in. Stark had arrived with the tesseract in an insulated briefcase and Banner moved it to Selvig's case. Thor then took one of the case's handles and walked a few steps away from his teammates.

He nodded to the other Avengers with the smallest of smiles on his face before he nudged Loki. The latter took one last look at the people who foiled his plan, glaring each of them in turn, and then reluctantly grabbed the other handle. Thor turned his handle and the two of them disappeared.

Percy walked up to the scientists of the group and shook both their hands. He then went to where Natasha and Barton stood and smiled at the group's only female. So far anyway.

"It's been fun, Natasha," he said. "I'll see you around." The Black Widow smiled.

"Maybe," she said, leaving it at that. Percy then turned away and walked to his motorcycle, ignoring the team's archer for the time being. He was still a little angry about the arrow through the arm thing.

Next to Percy's motorcycle was Cap's motorcycle, which said man was in the process of getting on. Percy's ride was a brand new, black and green beast. It had been specially ordered by Stark as per Percy's request since he couldn't get one himself in the lockdown he had been. Steve's motorcycle was an old Harley, pretty cool but didn't measure at all to the one being ridden by the demigod. Percy got on his own bike and started it, revving it and loving the sound it made.

"Up for a race, old man?" he asked the Captain. Steve just smiled and shook his head.

"I don't think our bikes have the same power," he stated. Percy laughed.

"Fair enough." Then Percy zoomed away, his bike's tires screeching at the rapid acceleration. He looked around as he rode through the city. The mess made had been picked up within twenty four hours and life was back to normal. Almost. There was a subtle difference to the people.

So many of them, kids and adults alike, wore some sort of Avengers merchandise. There were the clothes, costumes, toys, so much. And it was like this all over the country, the world even. Companies were making truckloads of money because of a near world decimating event. But Percy wasn't one to judge.

Because of that event, Percy Jackson was a hero again and that was something he wasn't going to take for granted.

 **A/N: And volume one of Marvel's Percy Jackson is finished. Thank you all for your continued support, you are amazing. I don't know when I'll start the second volume since I'm a lazy shit but it'll be before July starts. I think. I'll just aim at an update before this chapter goes out of my file manager. That's ninety days, which is, in case you didn't know, three months or so.**

 **Next up is Percy's solo film so tell me what you want to see, reviews and PM's both get equal consideration.**

 **In case you were wondering, I made Percy do the missile thing because I wanted a way to show the entire world that he had powers and not just some people talking to gossip mags and saying that they saw him. No more hiding for Perseus.**

 **Constructive criticism is always appreciated but being needlessly rude isn't. If you just hate on me and my story I'll elect to ignore what you have to say and, most likely, laugh at you. Nothing personal, I'm just an asshole.**

 **Follow, favorite, review. You are all great, thank you.**

' **Till next time,**

 **-Manimal**


	8. The Highest Bidder

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan and Marvel, respectively, own the things I'm writing about. I own nothing except my own dignity. So, not much at all.**

 **A/N: Hey, guys! I'm back! I'm proud to announce that volume two of Marvel's Percy Jackson is officially underway. I hope you like Percy's solo adventure (although he won't be going it alone the entire time).**

 **Marvel's Percy Jackson**

 **Volume Two – Heroes and Villains and Everything in Between**

 **Chapter One – The Highest Bidder**

Percy awoke to his phone ringing. It wasn't a remotely pleasant ringtone, but a mix of alarm bells and music even worse than the one in the elevator up to Olympus, specially mixed by one of the two most annoying people in the world to be able to wake him up in the morning, so he knew right away who was calling. Well, not really who it was, but who it could be. A client.

He sat up quickly and threw off the covers, jumping to the nightstand and picking the phone up. He waited a couple of rings before answering in a cold, professional, and most of all, not sleepy voice,

"Perseus." Then he waited for the person on the other line to respond. He didn't have to wait long until an older man's voice sounded in the speaker.

"Mr. Perseus, my name is Archibald Bates." Percy's mouth dropped open. He could not believe his luck. What were the odds that this particular man would decide to call him? "I require your services." The man was courteous but spoke quickly, rushing the words out of his mouth, almost as if he were panicked or scared.

"For what purposes would that be?" Percy questioned the man, trying to contain his own excitement.

"Someone is trying to kill me, I need protection." Percy pondered this for a moment. He usually preferred some action and he certainly wasn't a bodyguard, but he did make some exceptions sometimes and this could be an easy way in. Time to see if the guy was for real.

"Since you have this number, I'm assuming you know what it takes to gather my interest." The guy didn't even hesitate.

"I'll pay you a million dollars in advance and then another million when the job is finished."

"Well, Mr. Bates," he said into the phone, grinning to himself. "I am certainly interested. Where would you like to meet?"

Hours later Percy walked into a tall office building owned by the company whose board Mr. Bates was on, wondering why there were so many people still at work when it was after dinner. Didn't these people ever go home? There was a huge water fountain in the middle of the floor and a lot of plants spread out all over the place. It was kind of nice but also pretty weird.

He'd hardly stepped through the door when all the lights went out. Only a couple of seconds after that the sounds of guns being fired were heard clearly and people started screaming.

Percy immediately went on high-alert and jumped behind a flower pot. True, that's not the best hiding place, nor the manliest, but it really was a huge plant. Probably an inside tree or something, if that sort of thing existed.

He could hear that the people were being commanded to move by some unseen assailants who probably had night vision goggles. After all, cutting the power seemed a little redundant if they themselves couldn't see, Percy mused.

The company that owned the building was a technological firm, what would these guys even be there for? Maybe the firm was on the verge of a breakthrough or something. Maybe these were the guys that Percy was going to be hired to protect Mr. Bates from. Wouldn't they do that quietly, though? Like, just a single person or, at most, a small group inside his office? Or maybe . . .

Maybe this was just a test. Maybe these were mercenaries like him, except these were hired to attack - or pretend to attack - the firm, while Percy was supposed to protect it and if he managed that then he'd get the job. But that was such a dick move, to just assume that he'd give the guy a freebie like that. He probably would, of course, but still.

What kind of a man would even waste money on mercs to test another merc and then pay that guy copious amounts of money too? That's so stupid. Also, that showed a serious distrust in Percy's skills, when he'd proven himself again and again. He'd saved the world on live television, for crying out loud!

So, taking that into account, he wouldn't do it for free. He'd do it, but then he'd charge even more than the two million the guy had offered. That'd show him. The only way to be able to do that, though, was by seriously kicking the other guys' asses, the other guys most likely being a group of highly trained mercenaries.

So how to beat them while blind?

Wait, was that running water? Oh, right. Huge water fountain. Duh. Hello, Percy.

Because of the fountain there was a high level of humidity in the air and if he just focused enough . . . yes, there it was. He could sense the men's movements and smiled as their biggest advantage became moot. There was an even dozen of men in the room and Percy knew that it wouldn't be easy - the advantage of numbers very often wins out in the end - so he'd just use his own advantage: superpowers.

When none of the men were watching, a gallon of water rose from the fountain. The water split into two parts and covered the heads of two of the guys standing guard or something while their colleagues herded the people up to a wall.

They both tried to yell but it's a fairly hard thing to do when your mouth is filled with water. Being a professional, of course, Percy didn't let a drop of it get into the men's lungs and just waited until they fainted of lack of oxygen, no permanent damage done.

When their consciousness slipped from them the water receded from around their heads and surrounded their torso instead, dragging them as silently as possible behind another huge plant, where one was stacked on top of the other. The blobs of water then left on their next mission.

They went behind two other guys and prepared to do the same to them as they did their fellow mercs. Suddenly, one of the mercs turned around and Percy was forced to drop the water to the floor, so as to avoid suspicion. The guy obviously saw or heard something, though, because he gave a less than intelligent "Huh?!" and then frantically looked around. His pals looked at him in confusion before he stopped and pretended that nothing had happened.

Percy was so absorbed into his watching of the awkward mercenary that he didn't notice as one of the others turned and saw a floating ball of water. That one had a much louder voice than Percy could have imagined and his shouted "What the hell?!" was definitely heard by at least everyone on the lowest two floors of the building.

The mercs all turned to him, and upon seeing the physics-defying water ball, raised their weapons. The blob of water shifted into the form of a small person and raised its arms in an obvious gesture of surrender, but still every one of the guys shot at it. Percy almost winced in sympathy until he remembered that the water person wasn't a real person. Then he cursed silently, now he'd have to do this the hard way.

Of course he could just use a lot of the water in the fountain to do what he had been doing to all of the guys at the same time, but where was the fun in that?

He crept, as silently as humanly - or perhaps demigodly - possible, behind one of the men. Also, what's up with that? Where were the women? Were these guys so sexist that they couldn't let a women join them? Percy knew for a fact that women could be every bit as dangerous as men, in fact, they could be even more so. Well, it didn't really matter at that point in time, so he let it go.

The demigod grabbed the guy in a choke hold and after only seconds of pathetic flailing he was out cold. Percy dragged him to the place where he'd deposited the other two and put the guy on top of them. This was going to be a great tower.

Percy quickly took out three other guys in the same way and put them all in the same place. He'd knocked out half of the men and the ones left standing were getting more and more nervous since they kept getting fewer and fewer.

The human tower Percy had been building suddenly collapsed and made a bit too much of a noise for Percy's taste, as the others heard it and started moving towards the source. He sighed, this had been getting boring anyway.

Percy ran away, and because of the speed he'd gathered on the way, managed to run a few feet up the wall. When he reached the point he knew to be the highest he'd get, he pushed his feet into the wall as hard as he could and jumped in a backflip, sailing over the mercenaries who had reached the fallen tower of unconscious men.

He landed almost soundlessly, something he'd trained _so hard_ to do, and decided to just let the guys out of their misery. He lifted his arms high above his head and the water in the fountain followed his movements, rising into the air. He then thrust his arms forward and the water obeyed, rushing in the direction he'd willed it to go. The six remaining men got a very painful reminder of what water could do.

When they were incapacitated Percy let the water return to the fountain. Almost instantly the lights went back on and an old man, whom Percy immediately recognized as Archibald Bates, walked into the room, followed by five extremely large men.

"Mr. Perseus," the man greeted. Percy stood tall and narrowed his eyes at the shorter and much older man.

"Mr. Bates." Percy's wolf-stare did what it was supposed to do, as Bates and his bodyguards all stepped back. "I didn't agree to this." The old man recovered enough to give his answer.

"I simply needed to gauge your skills," he said, looking slightly apologetic as well as intimidated.

"Since you knew how to contact me, I assume you've heard of my exploits, not to mention seen on TV what I can do when I'm annoyed enough," Percy stated, enjoying how the atmosphere charged even more with every word he spoke. He was in charge. A few years back he would have hated that but now, now he knew how strong his words could be.

"I apologize," Bates said. "But one cannot be too careful when their life is in danger."

"When you drive away your bodyguard, I'd say you've gone too far." Percy turned and started to walk away.

"Mr. Perseus!" Archibald Bates called after him. "Mr. Perseus, please! Please, I-I'll pay you double!" Percy stopped, a full-blown grin spreading on his face. This was going to be way too easy. He wiped his face clean and turned around.

"Five million total, three of them paid now," he demanded. When Bates only looked relieved Percy wondered if he should have asked for more money.

"Done," the old man agreed. "Please, follow me. Gentlemen, clean this up." He gestured towards the wet, unconscious mercs on the ground and the five human mountains went to work. Percy and Archibald Bates walked into the elevator and the old man pushed the button for the top floor.

The mood in the elevator was pretty awkward, but Percy imagined it was more so for Mr. Bates than for him. When the tense ride up ended, Mr. Bates stepped out and gestured for Percy to follow. They walked past a few huge offices until they came to a corner office which was even bigger than the ones Percy had seen on the way there. Obviously Mr. Bates had some things going right in his life.

"Mr. Perseus, please sit down," Bates said, sitting down behind a desk. Percy walked to the chair in front of the desk and sat down. He stared at Archibald Bates until the latter got uncomfortable and looked away. "So, uh, there is the matter of the money." The old man sounded more in his own league when discussing finances.

"Yes, there is," Percy said. "We agreed on three million paid now. I assume there will be no problem in doing so."

"Yes, yes, of course. How would you like to be paid?" Bates asked, opening a laptop and quickly typing a few commands. Percy slipped a hand into his pocket and pulled out a note. He slid the piece of paper across the desk where it was picked up by Bates.

"Transfer it into this bank account and then we're in business," Percy told him. The man nodded and did as he was told.

"It's done," he said. "You'll protect me now?" Percy took out his phone and went into the relevant app. Once there he saw that the man had indeed transferred three million dollars into his bank account. This could quite possibly be his best mission yet. Percy looked at the old man and smiled.

"That I will do, Mr. Bates." The man sighed in relief.

"Good, good." He opened a drawer and got a file which he handed to Percy. "I have recently noticed some people following me and I suspect that they have nothing good planned."

Percy opened the file and looked at the pictures. They all had Mr. Bates walking somewhere and there were a few suspicious people in each one. Well, suspicious to people who didn't know who they were and Percy happened to know that they were SHIELD agents assigned to tail the man.

But there was also something Percy couldn't quite put his finger on. He looked at every picture again and again, his instincts screaming at him that there was something wrong. Then he realized it. In every single picture there was a man in the background. It was never the same man but they all stood out among the crowd for some reason and they all had the same annoying smile on their face. Wait, it was only one man, wasn't it?

Percy closed his eyes and sighed heavily. He did not want to fight him.

"Mr. Bates, you've got a big problem," he said. Mr. Bates looked at Percy like all his worst fears had been confirmed.

"How do you mean?" he asked cautiously. Percy looked him straight in the eyes, making sure there was no way he could understate the danger.

"There is someone trying to kill you," Percy informed him. "His name is Deadpool."

 **A/N: And this is where I end it. Hope you liked this and I hope you'll keep on reading because . . . next chapter will include Deadpool!** **Deadpool has always been one of my favorites. In fact, the first comic I ever read was a Deadpool comic. I really hope I'll manage to do him justice. Talking of justice, if anyone of you guys caught the Young Justice reference then kudos to you.**

 **Please follow, favorite, review. You can do all those things or just one of them, perhaps even none of them if you don't feel like it. But I'd really appreciate it if you took the time to let me know how you feel about this. If you guys feel there's something wrong then I can't fix it unless you tell me what it is.**

' **Till next time,**

 **Manimal**


	9. Deadpool and a Demigod

**Disclaimer: I own neither Percy Jackson nor the Avengers.**

 **A/N: Guys, did you know that the necromancer from the Deadpool comics (y'know, the dude who raised all the American presidents from the dead and then they tried to blow up the United States) first discovered his magical abilities when he raised his hamster from the dead? If you've read the 'Dead Presidents' story arc from Deadpool then you more than likely knew it, but you're probably wondering why I'm talking about this. Well, the necromancer's hamster was named Manimal. Just like me! That's a weird coincidence and I definitely got a laugh out of it.**

 **Anyway, on to the chapter.**

 **Marvel's Percy Jackson**

 **Volume Two - Heroes and Villains and Everything in Between**

 **Chapter Two - Deadpool and a Demigod**

"Deadpool?" Mr. Bates asked incredulously. "He's after me?" Percy nodded.

"He is,"

"Why?" Percy shrugged.

"Because someone paid him to," he said. "That's pretty much how mercenaries work, you know."

"But why would someone want me dead?" Bates asked, turning around and looking out the window. He totally looked like the sad grandpa in some movie that everyone felt sorry for but Percy didn't let that fool him, he knew what the man was capable of.

"Because someone doesn't like you. Because you offended someone. Because someone wants your status in the company. Because your kids want your inheritance now. There are literally countless reasons for why people want other people dead, and that sort of pettiness is what separates us from animals."

"What should I do?" Mr. Bates questioned. Percy sighed.

"Call every security guard you have ever met, hire a bunch of other people to protect you, lock yourself in the safest place you know of, and most important, keep me close."

"Okay, okay. I can do that." The old man picked up his phone and called a bunch of numbers but Percy mostly zoned out while he was talking, busy thinking on how he might avoid fighting Deadpool. The man was incredibly annoying and completely psychotic but he was also one of the best fighters in the world and that might pose a problem for Percy.

"You done?" Percy asked as Mr. Bates put the phone down. The old man nodded quickly and practically ran to the door with Percy following closely behind. They walked to the end of the hallway and stopped in front of a dead end but before Percy could ask Mr. Bates about it the old man put his hand on the right side of the wall. A beep sounded and a hidden door opened, revealing an elevator.

They entered and Mr. Bates pressed a button for the thirty-first floor, which was a bit strange since the building was only supposed to have thirty floors, but hey, who was Percy to judge? His paternal family had their entire city five hundred floors higher than the Empire State Building's highest point was supposed to be.

The elevator arrived at its destination and the two men stepped out into a huge safe room - although it was technically a safe floor since it was the entirety of the thirty first floor - which was completely plated with thick metal.

There was a large bathroom, two bedrooms with very comfortable looking beds, an entire room filled with clothes and a fully stocked kitchen with enough food to last at least a month. Then there was a large sofa and a coffee table facing the place where a TV should definitely be but there wasn't one. Damn these impenetrable safe rooms and their lack of connection to the outside world.

"Impressive," Percy admitted as he inspected the hidden part of the well-known building.

"Thank you," Mr. Bates said. "I had it designed secretly when the building was being built."

"I don't know if it will be enough but it's impressive nonetheless." Percy strolled into one of the bedrooms and jumped onto the bed. "Let me know if something happens," he called to the old man. Mr. Bates didn't seem to get that Percy was going to chill until something fun happened and walked into the room after him.

"But what should I do know?" he asked. Percy closed his eyes and sighed, annoyed at the man.

"You do you, Mr. Bates, I don't care."

"And if Deadpool shows up?"

"That would qualify as something happening and I told you to let me know when something happened."

"Couldn't it be too late by then?" Percy's eyes opened and he sighed again.

"Fine," he said and jumped up from the bed. "If you're going to make me wait out here with you I'm going to need something to eat. Make me a cheeseburger, will you?" Percy walked out and flopped down on the sofa.

"Make you a cheeseburger?" Mr. Bates asked haughtily. Percy raised his head over the back of the sofa and looked the old man straight in the eye.

"How much do you value life, Mr. Bates?" he asked. "Because if I'm not getting either sleep or a cheeseburger I can assure you there won't be much of yours to go around." Without hesitation Mr. Bates turned on his heel and marched to the kitchen. Percy laid back down and relaxed as the smell of cheese and meat wafted over him.

Quicker than he would have thought, Mr. Bates was standing over him with a plate and on it a very well made cheeseburger. Percy took the plate and laid it on the coffee table.

"Thank you for that, Mr. Bates," he said. "Also, can you get me a Coke?"

"Sure."

"Thank you. Oh, any chance you can make that a blue Coke?" Mr. Bates's look of confusion was all the answer he needed. "No worries, forget about that, normal Coke is fine." After receiving a can of Coke, Percy set to eating his burger. Despite looking pretty great, it wasn't all that good.

Note to Percy: Don't make the dude with private chefs cook for you. He sucks at it.

So Percy just drank the Coke and chilled out on the sofa while he waited for Deadpool to make his move. He had no doubts that Deadpool would somehow manage to get in there so he had to be ready to face him. If the old man had followed Percy's instructions then the building was crawling with security and Deadpool would have to get creative, and if anything, Wade Wilson was definitely creative.

Archibald Bates paced around the room, exuding nervousness and anxiety, while Percy lay on the couch with his legs crossed and eyes drooping. The atmosphere in the gigantic safe room was tense, to say the least, and remained that way for an hour, until the ceiling exploded.

Percy jumped up from the couch and at the same time water was ripped from both the toilet and the sinks in the bathroom and the kitchen, forming a protective dome over both Percy and Mr. Bates. When the thick concrete and steel stopped falling Percy let the water subside and immediately noticed the shadowy figure standing on the edge of the hole in the roof.

"Deadpool," Percy growled as he stood up and pulled his pen out of his pocket. The man jumped down and landed easily on the ground below. He stood up and Percy could see his old 'friend' in his red and black spandex suit.

"Oww, you remember me," Deadpool cooed. "How sweet of you Percy-boo."

"You know me, Wade," Percy said. "I'm all about sweetness. Now get out of here, I don't want to fight you." Deadpool stalked forward, pulling both of his katanas out of their sheaths on his back.

"Because you know you'll lose?" he asked.

"Because I know I'll win," Percy answered. Deadpool stood upright with his chest puffed out.

"Yeah? Well, I'm gonna win too!" Percy sighed.

"Give it your best shot." Deadpool charged at Percy, waving his swords wildly, and Percy popped the cap off of his pen, revealing his sword.

"It's so cool when you do that!" Deadpool exclaimed. "Like magic!" The two of them met and Deadpool swung one of his sword's at Percy, forcing him to use his own sword to block, while he threw his other one at Mr. Bates.

"Damn it," Percy muttered. He jumped back, pulled out a gun with his free hand and fired it in the direction of Mr. Bates. The old man's face expressed pure terror as a shining katana and a bullet raced towards him. At the last possible moment the bullet hit the sword's blade and redirected it so it lodged in the metal wall inches from Mr. Bates's head.

"Dude, why'd you do that?" Deadpool asked. "That would've been an awesome kill!"

"I know, but I'm getting paid a lot of money to stop you from killing him," Percy said.

"And I'm getting paid a lot of money to do that! What a coincidence!"

"While we're on the subject, who's paying you?"

"Oh, it's . . . wait a minute, you know I can't tell you that." Deadpool pointed accusingly at Percy. "You almost had me tell you the entire thing. I was almost a monologuing villain, except I'm just a mercenary. You clever you." Percy shrugged.

"Can't blame a guy for trying." Then he pointed his gun at Deadpool and fired multiple times. Deadpool exclaimed in shock as his body was punctured by the bullets and he fell to the floor. He hardly spent a moment on the ground and jumped up faster than possible for normal people, holding his one remaining sword in a ready position.

"That really hurt, man. But don't worry, I understand and I can forgive you for this," Deadpool started. "You're the main protagonist in this story so I have to take more damage than you, especially since I can heal."

"What?" Percy said, feeling confused. Deadpool just nodded slowly as if he were thinking to himself.

"I mean, the main reason I'm here is because of the people reviewing this thing."

"You're even more insane than last time," Percy stated.

"Why, thank you," Deadpool said, tipping his head. Then he twirled his katana and ran at Percy. "I know I'm supposed to lose this fight but this writer guy is an idiot and he might accidentally make me win."

Percy holstered his gun and waved his hand in the other mercenary's direction. A spear formed from the water leaking endlessly from the destroyed taps in the safe room and shot at Deadpool, going clean through his abdomen. Deadpool yelped but kept running as his body stitched itself back together.

"It's almost like you're trying to kill me!" Deadpool shouted.

"Don't be an idiot, Wade," Percy retorted. "I know I can't kill you, but that doesn't mean I can't hurt you."

"Oh, how you know me," Deadpool sighed dreamily and slashed his sword at Percy's head. Percy parried and answered with a stab at Deadpool's abdomen. "But seriously, where did you get those water powers, you didn't have them last time?" Deadpool asked as he dodged and jumped into the air, sailing over his opponent, and then giving a backhanded slash that Percy managed to block by twisting his upper body more than he thought he could.

Deadpool landed and kept going in the same direction, away from Percy and towards Mr. Bates, who still sat on the floor like an idiot, staring at the sword in the wall. Deadpool reached the old man before Percy and ripped his sword out of the wall. Percy was just behind him and jumped up, bringing his sword down in a deadly downward arc.

The annoyingly talented Deadpool turned around with his two katanas crossed and blocked Percy's attack. The demigod landed on the ground and immediately crouched down and kicked Deadpool's legs out from under him. The red-clad merc fell down and landed on his back. Percy stood up and tried to attack the lying man but received a kick to the abdomen and stumbled backwards.

Deadpool jumped up and ran at Percy but stopped halfway to him. "Wait a minute," he said. "I don't have to fight you, I'm supposed to kill the old guy!" He then turned to Mr. Bates, brandishing his katanas, suddenly ignoring Percy.

The son of Poseidon regained his balance and ran at Deadpool. "Wade!" he yelled. "Look at me or I'll stab you in the back!" Deadpool half turned around, looking slightly annoyed.

"Will you just wait one second and let me kill this guy?" he asked.

"No!" Percy exclaimed. "Why would I do that?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Deadpool said. "That would be too out of character, even for this unprofessional writer."

"What are you even talking about?" Percy asked, incredulous. Deadpool just shrugged.

"Anyway," Deadpool pulled out a gun and unloaded from it at Mr. Bates, but Percy created a small shield of water to catch the bullets. Deadpool turned around to face Percy and jumped up and down like a petulant child. "Stop it with the water powers! It's not fair!" he shouted.

"Of course it's fair, these are my powers and I can use them however I want." Percy then formed a gun out of the water and fired the bullets back at Deadpool. The bullets pierced his back and he stumbled forward where Percy greeted him with a sword thrust through the stomach.

Deadpool coughed and gurgled on his own blood, a chilling sound that Percy knew he'd never get used to, no matter how many times he heard it. Percy ripped his sword out of Deadpool's body, spraying blood all over the place, even his own body and face.

The demigod kicked his opponent down and walked towards the man he was assigned to protect, capping and then pocketing the sudden writing utensil. Mr. Bates was still sitting on the floor, from where had been watching the fight. He looked at Percy and the demigod mercenary could see, clear as day, the fear in the old man's eyes, but didn't have time to coddle the man.

"Get up," he said harshly. The old man didn't move. "Now!" When he still didn't seem to be going to move in the next four years, Percy bent down and grabbed Mr. Bates's arm, pulling him up. He stumbled but Percy kept him steady and walked him to the elevator. Percy pushed the button and waited for the elevator doors to open. "Aren't you the only one who can use this elevator?" Percy asked.

"I am, yes," Mr. Bates answered.

"Then why the fuck is it taking so long?!" the demigod shouted at the much older and much more frightened man.

"I-I don't know," Mr. Bates stammered. "It's supposed to stay up here."

"I can answer that," called a voice from behind the two men, startling Mr. Bates and causing Percy to sigh in frustration and mutter a nasty Greek curse. "I ruined the elevator. I got some good blueprints from a guy who used to work here. Amazing what a little extortion will do. Did you know that he cheated on his wife with all three of her sisters and, get this, his own daughter? And they call me disgusting."

Percy turned around to face Deadpool, who had healed completely from all of the bullet wounds and the hole in his stomach, and ran at him. Percy drew back his fist and smashed it into Deadpool's jaw, which promptly gave a resounding _crack._ Deadpool grunted and attacked.

Percy somersaulted backwards to avoid being slashed by the katana and threw a knife mid-air at his adversary. The blade lodged in the man's shoulder but he barely faltered. Percy landed on the ground and uncapped his pen. Riptide sprang out. Deadpool set his jaw before he pulled the knife out of his shoulder and threw it at Percy's head, but the demigod just moved slightly to the side and it flew right past him.

Deadpool charged at Percy with both of his swords out. Percy blocked one with Riptide but had to jump away to dodge the other one. Deadpool readied himself for another charge, with both his katanas held up, shining with the sun's reflection, and a horrible battle scream emanating from his throat, but before he could move, a piece of thick concrete from the roof broke off and landed on his head.

He almost fell down but managed to catch himself and remain upright. Percy, however, wasted no time and ran towards Deadpool. The confused man raised his swords in a block but, in his state of bordering on unconsciousness, only managed to keep the bronze sword from impaling him and teetered back like that one girl who always drinks too much at parties and is dancing alone before anyone else can even finish their second drink.

Percy's foot met Deadpool's chest causing the red-clad mercenary to fall back and land on his butt. Percy walked to him and kicked his head before bending down and running his sword through Deadpool's chest. Deadpool went limp and dropped his swords. Percy put his leg on the man's shoulder and pulled his sword out, capped it and then took out a gun, as Deadpool's body hit the ground. He sighed.

"I told you that I didn't want to fight you, Wade," he said. Then he pulled the trigger three times and Deadpool's brains spread out over the floor.

Percy pulled out his phone and called a number only a few people had. After only a few seconds of ringing a voice was heard on the other line.

"Who are you calling?" Mr. Bates asked. Percy ignored him.

"I need extraction right now, the package is safe for the moment but Deadpool won't stay down for long.

" _Deadpool?"_

"Yes, Deadpool is here right now."

" _He's fighting you for the package?"_

"Not at the moment. Bullet through the head, it'll keep him out for a little while but not long. Just send someone to get us. On the roof would be nice."

" _I'll send our best."_

"Awesome. See you in a bit."

"What was that about?" the old man questioned Percy.

"You'll find out in a minute, be patient."

"But -" Mr. Bates was cut off by Percy making a large amount of water move and grab him, hoisting the old man up through the hole in the ceiling and and dropping him on the roof. He then formed a water board for himself and also floated up through the hole.

The demigod walked out to the edge of the building and closed his eyes, breathing deeply. One of the downsides to armored safe rooms was the fact that they were as stuffy as Hades. The place, not the god. That would be a weird analogy.

The sound of a quinjet approaching reached Percy's ears and he stepped back from the edge to grab hold of the old man he was being paid to protect. The quinjet reached the roof and the hatch opened to reveal a well-built man with a large gun. Percy walked the open-mouthed Mr. Bates into the quinjet and sat him down on a bench. The old man was too confused and surprised to say anything to the unexpected turn of events.

"Brock Rumlow," Percy started. "Fury said he'd send his best, but I see that they were all busy." The man chuckled and punched Percy in the shoulder.

"Shut up, Perseus. We can't all be Captain America," Rumlow stated.

"That is true," Percy admitted, smiling at the leader of SHIELD's STRIKE team 1.

"So, how are things?" Rumlow asked. Percy shrugged.

"Oh, you know, business is booming but most of the people are idiots who think I'm a superhero, so that's annoying. But once in a while a guy like that," Percy gestured to Mr. Bates. "Turns up and gives me an offer I can't refuse."

"Lucky bastard," Rumlow grumbled. "I lead the STRIKE team in all sorts of dangerous missions and still I'm on government salary." Percy laughed.

"You'd make it big in the merc business, Rumlow," he stated. "I've told you so often enough."

The rest of the journey was spent with Percy and Rumlow in casual conversation and Archibald Bates maintaining his deer-in-headlights look he'd adopted when the quinjet first arrived. They landed in the Triskelion and were greeted by none other than the director of SHIELD himself, Nick Fury.

"Good morning, gentlemen," he greeted. "And you, Mr. Bates. Welcome to SHIELD."

"Wh-why am I here?" he stuttered, speaking for the first time since Percy deposited him on the roof of his building.

"Well, Archibald," Fury started. "For starters, your company deals largely in illegal transactions with the governments of nations who don't have America's - or the world's for that matter - best interests at heart. Then there's the slave labor and the child labor you speak so proudly of in your private conversations with select members of your board."

"How would you know this?" Bates asked, sounding scared. Fury walked closer to the old man, until they were almost nose-to-nose, and stated,

"I know so much more than you could possibly imagine, Archibald Bates." He looked up, at some of the agents he'd brought with him to the hangar. "Take him away." The agents hurried to do as the director ordered and walked the old man away, all the while trying to force him into handcuffs, making for quite a display.

Fury then looked to Percy and Rumlow. "Agent Rumlow, you're dismissed." The agent nodded, gave a "yes, sir" and walked away, leaving Percy and the director alone. "You've done well, Perseus," Fury told him. "Your money will be in your account momentarily."

"Thank you, director," Percy said with a small smile. "As always, it's been a pleasure doing business with you."

 **A/N: I know it's been way too long since my last update but I only got like a day and a half for a summer vacation before I started working and I'm doing that from 8 AM to 4 PM and then the European football competition started and I've been watching every game I can and my country is playing fantastic football (much to everyone's surprise) and also I'm lazy as fuck. I won't apologize for any that.**

 **Follow, favorite, review. We only need eight reviews to make it an even 200, so let's do it guys!**

' **Till next time,**

 **-Manimal**


	10. A Divine Favor

**Disclaimer: I own neither Percy Jackson nor the Avengers.**

 **Marvel's Percy Jackson**

 **Volume Two – Heroes and Villains and Everything in Between**

 **Chapter Three – A Divine Favor**

Percy snuck inside the abandoned – or supposed to be abandoned, anyway – warehouse and found himself a hiding place up in the rafters as he waited for the mortals to arrive. Mortals. They were always causing trouble, and usually Percy wouldn't mind it. It just meant a payday for him, but this … this was a whole different territory of trouble.

Only a few hours before he'd been very relaxed in his apartment, watching some stupid TV show and using Blackjack as a footstool. The pegasus didn't really care, though, as he was too busy inhaling donuts by the dozen.

But then, _they_ had to go and ruin his day. They always ruined his days. Whether they were actually there or just a memory or even a freaking figment of Percy's imagination, the gods of Olympus always managed to sour his mood.

First, Hermes had to appear out of thin air right in front of his TV, blocking out the picture and scaring Blackjack into jumping up, causing Percy to fall off the sofa and down on the floor.

Second, the god of messengers and thieves and who even knew how many other things, had a favor to ask of Percy. Not a job, mind you, a favor. Because Percy was all about charity, wasn't he? That saving everyone stunt in front of all the world's cameras really had damaged his reputation.

The Olympians even had the gall to blame Percy for the fact that the job was necessary in the first place. So this idiot mortal had just seen Percy use his powers on TV, become convinced of the existence of gods and demigods, and then proceeded to gather many years' worth of evidence in only a few months? No, it wasn't even a little bit plausible.

The more likely explanation was that the gods' promiscuity had finally caught up to them. A single parent deciding that enough was enough, more than likely fed up with all the trouble following them around after one night of fun, probably deep into debt and all sorts of shit.

Just one phone call to the right conspiracy theorist or open-minded historian and money wouldn't have to be a problem for much longer. The gods had, in all likelihood, accidentally revealed themselves, and this whole mission was just Zeus looking for someone to blame, as per usual.

Which is exactly what Percy told Hermes and also exactly what caused the king of the gods to teleport him into the throne room where said god spent over three minutes just glaring at Percy, looking like he was trying to will him into a puddle on the floor without consciously using his vast powers.

So there he'd stood, in the middle of the Olympian gods' throne room, wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants, and glared right back. He, of course, didn't expect Zeus to liquidate or anything but it was still satisfying to see the surprise flitting in the king's eyes at the slightest hint of defiance.

"You, Perseus Jackson, have been given a task to complete on behalf of the gods of Olympus," Zeus rumbled. "Why have you not accepted?"

"I don't really see why I should. Lord Zeus." He added the man's title only as an afterthought.

"You, brat, listen up," Ares started, pointing a thick finger at Percy. "We're telling you to get off your ass and do what you're supposed to, that can't be hard to understand."

"Harder than beating you in a fight," Percy shot at the war god without even thinking about what he was saying, causing most of the gods' jaws to drop. The other gods spat out a shocked laugh that, in many cases, sounded more like a weird cough, and Ares himself probably hadn't even processed the insult when he was up on his feet, armor fully formed around him and a huge spear in his hand. The atmosphere was electric and it wasn't just because of Zeus.

"Sit down, Ares," Poseidon commanded, his own fingers dancing around the shaft of his trident. Silence reigned in the throne room until the god of war grunted unhappily and plopped back down in his throne, his fiery eyes narrowed to slits and glaring right at Percy who had to try his hardest not to let his rising anger get the best of him. That was Ares's game, that was his power, and Percy would not be manipulated.

"Listen to me, demigod," Zeus said, his tone of voice leaving no room for objections. "This is a quest you will undertake, willingly or not."

"What's in it for me?" Percy asked, not willing to give in without a little fight. The gods all regarded him intently for a few moments until Hades, whom Percy had not noticed until then, spoke in his quiet but authoritative voice,

"I have some information you might consider valuable," the god of the underworld started. "A man has escaped from my domain, even after Thanatos deposited him in his rightful place." Percy was confused, someone escaped Death? Like, the literal Death? And why would Percy even care about that? Was it just another quest he would be sent on after completing this one? Unless it was someone he cared about, someone like . . . no, stop. He didn't want to get his hopes up. Never again.

"One million dollars and two thousand Drachmas." Was Percy's offer. The only one he would give. "Dollars paid into my bank account and Drachmas in a case in my house. Tonight. Then, when the mission is finished, you tell me what information you have." To his surprise, the gods actually accepted after a fair bit of squabbling and murmuring and grumbling.

"You have yourself a deal, Perseus," Poseidon said, smiling slightly as he looked down at his son.

"Good." Percy nodded. "Now tell me everything I need to know."

And that's why Percy was hiding in the abandoned warehouse. Because of Dr. Declan Myers, a historian who looked older than some of the artifacts he studied and specialized in from the mythological world, and some other guy, Dr. Myers's assistant.

The good - or not so good - doctor stood, holding a briefcase that presumably held all of his research and possible witness testimonies, rocking from side to side out of nervousness. That case was Percy's target – anything else was either a bonus or collateral damage.

He really hoped there wouldn't be any collateral damage.

For a few minutes the three men waited, Percy well hidden and the other two standing out in the open. The assistant kept trying to strike up a conversation with Dr. Myers but the older man only answered with curt, monosyllabic words, obviously not in the mood for a friendly chat at the moment.

Just when Percy was starting to worry that he might fall asleep before the buyer showed up, the doors to the warehouse were thrown open violently, startling the two men on the ground into jumping higher than they looked able to. In walked three men, two of them obviously bodyguards to the third one, who looked like the stereotypical bad guy businessman.

"Gentlemen," businessman started, his arms spread out like he was welcoming them into his house and not meeting in an abandoned warehouse.

"Mr. Quinn," Dr. Myers said, hurrying to push the briefcase into his assistant's arms and extending a hand towards 'Mr. Quinn.'

"Please, call me Ian," the man said as he shook the old man's hand before frowning slightly. "On second thought, don't. Mr. Quinn is fine." The assistant made himself likely to offer his own hand but was blocked by one of the hulking bodyguards and promptly stepped back, looking like he wanted to disappear into the floor.

"We brought the research," Dr. Myers told Ian Quinn, whose eyes were already locked on the briefcase.

"In there, I presume?" Upon receiving a nod from the doctor, Quinn gestured towards the man's assistant and a bodyguard immediately grabbed the case, easily wrestling it from the wiry man.

"Hey, you said you'd pay us," the young man said weakly as Quinn opened the briefcase and shuffled quickly through its contents.

"Everything looks to be in order." Quinn was completely ignoring the men he seemed to be ripping off. He then looked Dr. Myers right in the eyes. "Kill them." His voice harbored no guilt, no emotion at all. The man was clearly a complete sociopath.

The bodyguards/henchmen both pulled out handguns and were about to open fire on a couple of - mostly - innocent history nerds when Percy interfered.

The demigod pulled out his own handguns and pulled both triggers once while jumping down from the rafters. One of the bullets hit its mark perfectly, burrowing into one of the men and leaving him alive but incapacitated for the moment. The other man, however, moved much faster than Percy expected and the bullet meant for him only hit the ground.

"Who's there?" Quinn demanded before jumping back when Percy landed on the ground right in front of him. The son of Poseidon pounced on Quinn and tore the briefcase out of his hands. He then slammed said briefcase into the businessman's jaw, more than likely loosening a few of his perfect teeth.

A small whimper behind him reminded Percy of the two men working for Quinn and he turned around. The man he'd shot was slowly standing up, clutching his shoulder, while the other held Dr. Myers by the throat, his gun pointed to the old man's head. Percy didn't have a lot of time to act and his wish to get everyone out of there alive was seeming more and more improbable by each passing second.

Percy decided then that it was time for desperate measures and he utilized way too much of his strength to mentally reach into the earth and rip through the ground what amounted to a single gallon of groundwater. He let a portion of the water grab the man's leg and simultaneously let another part of it cover the gun so, no matter what, Percy wouldn't have the blood of an old, frail man on his hands.

The guy was very big and he fell very hard to the ground, almost causing Percy to worry about his state until he groaned and tried to stand up. The mercenary, very tired after the use of his powers, simply kicked the man in the head, watching him crumple to the ground like a huge sack of flour.

The other grunt forgot about his injured shoulder for the time being, snorted like a bull and jumped Percy, causing both of them to fall to the ground and the briefcase to slide a few feet away, out of both their reaches.

The man didn't seem to care about the case at all, though, as he battered Percy to the ground, the blood from his shoulder coming out in spurts and hitting Percy in the face and making him feel like he was drowning. For the first time in years he was actually drowning and it was in blood, no less.

The demigod's consciousness was fading and he knew drastic measures were unavoidable. His body agreed, apparently, as his hand had already reached his pocket and was clenching the bronze pen within. Percy, almost feeling sorry for the man trying to pummel him to death, angled the pen inside his pocket and pushed the cap off, opening his eyes just in time to see the life leave the other man's body.

Percy felt the grunt go completely limp on top of him and then pushed the large body off. He pulled the sword out of the man's body, capped it and put his pen in his pocket before he stood up slowly and looked around. The doctor and his assistant were staring at him with wide eyes, as if they couldn't believe that he'd killed a man.

Percy himself was very upset with the way things turned out and he blamed himself for not being completely focused on the mission. Quinn was gone but the briefcase still lay on the ground, full of documents proving the existence of gods on earth.

"Do you have a pen and paper?" he asked the two men, not wanting to use the bloodied Riptide as the writing utensil it was supposed to be. They just stared at him for a few seconds until the assistant went to fumble in his pockets and produced exactly what Percy had asked for. He took it from the man and ripped the paper in two before writing a sentence on each and dropping one on each of the two men on the ground, along with a small, black device with a green blinking light.

On the one for the man still alive he wrote ' _I'm a criminal. Arrest me.'_ and on the other he wrote, ' _I'm dead. Don't worry about me.'_ He was in his mid-twenties but still used humor to deflect and even suppress negative emotions, something he knew wasn't healthy but what the Hades else was he supposed to do? His closest confidante was dead now, so he couldn't exactly get feedback from him, and the next best thing was a horse with wings. How weird would it be to get life advice from an equine whose only goal in life seemed to be to eat as many sugar cubes and donuts as possible until he became the first diabetic pegasus?

He walked towards the case and grunted in pain as he bent down to get it, he had a few ribs broken, apparently. The case was heavier than it looked but not a real problem. He picked it up and walked out of the warehouse.

"Wait!" yelled the assistant. "What about us?" Without even turning around, Percy answered coldly,

"Get out of here and forget about all of this. Forget about the briefcase, what's in it, and forget about everything you saw here today."

"But we can't do that," the old doctor insisted. "These are years of research you're holding there."

"I know. Now go away, SHIELD is going to be here in a minute." Percy wasn't lying about that. He dropped the notes for the SHIELD agents that he'd called with his transmitter and it wouldn't be long until the place would be swarmed. Percy rounded the corner of another building, whistled loudly and disappeared into a golden light, immediately reforming in the middle of the Olympians' throne room.

The gods looked slightly perturbed at his app/earance and Percy really couldn't say he blamed them for that. While his black suit hid the red color well, Percy's face was almost completely covered in blood. His lip was split and he had a black eye forming.

"I did your mission for you. No one will suspect that the high and mighty Greek gods are still around." He threw the case down on the floor and walked up to Hades. "Tell me what you know," he growled, not in the mood for any shit the gods might try.

Hades's obsidian eyes stared him down for a few seconds but he relented without any unnecessary arrogance, not something Percy had come to expect from the gods. The god of the underworld started talking and Percy could swear that his blood stopped flowing. His heart slowed down to nothing and his brain activity was only enough to register one thought.

 _He's alive._

 **A/N: So, yeah. You probably know who's back but I still wanted to end the chapter there. This update was much faster than the last one so there's that.**

 **Next up - after the solo adventure, that is, not next chapter - is Captain America: The Winter Soldier. I think. I'll be using that storyline but it might be subject to some changes, so don't say I didn't warn you. After that, though, I don't know what to do. I could just go onto Age of Ultron and then Civil War and then put Percy in Doctor Strange when that comes out and then the Infinity Wars movies and whatnot, but I kinda want to make my own thing here. So I was thinking of messing a little with things. Maybe I'll move Percy through time and put him instead of Bucky and then he'll be the Winter Soldier, because that could be fun to write. Or maybe I'll just kill him off and end the story. Who knows?**

 **Anyway, suggestions are appreciated. Tell me if you'd hate me if I turned Percy into the Winter Soldier, 'cause I kinda want to do that. Time travel is not necessary. But I don't know, I haven't really thought about it. Maybe I'll decide that it's a terrible idea, but still. Could be fun. Tell me what you think. Where does the story go next? What will Percy do next? Was 9/11 an inside job? Things like that.**

 **Follow, favorite, review. We reached 200 with the last chapter and I'm so happy, thank you guys. You're amazing.**

' **Till next time,**

 **-Manimal**


	11. Friends, Old and New

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or anything else in the MCU and I don't own Percy Jackson either.**

 **Marvel's Percy Jackson**

 **Volume Two – Heroes and Villains and Everything in Between**

 **Chapter Four – Friends, Old and New**

Percy stood a fair distance away from the plane, staring at it worrying that, like an oasis in the desert, it would disappear if he came too close. He took a deep breath and entered the plane slowly. Once inside he sighed deeply. Was this the right thing to do? He steeled himself, yes it was, and looked around.

It was, just like the gods said, a large SHIELD aircraft. There was a black SUV parked inside it and an old, red convertible right beside it. Lola. If she was here then that meant he was here too. Fury wouldn't let just anyone take her, of that Percy was sure.

He silently crept further into the plane and was about to go up the stairs and onto the next level when he heard someone walking behind him, coming into the plane. Thinking quickly, Percy rolled under the SUV and stayed there. Only a few feet away from him he saw two pairs of legs, one clearly belonging to a woman and the other a man.

"Close the hatch," the woman said as she started ascending the stairs. "Wheels are up in two." The man turned in another direction and hit a switch, closing the plane's doors and effectively locking Percy inside. If he wasn't right about this he was just about to turn into the Avengers' biggest laughing stock.

The man was about to go up the stairs but stopped suddenly, as if he sensed that something was wrong. So he was good, very good. He, whoever he was, turned around and, by the sound of it, pulled out a gun. Percy tensed under the vehicle.

He needed to get past that guy to get to the plane's second tier, something he had not anticipated. But Percy had always been good at thinking on his feet, – or his back, in this case – not that he always made the right decision, or even remotely good ones, but he did make them quickly.

Percy knew that the man was on his left so he rolled out from under the SUV in the other direction and stood up slowly, keeping the vehicle between him and the as of yet unidentified man. He heard that the man was walking towards the back of the car and a quick check under it confirmed that the he was indeed not walking backwards.

Yes, Percy had once made the mistake of walking right out of his hiding spot and at a man who was walking backwards and that stupid mistake almost cost him that particular mission and with it, the paycheck. But this time, he was ready for everything. Or that's what he told himself, at least.

Creeping around the car soundlessly, Percy quickly caught sight of the man. He was the epitome of a dutiful SHIELD agent: tall, suit-wearing, clean-shaven, with short hair and perfect posture. The ease with which he moved indicated that he was a 'specialist,' a rank bestowed only upon the best solo agents SHIELD had to offer, such as Natasha, Barton and, tentatively, Percy himself.

Percy had to move fast, in only a few seconds the man would likely turn right and, if he was as good as Percy thought, quickly catch sight of the intruder in his peripheral vision. The uninvited mercenary moved with as much speed as he dared without sacrificing his stealth.

He may have used to be a bumbling idiot in his past days but years of mercenary work and grueling training with some of the best in the field had left Percy, always the quick learner, with more skills than the normal spy would even imagine.

The demigod pulled out one of his own pistols and cracked it over the head of the agent, catching him when he crumpled down so as to minimize the sound he made. He dragged the man into the corner, hiding him under some nets that were there for some weird reason and then he went to climb the stairs but almost fell down when the plane started taking off.

Percy grabbed onto the railing and held on as tight as he could while the plane kept on ascending. When it finally leveled off he kept on walking, silently noting how well-made the plane really was. Wherever he walked, nothing creaked, which was not always a given, and for an aircraft as large as this it made very little sound while in the air.

He quickly came up to an area where three people, all of them oddly innocent-looking for SHIELD agents (probably not field agents, then), sat and chatted. Two of them, a woman and a man, were obviously British. The woman sounded English while the man seemed to be from Scotland and both of them seemed very familiar with each other, like they'd known each other for years. The third one, another woman, looked slightly Asian. Possibly one parent from there and the other American, by her American accent.

So that accounted for five of the six people team. Those three sitting there, the man he'd knocked out and the woman who was almost definitely the pilot. So where was –

"Put your hands in the air and turn around slowly." Percy froze, not at the click of a pistol, but at the voice. He knew that voice. It was a voice he'd heard so many times but thought that he'd never hear again.

The three people chatting stopped immediately and looked up, all of their eyes widening. They didn't seem to be able to produce a sound for a few seconds. "I said, put your hands in the air and turn around slowly."

"Um, sir," started the Scottish man. "You might want to, uh…" He didn't seem to know what to say next.

"Might want to what?" the man holding a gun at Percy's head questioned. Before he was able to get an answer, Percy started turning around. When he'd done the full one-eighty, he was almost in tears. Almost.

Standing right in front of him, a few inches shorter than he, was Phil Coulson. He still looked exactly the same, with his balding head and kind face that was almost constantly smiling. Phil's smile, though, had dropped now, along with his entire jaw. His eyes were wide and his face was the definition of surprised.

"Percy," Phil said after few attempts at speaking. Percy swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Hey, Phil." And then Percy punched him in the face. Phil went down with an _oomph_ and Percy was not able to hold back after that. "I went to your funeral, you know," he started in a low voice. "It was a really beautiful service, a lot of agents cried. Audrey cried the most, though." Percy could see the pain radiating off Phil, and not just because of the punch.

"Is she, is she okay?" he asked. Percy nodded.

"She is. Still misses you, though. I check on her when I'm in the neighborhood."

"Thank you."

"It's not a big deal," Percy said, his tone turning accusing. "It's just something I have to do since, you know, you're dead."

"Percy I'm sorry, I couldn't –" Percy didn't let him finish.

"Couldn't what? Pick up the phone? Send an email? Fly your own fucking plane to your friend's house to tell him you're not as dead as everyone thought?" The demigod's voice had risen to a shout. "I grieved for you! For months, I didn't answer the phone when SHIELD called because I knew it wouldn't be you, because I thought that you were dead! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Wait, Skye, don't -" the Scottish man was cut off by a strange sound and then Percy felt like he'd been punched in the back. He turned around and saw the Asian girl, Skye, apparently, standing in front of the two British people with a weird-looking gun in her hand.

"Uh, Fitz," she started. "Why isn't he down?" The guy, Fitz, looked at a loss for words.

"I-I don't know, it's worked on everyone else so far. Maybe Simmons did something to the formula." The English girl, Simmons apparently, looked somewhere between scared and angry.

"I haven't touched the formula since I perfected it, if anyone is to blame it's probably you."

"Don't worry," Phil grunted from where he was finally getting up from the floor. "He's wearing body armor."

"He is?" Fitz asked, sounding interested. "But it doesn't seem thick enough to completely repel a gun shot, even if it was from a night-night gun. What's it made of?"

"Why are you thinking about that now?" Asian girl named Skye asked before she turned to Phil. "And why aren't you doing anything? You had a gun on him and then you knew each other's names and then he punched you and now you look like you're the one going to apologize to him. And where's Ward?"

"Is Ward the guy that came in with the pilot, just now?" Percy asked the three agents, all of whom nodded. "Right, yeah, he's taking a little nap downstairs."

"You knocked out Ward?" Simmons asked incredulously.

Percy was about to answer in the affirmative when Phil suddenly laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe we should all sit down." The three agents all sat back down but Percy refused to sit, instead standing next to the Skye, who tried her best to look tough while in her seat. Phil walked away and pushed a button, saying, "May, you might want to get out here" before he sat down in the chair at the end of the table.

May? It couldn't really be her, could it? But then she walked in from the cockpit and Percy immediately recognized her from her very impressive SHIELD file. Melinda May, The Cavalry. She was supposed to be working a desk now but apparently Phil had somehow managed to convince her to get back in the field. Her eyes flickered over to Percy and he could see her body tense, getting ready for a fight. A ridiculous thing, Percy mused, seeing as he was an actual Avenger. He had a card and everything.

"Everyone, this is Perseus," Phil announced, "As you may know, he's an Avenger." Silence followed until Fitz stood up from his seat and awkwardly extended his hand towards Percy, who stood on the other side of the table.

"It's, uh, it's an honor to meet you, sir," he said. "I'm Leopold Fitz, but you can call me Fitz, or Leo, or anything, really." Percy smiled, this Leo was very different from the one he knew, and shook the man's hand. After Fitz was done, Simmons was next.

"I'm Jemma Simmons," she introduced herself as they shook hands. "If you wouldn't mind, could you possibly let me test you for a little while? Your powers are rather interesting, I must admit." Percy's smile slid off but he tried not to let it show how terrified he was of that idea.

"I don't think so but we'll see," he said, trying to imagine all the ways he might survive a jump from the height the plane was.

"I'm Skye," Asian girl told Percy. He shook her hand.

"Perseus."

"Got a last name, Perseus?" she asked, a challenging look on her face.

"Do you?" Skye smiled appreciatively.

"Touché."

"What are you doing here, Perseus?" May asked, sounding suspicious. But why would she be? He was an Avenger, wasn't that supposed to earn him infinite goodwill with SHIELD agents?

"I got intel that Phil was somehow still alive so I just came to check if it was true," Percy said. "Apparently it is."

"That intel is supposed to be classified," May stated.

"And it is," Percy answered. "I hadn't heard of it until now."

"But now you have heard of it," the SHIELD agent began. "Why?"

"I don't rat out my sources, miss May," Percy told her. "It's bad for business."

"And that's the only thing you mercenary types think about."

"So that's what it's all about, isn't it?" Percy asked. "You don't like that I'm a merc?" May narrowed her eyes at him.

"You never know where mercenaries stand," she said. "Who knows what they've been paid to do."

"May," Coulson interrupted. "Percy isn't here to cause trouble. Go check on Ward." May looked anything but happy but turned and walked down the stairs.

"Man, is she a killjoy or what?"

"Percy," Coulson started. "How do you know that I'm alive? This is, I'm sorry to say, supposed to be kept from the Avengers." Percy narrowed his eyes, angry, but regained his composure quickly.

"Why the gods of Olympus, of course," he said with a fake British accent. Coulson sighed.

"Not this again," he said. "Fine, you don't -" Coulson was interrupted by an angry SHIELD agent with a bruise on his head.

"Who are you?" Ward growled at Percy.

"Perseus. I'm an Avenger." Ward either didn't hear or didn't care as he walked straight up to Percy and only stopped when the two of them were practically nose to nose. Ward had an inch or so on Percy in height but the demigod didn't care.

"Who do you think you are?" Ward asked, still growling. Percy gave him the new and improved wolf-stare and reveled in the fact that the SHIELD agent started looking uneasy. Percy figured that the only thing keeping him from running away was his need to look tough in front of everyone else. In that case, Percy was the last person he should've challenged.

"If you don't step back right now I'm going to be the guy who beat the crap out of you," Percy said darkly. Suddenly the two of them were pushed apart and the space between them filled by a middle-aged, balding SHIELD agent. Coulson looked angry.

"Stop this right-" Again, Coulson was interrupted, this time by an incoming call on a large monitor nearby. He turned and walked up to it, answering. A dark-skinned woman appeared on the screen. When she and Coulson started talking Percy could hear that she had a British accent. She was talking about some kid getting frozen in a swimming pool or something. Could be fun.

Coulson ended the call and turned around.

"Alright, we've got a new mission," he said. "We're going to the SHIELD Academy.

"Cool," Percy said. "I've always wanted to check it out."

"You're coming with us?" Skye asked at the same time as Fitz offered to show Percy around and Simmons gave a "yay!"

"No he's not," Ward said forcefully." Percy narrowed his eyes at the man. There was just something so aggravating about him.

"Try to stop me." Ward started to raise his fists but Coulson grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

"Fine," he said. "We -and Percy- are going to the SHIELD Academy."

 **A/N: And so, the mighty Manimal finally exits his cave and updates. This is surely a day of joy for mankind. Or something like that. Whatever.**

 **First of all, thank you guys for bringing me over 1,000 followers. I never thought that many people would read some of my stuff and then want to read more. It's really weird. I checked and my story is now the 5th most followed of all Percy Jackson Avengers crossovers. So that's something.**

 **It's been I-don't-even-know-how-long since I updated but if I had to guess I'd say it was about a month or so. My goal is to have an update out every two months at least, so this isn't too bad.**

 **Very few people guessed correctly about the person who came back, but I may have been overestimating the number of people who watch Agents of SHIELD. It gets better after the first season, you know. Also, Fitz. That guy is the best thing about the show.**

 **I've been doing a lot of stuff this summer: reading books/comics, watching TV/movies, playing video games; you know, the normal lazy people stuff. When I'm not extremely lazy I'm at work so that leaves little room for writing. I decided about two days ago that I'd finish the chapter and update as soon as I'd get a new review on the story. It'd been a while since the last one so I was fairly confident that I'd get at least another week of being super lazy but lo and behold! I'd barely let go of the thought when a new review arrived. And then another one. So I had to get going.**

 **The same thing goes for 'The Disgraced Hero' if anyone is reading that. A single review might just make me write the next chapter. I'm not saying I'll never write more if I don't get reviews or anything, but they just remind me of what I should be doing.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter and, just between you and me, the next chapter will be Agents of SHIELD S01E12 and after that Percy's solo adventure will really get going. Anyway, this has gone on for too long, nobody's reading this far.**

 **Follow, favorite, review. Thanks.**

' **Till next time,**

 **-Manimal**


	12. A Trip to SHIELD Academy

**Disclaimer: I own neither Percy Jackson nor the Avengers or any other Marvel property.**

 **Marvel's Percy Jackson**

 **Volume Two - Heroes and Villains and Everything in Between**

 **Chapter Five - A Trip to SHIELD Academy**

"There is nothing more unsettling, being a part of something so horrible, completely unaware. The cadet could have died," Simmons said, referring to how her and Fitz's technology had been used in an attempted murder at the SHIELD Academy. Some kids had been going for a midnight swim and the pool started to freeze, almost killing the one guy who didn't make it out in time. Percy snorted behind the magazine he was trying to read.

She was very wrong on that front, there were so many things more unsettling than that. But, then again, Simmons had lived a fairly sheltered life, being ridiculously smart and then having whatever she wanted handed to her at the Academy whenever she wanted to work on a new project.

"We drew up those concepts years ago," Fitz said, "We didn't know they'd be applied in that way."

"Is that the machine they found in the frozen pool?" Skye asked. "Correction: the instantly frozen, indoor pool."

"Seems like it was planted in the filter days before," Ward stated. "Like someone was waiting for those specific cadets."

"Well, as far as they can tell the device uses a crystalline nucleation process she designed," Fitz said, gesturing to Simmons.

"And a delivery mechanism he invented," Simmons said. "That's why we're being asked to consult on the investigation." She sounded so pathetically sad that Percy just had to interject.

"Edison used Tesla's AC to kill animals and prisoners," he said, calmly, without looking up from the magazine. "I'm sure he got over it when people realized all the good stuff it could do. You'll get over that too when you've managed to catch the ones responsible for this."

"No one asked you," Ward said, sounding like a bratty child trapped in a man's body, which Percy was becoming increasingly sure that he actually was. "She's allowed to feel however she wants."

"Of course she is," Percy conceded. "It's just usually considered nice for people to try and console sad people. You'll learn the proper social etiquette once you grow up." Skye burst out laughing.

"Oh, wow, Ward," she said. "He definitely won this one. You need to step up your game."

"Whatever. How long are you going to be reading that, anyway, Perseus?" he asked. "You've been reading that for twenty minutes and are only on the second page."

"It's not nice to make fun of learning disabilities, agent Ward," Percy said, looking up from the magazine for the first time in the conversation. "I've got dyslexia, you know." He turned back to the magazine. No one said anything for a few moments.

"Wait," Skye started. "You've actually got dyslexia?"

"Why do you sound so disbelieving?" Percy asked, just staring at the letters at that point, hopelessly lost. "Nearly 15-20% of the population have language based reading disabilities. Of those, dyslexia is the most common. 20% is one in five and there's exactly five of us here. Old Wardy doesn't have it, Skye doesn't have it, Simmons doesn't have it, and Fitz doesn't have it. That leaves just me, and boy, do I have it."

"But you're a superhero," Skye stated.

"No, I'm a mercenary" Percy responded dryly. "I get paid for doing stuff. Although, Fury still hasn't managed to pay me for Manhattan. I mean, I went into a freaking wormhole or whatever and almost died. You'd think the stupid World Council would pull the sticks out of their asses and realize that, but no such luck."

"No, I mean, you Avengers guys are supposed to be, like, perfect, or whatever." Percy looked at her, unimpressed by her reasoning skills.

"Stark has a huge problem with both his ego and his drinking, Banner has the worst anger issues of anyone I have ever met, Cap doesn't know how to live in this day and age, Thor doesn't know how to live in this world, Barton is an idiot whose only talent is shooting a bow and arrow, Natasha has one of the longest lists of secrets and mistakes in the world, and I have both dyslexia and ADHD. None of us are perfect."

He contemplated telling them about his PTSD but decided that he didn't know them well enough and went back to struggling through the article. It would have helped if it weren't such a boring article but the only person who read magazines on the plane was Phil and he was a weird person.

"Dyslexia _and_ ADHD?" Simmons asked. "You are a very interesting person, Perseus. I really must get a chance to study you."

"You're a nice girl, Jemma, but you'll have to at least take me to dinner first." Percy winked at her. Simmons turned bright red and tried to stutter herself out of the situation.

"No, that's not, I mean, I didn't, it's purely scientific. That's not to say I wouldn't want to, I mean, you're a good-looking man and all, but that's not what I meant to say, uh." She stopped speaking, looking horribly lost in a labyrinth of her own making. Percy laughed.

"Don't worry, Simmons," he said. "I know what you meant. I was just messing with you."

"Oh," she said, looking relieved. "That's good." She hurried into a hushed conversation about science or whatever with Fitz and Percy smiled behind his magazine as he turned the page, glad that he'd gotten her to forget about studying him for the time being and glad that he'd finally finished the article. His smile fell right off when he read the title.

"Who the Hades wants to read about rare pens?" he asked no one in particular. "Why would there even be a thing called rare pens? Pens are just pens."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't just hear that, Percy," Phil said as he walked through the door. He gestured to the magazine. "Nice to see you're reading something other than mission reports. Reading is a skill you need to keep practicing."

"Thanks Mr. Coulson," Percy said sarcastically. "Oh, and by the way, what did I get on my math test?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm older than you and trying to tell you what to do and that makes me your teacher," Phil said, not at all amused. "*something about Percy's fear of teachers and Percy remembers mrs dodds*

"Anyway, what's the plan for when we get to the academy?" Percy asked. Phil looked almost apologetic when he answered.

"May and I aren't going," he said. "We're dropping you off at the academy and going our own way."

"What?" Percy asked, disbelieving. "You're ditching me? Just after I found out you're not dead?"

"It's important," Phil assured him. "Otherwise we wouldn't be going."

"It better be," Percy muttered, turning back to the weird, old people magazine and turning the page aggressively. The pen article was stupid anyway. He saw, out of the corner at his eye, as Phil walked away, into his office, and the rest of the team looked at each other. They obviously didn't know what was going on either.

"This is the first time he's come out of his office since we took off," Skye said. "Do you think he's alright?"

"We saw him at a low," Ward said. "It's hard for everybody. Coulson's as tough as they come, he'll be good, just give him some time. And while he takes that time, it's on us to figure out what's going on at the academy."

"Well, would you look at that," Percy said, looking up and smirking at Ward. "First time since we met that you're not talking out of the wrong orifice." Ward opened his mouth to answer but decided not to and just walked away. Within a few seconds the rest of the team had all gone to do something else.

A while later the plane landed on SHIELD Academy grounds and the team plus Percy walked out onto the grass. Phil stood on the ramp as he and May got ready for their own mission.

"Good luck, team," he said. "I'll see you soon."

"Just so you know, Phil," Percy started. "If I ever died and came back to life, I'd tell you." Then the demigod mercenary turned around and walked towards the academy. The team quickly caught up to him.

"So this is the SHIELD Academy, huh," Skye said.

"This was the S.S.R facility before SHIELD was even founded," Simmons said, looking to Skye. "S.S.R stands for -"

"Strategic Scientific Reserve, yeah I know," Skye interrupted. "Is this where you got all your PhDs?"

"Oh, no," Simmons looked amused at the thought. "You need at least one to get through the door."

"Science and technology what you imagined, agent Ward?" Fitz asked.

"Yup," Ward said. "No uniforms, no rope course, no defined muscularity on anyone . . ."

"No marching in place, no IQs in the double digits," Fitz said. Percy laughed, Ward didn't stand a chance in the insult game against a guy with as high an IQ as Fitz had. A dark-skinned woman in a dark blue dress walked up to the group.

"There they are," she said in a British accent. "So good to see you." She shook Simmons's hand.

"You look as lovely as ever," Simmons said. The woman shook Fitz's hand next.

"I concur," he said.

"Thank you," the woman said with a smile. She walked to Ward and shook his hand. "Agent Ward, pleasure to have you, sir."

"Agent Weaver," he greeted. "There's a list of suspects?"

"Based on the level of intelligence it would take to put a device together like the one we found we've narrowed it down to the top ten percent of our cadets," agent Weaver said. She opened her mouth to say something else but then she noticed Percy, standing a little bit behind the group and seemed to lose the ability to form words for a second.

"I'm Perseus," Percy said, stepping forward, between Skye and Simmons, with his hand extended, hoping to break the woman out of her stupor. She pulled herself together and shook his hand.

"I wasn't aware that we'd be having an Avenger on our premises," she said. "It's an honor, sir." Percy smiled.

"I invited myself," he told her. "Don't make a big deal out of it, we just want to get this done."

"Of course, sir," she agreed. "I'm worried there's a bad seed in our group." Ward leaned towards Skye and proceeded to try and explain to her what the term 'bad seed' meant, leaving Percy to clamp a hand over his mouth so he wouldn't laugh in the poor man's face. Gods knew he had enough problems already.

"Bad seed isn't a SHIELD term, Ward," Skye said. "It's just a term." Ward stayed completely still for a couple of seconds until he turned back to agent Weaver.

"I know you've already questioned the victim but I have a few questions I'd like to ask him myself," he said. Weaver nodded.

"I'll arrange for you to talk to Seth Dormer when he's out of class. Now if you'll excuse me I'd like to get agents Fitz and Simmons settled into the lecture hall." Agent Weaver turned and walked away and Fitz and Simmons followed her. As soon as they were noticed by the other students they were crowded, everyone wanting to talk to them.

"Look at them," Skye said. "The popular kids." Percy smiled.

"Looks like they're the celebrities here," he stated. "I won't have anything to worry about then." He started walking and was immediately stopped by a nerdy-looking guy (though compared to the other people around he was completely normal).

"Are you Perseus?" he asked. "You know, from the Avengers?" Percy laughed.

"No, I'm not," he said. "But I get that all the time, maybe we're related or something." The kid just smiled politely and left, leaving Percy to walk away, free from unwanted attention. He just walked around for a few minutes, not really knowing where to go, and wound up at the main building. There he saw Skye and Ward leaving, after having been looking at the wall of valor. Percy walked up to it and read all the names.

"Bucky Barnes, the guy Captain America can't stop talking about when he starts reminiscing about the war. After a couple of times hanging out with Steve I probably know the guy better than his own mother." he muttered. He read on chuckled sadly when he found a familiar name. "Phil Coulson. I wonder if they'd take it off if they found out."

"Sir?" agent Weaver called. Percy turned to look at her. "Your friends' lecture is about to begin if you'd like to attend." Percy took one last look at the wall of valor and took off after agent Weaver. They entered a large lecture hall filled with people and agent Weaver stepped up to the podium while Percy leaned against the wall. Immediately everyone went quiet.

"Today, we're proud to welcome back two of SHIELD Academy's finest," she started. "Our youngest graduates to date. You know their names. Please join me in welcoming agent Leopold Fitz and agent Jemma Simmons." The cadets all started clapping and FitzSimmons stepped up to take agent Weaver's place.

"Thank you, agent Weaver. It's nice to be back," Simmons said. "Unfortunately it has to be under these circumstances."

"If you don't know the history of SHIELD by now, there's no excuse," Fitz said. "Unless you fell asleep in Professor Vaughn's class, that's a perfectly acceptable excuse." The crowd started laughing. Simmons started speaking about science or something and then Fitz talked about SHIELD and HYDRA and then the two of them kept speaking in turns until one student interrupted them.

"Oh, god!" he exclaimed, standing up from his seat. "Oh, god, what is this? What's happening to me? Help me, help me! Get it off!" He kept shouting as ice crawled up his body. Fitz and Simmons started running towards him and Percy did too, at a much calmer pace. The kid's entire body was completely frozen.

"Find exposed skin," Simmons shouted. Her command was followed by a bunch of sciency stuff as she started rummaging through her bag, looking for something.

Percy walked up to the kid and laid his hand on his shoulder. Immediately the ice started melting. Percy stepped back and waved his hand, making the water evaporate. The ice started coming back and Percy had to keep it at bay. He looked around for something that might be doing this and found the ice machine under the seat in front of him. He pulled out a gun and shot it. Immediately the machine stopped trying to freeze the cadet and Percy could stop using his powers.

"You okay?" he asked the kid, who nodded. Percy looked around and saw that every single person was staring at him. "Damn," he muttered.

"I knew it!" someone shouted. It was the nerdy kid from before. He was pointing at Percy. "I knew you were Perseus the Avenger!"

"Congratulations," Percy said. "You've won absolutely nothing." Then he turned and walked away.

"Wait!" the frozen kid called after him. Percy looked back over his shoulder. "Thank you," he said.

"Don't mention it," Percy told him. "That's your one freebie. Next time you get frozen you'll have to pay me to get out." He walked up the stairs to back of the hall, his mere presence carving a path through the assembled crowd. On the way he met Ward.

"What happened?" the agent asked.

"There was an ice machine that froze some kid," Percy said, gesturing to the shaking cadet. Just then the crowd broke out of its stupor and everyone started clapping. "No, don't do that. Stop doing that," he said, to no avail. Percy sighed and walked to the top where he leaned against the wall. The students started leaving the hall and most of them gave Percy respectful nods or came to shake his hand.

When the students were all gone Fitz and Simmons started scanning the environment, looking for clues. Agent Weaver came over and spoke to them for a bit. The kid who got attacked was named Donnie Gill. He was super smart and had trouble socializing. He was studying at the pool when it froze, likely the intended target all along. He was going to be the youngest graduate since FitzSimmons and would be assigned to the Sandbox. Percy turned and walked outside. He looked over the campus and noticed a few cadets walking down some stairs, heading underground. He followed.

Percy walked down the stairs and was, to say the least, surprised by what he saw. It was an old boiler room that had been modified a lot. There was loud electronic music being played, people playing pool, and there was even a bar. Percy walked down into the room and stepped up to the bar. The bartender was quick to notice him and come over.

"What can I get you?" he asked.

"Let's start off with some information," Percy said. He pulled out his Avengers ID and showed it to the guy, whose mouth dropped wide open. "What are you studying?" he asked.

"Uh, computer science, sir," the bartender told him.

"Well, I'll put in a good word for you with whomever you want if you'll tell me what I want to know."

"Y-yes, sir. What do you want to know?"

"The Sandbox. Anyone lobbying for a position there?" The bartender leaned closer to Percy.

"Behind you, the girl." Percy turned and saw a dark haired girl playing pool. "Callie Hannigan. She's been trying hard to get assigned to the Sandbox, but word's gotten around that she's lost the top spot."

"Callie Hannigan," Percy muttered. "She was at the pool, wasn't she? And she didn't want to go in. Now that seems like a winner to me."

"I'm sorry, sir?" the bartender said.

"What's your name?" Percy asked.

"Uh, Michael Young, sir," the bartender told him.

"Thank you for your help, Michael. I'll tell agent Weaver how helpful you were." Percy left and walked up to Callie Hannigan where she was playing by herself. He picked up a cue stick and asked if she were up for a game. She was. They set up the game and started playing. Percy noticed Ward, Skye and Simmons entering. They didn't seem to notice him.

"So," she started. "Who are you?" Percy debated telling her who he really was but decided not to.

"Agent Grant Ward," he said. "Level seven. Operations." She looked impressed but, slightly suspicious.

"What's a guy from operations doing in the boiler room?" she asked. Percy stepped closer to her.

"Looking for the smartest person here, to get out and join my shadow unit," he said. "Is that you?"

"Could be," she stated. "Shadow unit doing what?"

"I've said too much already," he said, borrowing the classic line from so many movies. "But, that attack in the lecture hall. It was impressive. Whoever built that tech could be moving to level six within the year."

"Even though Donnie and Seth were hurt?"

"They survived."

"Yeah, probably the best thing to happen to them all year."

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Percy asked, accusingly.

"Just that they got to meet agent Fitz," she said quickly. "They've been talking about it for weeks."

"Weeks? We just got here," Percy said. Then he realized it. "Talking about it to whom?"

"Each other," Callie told him. Percy walked away from Callie and to the team.

"Guys," he said.

"Perseus," Simmons greeted.

"I know who did it," he said. "Donnie and Seth."

"They were the ones who were attacked." Ward stated.

"They've been talking to each other for weeks about meeting Fitz. They had it all planned."

"But Seth said that Donnie didn't have any friends,"

"Obviously he lied, Ward." Percy was getting excited, he'd solved the mystery. "They're working together. Simmons, call Fitz."

"Already on it," she said, with her phone at her ear. She talked frantically with Fitz, telling him of the problem at hand. After a short exchange she hung up and sighed. "He hung up on me. He said something about a power problem."

"Let's go," Ward said. This time, Percy didn't argue with the agent. They were at Donnie Gill's place in no time but he and Seth Dormer were already gone. The only thing they left behind was an unconscious Fitz. When he woke up he told them that the two cadets had created a bigger ice machine and that he'd unwittingly helped them power it.

Coulson and May arrived, having finished their special mission, and the team, minus Ward and Percy, went into the plane. The two men were to coordinate the search for the cadets with agent Weaver. They went building to building but the boys were nowhere to be found.

"Percy, it's Phil," the SHIELD agent said into Percy's comm. "They have a backer."

"The cadets?" Percy asked, putting a hand up to his ear.

"Yes. They're making the machine for someone, someone rich who can buy the materials necessary."

"Who is it?"

"Ian Quinn." Percy cursed. The sociopath businessman who'd tried to get the information about the gods' existence on earth. "You know him?"

"You could say that. Thanks, Phil." Percy, along with agents Ward and Weaver exited a building and noticed a storm rising. Then it started hailing. Hails the size of ping pong balls. Then they grew larger, the size of a small basketball.

"They've turned on the machine," Ward stated.

"How stupid can you get?" Percy wondered. The storm just grew and grew. The winds were getting harsher and harsher, the clouds were almost black. They'd created a super storm.

"We need to get everyone to safety," agent Weaver said.

"The boiler room," Ward suggested. Weaver nodded and the two of them started running away, going to save the cadets. When Percy didn't follow, Ward turned around. "Perseus! What are you doing? Come on!" he shouted.

"I can't!" Percy shouted back. "I have to try and stop it!"

"Are you crazy?!"

"Yes!" Percy turned to the storm and started walking, fighting against the wind. He concentrated and managed to split the wind around himself, creating a tunnel he could walk through. His dad was the stormbringer but he'd never really practiced his own stormbringing so it was far from easy. And it would only get harder. His comm started buzzing.

"Percy, where are you?" Phil asked.

"I'm trying to walk through the storm!" he shouted. "Don't really know where to go exactly! Could probably have planned this better!"

"The eye of the storm is at the north campus parking garage, that's where we believe they are."

"I'm on my way there!" Percy was luckily walking in the right direction so he just kept going. The storm was getting more powerful by the minute. He needed to hurry. After an excruciating minute, Percy fell to his knees in the center of the storm. He allowed himself a sigh before he stood up and ran to the pick up truck with the two cadets furiously trying to shut the device off.

Suddenly a small explosion went off and Seth Dormer was fired off the bed of the truck, landing harshly on the ground. Donnie jumped off, trying to resuscitate him, just as Percy reached them.

"Donnie!" Percy shouted. The cadet looked up and saw him. "Can you turn this thing off?" Donnie looked at the machine, which was lying on its side, blackened, with a small fire blazing on it, and shook his head.

"I can't! It's too late!" he yelled. He turned back to his friend.

"Fuck!" Percy exclaimed. "Hey Phil! The machine's broken, it can't be turned off."

"Can you do something?"

"I can but it's going to suck," Percy told him. "Why am I always the guy who has to save everyone?"

"You're just so good at it, now hurry!"

Percy took a deep breath and lifted his arms in the air. He concentrated on the sky, on the storm, and tried to stop it. He was met with heavy resistance but he pushed on. Percy was a lot of things but a quitter was never going to be one of them. Beads of sweat appeared on his forehead as he sensed the smallest of changes in the atmosphere. He was doing something.

He pushed and he pushed. He pushed so much that pregnant women everywhere would be proud of him. He grunted as he fell to one knee. He lifted himself up, slowly, painfully. A terrible scream was ripped from his throat as he gave everything he had in one giant shove. Because fuck you, Zeus.

The hail stopped. The wind slowed. The sky cleared. He did it.

Percy fell down on his butt. He stayed there.

The Bus appeared in the sky and descended onto the parking lot. FitzSimmons and Coulson ran out. Donnie stood up and shouted at them to help him. That Seth was hurt. They picked him up and took him into the plane where they tried to save him. After a minute or so, Coulson walked back out, towards Percy. He extended his hand to Percy and helped him stand up.

"Great job, Percy," he said. "Great job." They walked into the Bus and saw Donnie Gill crying next to the body of Seth Dormer.

"He didn't make it?" Percy asked quietly. Phil shook his head. The two of them walked up to the upper level of the plane where Percy sat down heavily in a chair.

"You want anything?" Phil asked.

"Strongest thing you got and a glass of water. would be nice." Phil grabbed a bottle of Scotch and poured Percy a glass. Then he opened a cooler and grabbed a water bottle which he handed to the mercenary. Percy opened the bottle and poured the contents over himself, sighing as the rejuvenating effects of the water set in. Then he picked up the glass and downed it in one sip.

Agent Weaver and agent Ward came aboard the plane. Ward to rejoin his team, and Weaver to pick up Donnie Gill, who was now a criminal. They were going to send him to the Sandbox, like he wanted, not as a researcher, but to keep an eye on him.

The team and Percy sat around a table as the Bus took to the air once more.

"Can you fly me home?" he asked Phil.

"Sure, no problem."

"Thanks, I really need to get some sleep after that." Right then, the evil mastermind Jemma Simmons entered the conversation.

"What you did out there was absolutely brilliant," she said. "Would you mind terribly if I took a blood sample? And possibly a urine sample and a tissue sample?"

"Yes, Jemma, I would," Percy told her. "You will not come close to me with any of your sample-taking equipment. Ever." She looked disappointed for a second but brightened up almost immediately.

"Well, I wouldn't expect you to want any of that right after such an ordeal. I'll just get it later." Percy's phone rang. He picked it up, looked at the screen and answered.

"What do you want, Fury?"

" _I heard of your adventures with Coulson's team,"_ the director of SHIELD stated. " _And I'm more than curious to know how you were to obtain the information of agent Coulson's . . . situation."_

"Well, that's too bad, because I'm not telling."

" _Hmm, I figured as much. That's not the only reason I'm calling you."_

"Do tell."

" _I have a mission for you."_ Percy sighed. He was not going on another mission until he'd gotten at least ten hours of sleep and a very long shower.

"Fuck off, Fury. Call me tomorrow and we'll see." He hung up on the director of SHIELD. He looked around and saw that everyone was staring at him, wide-eyed. "What?"

 **A/N: IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **Guys, I'm sorry but after this chapter I'm abandoning the story.**

 **Joke!**

 **I won't do that, I promise. But now that I've got your attention I'll get to my real announcement. It's my birthday! Yay! Another year survived, that much closer to dying. Whoop whoop! Anyway, since it's my birthday I decided to gift you with a chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. But now I'm getting to the actual point of this author's note.**

 **Since I'm starting a new year of my life now is the time for changes. So, if there's something you don't like about my story and want to see changed or something you really like and want to see more of, let me know. If there's something in the writing style that annoys you or if characters are too OOC for you, tell me. If there's something wrong with the grammar, definitely tell me; I, personally, hate to read stories with bad grammar so please, if there's something wrong about that, talk to me. English isn't my first language so I'm mostly going off books, video games and TV. They aren't always completely reliable. This is your chance to have your voices heard.**

 **Follow, favorite, review. Thanks.**

' **Till next time,**

 **-Manimal**


	13. Piscine de la Mort

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, The Avengers or anything affiliated with them.**

 **Marvel's Percy Jackson**

 **Volume Two - Heroes and Villains and Everything in Between**

 **Chapter Six - Piscine de la Mort**

Percy had been sleeping for almost thirty hours when he awoke to his phone playing the Pink Panther theme song. In his sleep induced haze he realized that that meant Nick Fury was calling him. Percy slung his arm out and felt for the phone. He found it and brought it up to his face. The brightness of the screen temporarily blinded Percy so he closed his eyes and put the phone up to his ear.

"Yeah?" he answered, his voice heavy with sleep.

"Where the hell have you been?" demanded a very angry Nick Fury.

"Sleeping," Percy told him.

"For two days?"

"What?"

"It's been two days since you hung up on me."

". . ." Percy sat up and looked at the phone screen. Yep, he'd been sleeping for a long time. That tended to happen after he'd completely drained his powers.

"Perseus?" said Nick Fury's voice, loud even though the receiver wasn't by his ear. He lifted the phone back up to his ear.

"I'm here," he said. "What do you need, Nick?"

"I have a mission for you."

"I figured as much," Percy said. "I meant what do you want me to do?"

"Your friend Wilson is causing some trouble," Fury said. "And you know how much I hate trouble."

"You really hate trouble," Percy agreed.

"Exactly. I want you to assemble a team and hunt him down."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. Time out." Percy held his free hand up even though he was talking to Fury through the phone. "Assemble a team? I work alone, you know this, Nick."

"You work for me," Fury corrected. "And you work however I tell you to work."

"I work for you?" Percy asked incredulously. "Fuck you, Fury, I don't work for you. I work for your money. I don't give a shit about you."

"You couldn't take care of Deadpool on your own last time, what makes you think you can do it now?"

"I shot him in the head, Nicholas. What more do you want from me?"

Fury was silently fuming for a second and Percy could feel his one-eyed glare through the phone.

"You take one person with you or I get someone else to do it."

"That's an empty threat and we both know it, Nick," Percy said. "You need me more than I need you. That's how it always has been."

"I've already sent you the file, Perseus. One person." Nick Fury hung up the phone. Percy sighed. What an asshat. Percy jumped out of the bed and stretched, trying to get the soreness out of his muscles. He suddenly had an idea. If Fury wanted him to take one person, he'd take _the_ person. He punched in a number and called, a small smile tugging the corners of his mouth upwards.

"Perseus," the woman on the other line greeted coldly.

"Hey, Natasha," Percy said. "Gear up, we've got a mission from Fury."

 **X**

Perseus Jackson and Natasha Romanoff sat in one of SHIELD's quinjets, heading for Paris, France, where Wade Wilson a.k.a. Deadpool was last seen. The mission parameters were somewhat unclear but Percy was pretty sure they were supposed to offer Wade a bunch of money to make him work for SHIELD and not against SHIELD. Of course, Wade was a complete idiot so he'd probably fight until he couldn't fight anymore and then he'd take the deal.

"So why'd Fury sound so angry when we left if he put us on this mission?" Natasha asked from where she was sitting in the pilot's seat, letting her curiosity surpass her – completely unwarranted – dislike of Percy for a minute.

"If I had to guess I'd say it was because he wanted you for some other mission," Percy said.

"But he put us on this one."

"He put me on this one and told me to pick a partner. I picked you."

"Why?"

"Because I knew he'd hate it." Percy shrugged, grinning at Natasha.

"So you don't really want me here," she stated.

"Sure I do," Percy told her. "You're the best SHIELD has to offer, if I have to work with someone it's going to be you. Making Fury mad is just an added bonus."

"You could've picked Hawkeye," Natasha pointed out.

"He shot me."

"And?"

"And nothing. He shot me. I don't like him."

"You shot him in Budapest."

"I shot _at_ him. There's a difference. And that stupid arrow really hurt."

Natasha shook her head and sighed, obviously wishing she were anywhere else than with Percy. Which was just unfair because Percy was great company. Percy saw a water bottle next to him and picked it up. He unscrewed it and willed the water to rise up into the air, where he proceeded to play with it for a few seconds.

"How do you do that?" Natasha asked.

"My dad is a god," Percy told her. "I got it from him." She looked at him disbelievingly.

"Right. So, what, a science experiment or something?"

"Or something." Percy just stared at the water as he silently commanded it to take various forms and transmuting it to ice and back, something he'd been working on since he saved the world again.

There was silence for almost a minute until Natasha resumed her line of questioning.

"Why'd you hide it?"

"What?"

"Your powers," she elaborated. "You never showed them until in New York, when the world was about to end." Percy didn't say anything for a while.

"They were a reminder of the life I left behind," Percy told her. "Of what I used to be. It almost seemed like an insult to the old me to use them as a mercenary."

"What changed?"

"Nothing, really. I just used them. It was barely a conscious decision but when Fury called me, telling me that he was activating the Avengers Initiative, I knew that I was doing something right for once. And it just seemed right."

Percy let the water gather in his palm, forming a spire, and froze it. He stared at it for a few seconds, concentrating, and it evaporated. It went from ice to steam without a drop escaping when it was liquid in the middle of the transmutation.

"Impressive," Natasha said, her tone not betraying her feelings on the matter so Percy could only guess what she was really thinking.

"I know." He unbuckled his belt and stood up. They'd arrived in Paris.

Natasha got clearance and landed the jet at the airstrip. That SHIELD logo on the side always let you do whatever you want. It was awfully convenient and Percy worried about it. It was too easy. What if someone abused that?

"Let's go," Natasha called, already on the way out. Percy turned and walked after her. They exited the jet and walked through the airport. There was a black car waiting for them outside. Of course. They sat inside, Natasha at the steering wheel and Percy next to her in the passenger seat.

"So, you know Wilson best," Natasha said. "How do you suggest we do this?" Percy smiled at the sight of beautiful Paris. It was always just as nice each time he visited.

"Well, it would be a lot easier in New York, with all the huge billboards and that but I think I have an idea," he told her.

"You want to share that?" Natasha asked.

"Do you know where you can print out a few hundred, maybe thousand, ads in Paris?"

"I do," she said, turning to look at Percy. "Why?" He smiled.

"I need to advertise some chimichangas."

 **X**

"Perfect," Percy said as the man handed him a stack of papers. He smiled at the uncharacteristically nice French person. "Merci." The man nodded to him and shook Natasha's hand before going back to work.

"Any idea on how to make sure Wilson sees this?" Natasha asked as the two of them left the factory.

"Drive around and drop them on the ground. Then hope for the best," Percy told her. She looked at him skeptically but he remained serious.

"You're kidding."

"Not at all."

"This is how you work?"

"When it comes to Deadpool things are often much easier than you people realize." They sat inside the car and started driving. Percy rolled down the window and threw a bunch of flyers out. He repeated the action sporadically until he was all out. "Now we get in position and wait." Natasha didn't seem happy but did as Percy asked. He knew that she usually did a lot more on her missions but when you're partnered with Percy Jackson you get results.

Natasha parked the SUV a mile or so away from the safe house they were about to ruin. They got out and walked the rest of the way.

"What makes you so sure he'll show?" Natasha asked. "And even if he does, what if civilians show up?"

"Please, this is Paris. French people won't bother reading an ad that's in English and tourists won't show up to something like this with all the fancy restaurants around," Percy explained.

"And Deadpool?"

"He won't be able to resist."

 **X**

"Hello? Helloooooo! Is anyone here?!" Percy looked at Natasha and smiled. She rolled her eyes. "Do you have any chimichangas? Where are my chimichangas?!" The irritated man in red and black spandex jumped up and down in the middle of the room like a child.

Percy dropped down to the floor in front of Deadpool. "There are no chimichangas, Wade," he said.

"Whaaaaaat?" The shock on Deadpool's face was easily visible even through the mask on his face. "Percival, how could you do this to me?"

"My name is not Percival, Wade. Stop saying it is," Percy said.

"Oh, the travesty!" Deadpool proclaimed. "Oh, the chimichangas! My poor, poor chimichangas!"

"How could they be your chimichangas if they never existed in the first place?"

"How could you say something like that?!" Deadpool shouted. "The chimichangas have feelings!"

"What are you-?" Percy couldn't even finish his sentence as Deadpool pulled up a gun and pointed it at him. Percy lifted his hands slowly into the air and waited patiently. And waited. And when he'd waited for about seven seconds and Natasha hadn't jumped down and shot Wade in the head he looked up to where she was supposed to be and saw nothing.

"If you're looking for Black Widow an associate of mine removed her from the building. It's just you and me, Percival," Deadpool said.

"By the gods, Deadpool!" Percy exclaimed. "It's Perseus! How hard is that?" Deadpool's only answer was pulling the trigger but Percy managed to dodge so that the bullet only barely grazed his shoulder.

"Let me kill you, you chimichanga-lying liar!" Deadpool ran after Percy, trying his best to shoot him but Percy managed to get behind some boxes and wait until he'd counted that Deadpool was out of ammo. He jumped out with his own two guns at the ready and started firing. He hit Deadpool a few times in the body but that didn't really help anything, it only slowed him down a bit.

"Where's Black Widow?" Percy asked as Deadpool's body filled the holes the demigod had made on it.

"Like I said, an associate -"

"What associate? Weasel?" Percy interrupted. Deadpool sighed.

"Never let me be a little mysterious," he mumbled. "But yeah, Weasel."

"He can't take out Black Widow, Wade, we both know that."

"He can with a little help."

"What kind of help?" Percy asked. "And what are you two doing here in the first place?"

"I gave him my teleporter," Deadpool said. "And we're supposed to kill this . . . waaaaiiiiiiiit a minute! I can't just tell you everything, that would be stupid!"

Percy pulled out a gun and fired three times. Deadpool yelped as he was hit three times in the chest and fell to the ground. Percy was on him a second later, pushing his fingers into the wounds.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"OW! This hurts, man!" was the only thing Deadpool said. Percy shot him a few more times in the chest.

"Where's Natasha?"

"I won't tell you!"

"How much are you getting paid for this?" Deadpool's demeanor changed instantly.

"Well, not as much as I would like but things are tough all around, you know," he said.

"I can pay you more if you promise to stop," Percy offered.

"Really? Wow, that'd be great. There's this special edition of Gilmore Girls that I've been meaning to get but I can't seem to scrape up the cash."

"Yeah, I can write you a check for . . . how much are you getting paid exactly?"

"Oh, uh, fifty thousand."

"Then I'll give you a hundred." Percy pulled his fingers out of Deadpool's chest and helped him stand up. Deadpool grunted once and then his wounds were all healed up. Percy slipped his gloves off and pulled out a checkbook from one of his pockets. He uncapped Riptide and put the cap on the back end so the sword turned into a real pen. He then proceeded to write Deadpool a check for one hundred thousand dollars, to be charged from the account of one Nicholas J. Fury.

"Awesome," Deadpool said as he took the check from Percy. He then put his finger on his ear and said, "Hey, Weas. Change of plans, get Black Widow back here . . . Yo, Weas, you there?" Deadpool suddenly winced and shoved his hand under his mask to remove the comm.

"She kicked his ass and ruined the comm?" Percy asked.

"Seems that way, yeah," Deadpool said. "Now that is a woman I'd let spank me."

"You'd let any woman spank you, Wade."

"Probably true. Come on, I guess we have to walk the way there." The two mercenaries walked outside of the warehouse and headed down the street. Deadpool suddenly sighed. "I still can't believe there were never any chimichangas."

"You're an idiot."

 **X**

"Weasel? You okay, buddy?" Deadpool kicked his friend in the head. Weasel groaned and sat up slowly.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You bit off way more than you can chew, Weas," Percy said.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that." The nerdy inventor looked up at Natasha and then looked away immediately. "So, what, we're all friends now?"

"We got paid off," Deadpool said. Natasha shot Percy a look but he only grinned and turned to Deadpool.

"See you later, Wade," Percy said. "Don't make trouble for SHIELD or I'll have to come fight you for real."

"We'll see," Deadpool told him with a look that told Percy that nothing he'd said made any difference for Deadpool. He sighed.

"Come on, Natasha. Let's go home." Natasha didn't answer but followed him out the door. When they'd walked in silence for a while, almost halfway to their car, she spoke.

"Why didn't you take them in?" she asked.

"What? Why would I?"

"Because they're both criminals."

"They were just doing a job. The job's over now."

"And that makes it fine? To just let them walk?" Percy stopped walking and looked her right in the eye.

"Come on, Natasha," he said. "You know that wouldn't accomplish anything. Deadpool can escape from anywhere and Weasel is weirdly sneaky. No, we're better off with them in a position where they can be utilized."

"Utilized?"

"Gods, Natasha, don't tell me that you don't know how many times Fury has hired Deadpool. You're just whining like a child because I took the decision to let them go free. If it were anyone else you'd be completely fine with it." He took off walking again, faster this time. Natasha caught up with him but didn't say anything.

They walked in silence until they got to their car, where they proceeded to drive in silence. The silence remained until, inside the quinjet on the way home, Natasha got a call. She put the jet on autopilot and walked away while she spoke. Percy was fairly sure she was talking to Fury but he didn't hear her mention Percy specifically in relation to the mission's completion. Maybe that was a good sign, maybe it wasn't. Natasha returned a couple of minutes later and sat down in the pilot's seat.

"You'll need to call a cab to get to New York," she said.

"Why?" Percy asked.

"We're landing in Washington," she said. "I've got a new mission."

"Something fun?"

"SHIELD ship taken over by pirates. I'm going to pick up the Captain."

"Pirates are awesome," Percy said. Natasha didn't answer but he was pretty sure that her mouth almost moved to form a smile.

The rest of the journey was spent in silence. They landed in Washington and walked out of the jet. Natasha had a very nice car waiting for her but Percy had nothing. Percy figured that Deadpool had already cashed the check and Fury wasn't all that happy.

"See you later, Nat," Percy said. "Pleasure working with you."

"Bye, Perseus." She sat inside the car, revved the engine and drove off. Percy smiled, she'd said bye. That was more than last time. Sweet. Percy walked to a place with no people and drew in a breath before he let out a loud taxi whistle. A minute or so later a black shape became visible in the sky and then Blackjack landed on the ground.

 _Hey, boss._

"Hey, buddy." Percy jumped up on the Pegasus's back. "Let's go home."

 **A/N: Well, it's been a while, eh? Haven't updated since my birthday. Damn. Sorry, guys, I've been super busy and super lazy and whatnot. I won't make a promise like "The updates will be coming quicker now" because that would be a lie. I have no idea when the next chapter is but as you may have figured out from Natasha's next mission, I'm heading on to Captain America: The Winter Soldier next. I love Bucky, he's my all time favorite comic book character. Sebastian Stan is awesome too. See you then.**

 **Follow, favorite, review. Thanks.**

' **Till next time,**

 **-Manimal**


	14. Washington, DC

**Disclaimer: I own neither Percy Jackson nor the Avengers.**

 **Marvel's Percy Jackson**

 **Volume Three - HYDRA and the Winter Soldiers**

 **Chapter One - Washington, DC**

" _Perseus, I need your help,"_ Nick Fury said through the phone, his breathing laboured.

"Fury, what's wrong?" he asked.

" _Someone just tried to kill me."_

"Who?"

" _I don't know. Just get to Washington as fast as you can. I'm at Cap's place."_

 **X**

When Percy arrived in Washington he got to Cap's apartment but there were walls and windows broken and blood on the floor. Then he went to the Triskelion but when he got there some shit seemed to have gone down. So he left and walked down the street, holding his phone in his hand with an earbud in one ear, listening to SHIELD comms. He'd gotten through SHIELD security while waiting in Fury's office the first time he entered their headquarters.

The intel he was getting was interesting to say the least; apparently Fury had hired pirates to hijack a SHIELD ship and then he'd been killed. Then Captain America had refused to tell Alexander Pierce something he knew about Fury so SHIELD tried to kill him and now he was on the run with Natasha, hiding from the government.

Since Fury was dead and Cap was in the wind, what was Percy supposed to do? As if in immediate answer, his phone rang. The number was blocked. He picked up but didn't say anything.

" _Hello, Perseus,"_ a voice on the other end of the line said. " _My name is Alexander Pierce."_

 **X**

Percy knocked on the door and could almost feel the tension rising inside the house. No one seemed to want to answer the door so Percy gave himself permission to enter and found that it wasn't even locked. Sloppy. Less sloppy was the flying foot heading for Percy's face as soon as he walked through the door.

Acting quickly he bent down and slapped Natasha's leg away, then rolled into the house and stood up, ignoring the pain in his body, with a gun in each hand, one pointing at Natasha and the other pointed at the two men standing further inside the house: Captain America and some other guy.

"Percy?" Cap said, looking surprised.

"Nice to see you too," Percy said, smiling through the pain. He looked back at Natasha who didn't let her guard down even an inch and had even picked up a small handgun that she held pointed at Percy.

"Who sent you?" she asked. Percy raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Don't lie to me," she said "You don't do anything for free so you're not here out of the goodness of your heart." Percy narrowed his eyes.

"Nick Fury called me last night, telling me that his life was in danger and that I needed to get to Washington," he told her. "I came here as fast as I could only to find out that he's dead and you two are on the run from SHIELD. And who is that guy?" Percy gestured to the unknown man with Cap.

"I'm Sam," he said. "I live here."

"Hi, Sam. I'm Perseus."

"Cool."

"I know. Now, Natasha, I know you hate me but put down the gun before I get annoyed."

"Nat, put it down," Cap said. Natasha looked like she wanted to do anything but put the gun down but she did. Cap looked at Percy with a serious expression. "How did you find us, Percy?" Percy sighed, seems like his reputation was a bit of a drag with the good guys.

"I called in some favors around the city," he told them. "I'm here to help you guys." Percy just sighed and holstered his guns. He turned to Sam. "I'm starving, you got any breakfast?"

"Uh, yeah." Sam hesitated but then turned and grabbed a plate and a glass from a cabinet. He placed them on the table and then resumed his position next to Cap.

"Awesome," Percy stated. He sat down at the table, grunting slightly in pain and pointedly ignoring both Cap and Natasha. He finished all the food at the table before he leaned back and sighed contentedly. He looked around and saw that the other three were still standing and looking like they expected him to attack them. "Fine. You want to know why I'm here?"

"I do," Cap said.

"Alexander Pierce." The second he let the words out of his mouth the three people tensed up and got ready for a fight.

"He hired you to find us?" Natasha asked.

"No," Percy said, unzipping his jacket and showing his blood-stained t-shirt. "He tried to kill me."

 **X - Earlier that day**

"What might a man such as yourself need from me, Mr. Pierce.

" _I see in Nick Fury's files that he's hired you multiple times throughout the years for . . . secret missions."_

"And?"

" _And I would like to hire you myself."_

"Would you really?"

" _If you take this job, I will double your usual rate."_

"And if I don't?"

" _Let's just say that you'll want to take this job."_ Percy's eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched.

"A lot of people have threatened me over the years, Mr. Pierce, many of them even more powerful than you," Percy stated. "It has never ended well for them."

" _Be that as it may,"_ Pierce started. " _There's a first for everything."_

"I don't think so." Percy hung up the phone. As soon as he did it he got a bad feeling and started walking faster down the street. It was like there was someone watching him, following his every-

Percy dived to the ground and not a second too late as a bullet landed in the wall right where his head used to be. People started screaming and running away. He looked up, trying to find the shooter but didn't see him and had to roll away from another bullet. Percy got up and ran across the street, not giving half a thought to the oncoming traffic as he weaved past and over the speeding cars.

There! Percy saw something glinting on top of a roof, a rifle's scope. A fire hydrant exploded and Percy rode the water up to the roof where he saw a man running away. He used the water to propel himself forward and landed on the other man's back, causing them both to fall to the ground.

The other man was up first and tried to kick Percy while he was lying down but he managed to grab the man's foot and trip him. Both of them got up and slowly circled each other, fists raised. The mystery shooter was about Percy's height with shoulder length black hair. He had tinted goggles and a half mask on his face and it seemed like his left arm was entirely made of metal.

The man rushed Percy and threw a devastating left hook that would have taken Percy's head off hadn't he ducked under. Percy then punched the man in the stomach, causing him to double over. Percy punched him again, this time in the face, before he jumped up and kicked him. The man recovered fast from the punch and grabbed Percy's leg and threw him away.

Percy landed roughly on his back but threw his legs up and kicked the man when he tried to attack. Percy then jumped up and ran at the man but was stopped by a loud bang and an intense pain in his shoulder. His vision went dark for a second and that was all the time that the man needed to run at Percy and deliver a left-handed punch that surely cracked a rib or two.

Acting fast, Percy grabbed a gun and fired it in the general direction of the unknown man until the clip was empty. His vision cleared and he saw that he was alone on the roof. There was a small puddle of blood and a trail leading off the roof but when he followed it there was no sign of the man.

"Fuck me."

 **X - Back in the present**

"So that's i- OW!" Percy exclaimed.

"Stop it," Natasha admonished as she poked Percy's bullet wound again. Percy slapped her hand away and stood up. He painstakingly removed his backpack, jacket and shirt, showing off his bleeding bullet wound and bruised side.

"I'm not faking, you paranoid piece of -"

"Perseus," Cap cut Percy off.

"What?" Percy snapped. He was not in the mood to be dicked around.

"Calm down," Steve said. "You need medical attention." Percy shook his head.

"I just need a shower and I'll be fine."

"Um, I don't really know how people like you work but I don't think a shower fixes bullet wounds," Sam stated.

"There's no one quite like me, Sam," Percy told him. "Just point me to your shower and you'll see." Sam hesitated but pointed to a door down the hall behind him. Percy nodded and went into the bathroom where he took off his pants and walked into the shower.

The water cleared his mind and soothed the pain. He could feel the pressure on his ribs lessening and the skin on his shoulder knitting together. After only a couple of minutes he walked out feeling refreshed. He dried off and put his pants, socks and shoes back on before walking out to the kitchen where the others were waiting for him.

"Where did I put my backpack?" he asked. No one answered, as they were too busy staring at his nearly healed bullet wound. "Ah, never mind, there it is." He picked up the backpack and pulled out his suit. He walked back into the bathroom and changed into it before he walked back out.

"What the hell?" Sam was the first one to voice his surprise. "You were shot!"

"Yes I was," Percy said. "Kind of you to notice. Now, what's the plan?"

 **A/N: Yeah, it's short. And yeah, it's been a long time coming. I've had some stuff going on and haven't exactly had time to write and when I do have time I'm not really inspired to write. Anyway this is probably shit but I wrote it in a couple of hours from nothing so whatever.**

 **Follow, favorite, review. Thank you, it's really appreciated. Also, thanks for staying while I'm not updating. I don't know when I'll update again but hopefully it'll be soon.**

' **Till next time,**

 **-Manimal**


End file.
